


Demon In The Making

by SummerMagic



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Demons, I do my best ok, Idk write smut lul, Immortals, Lowkey Sexual, M/M, Sad, Sad or bittersweet ending not sure, Sexual Tension, kinda smutty, many feelings, very romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2019-11-28 18:05:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 43,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18211736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerMagic/pseuds/SummerMagic
Summary: Taeyong is a terrifyingly successful businessperson and the most established to have walked on the face of earth, ever.  He has everything he could ask for at the palm of his hand; his secret? A 444 years old, immortal demon, well, almost, he will have to sign the contract to become one.He does not wish to, but what are his options really.





	1. Vulture

Panting breathlessly, Jaehyun licked his bruised lips.  
He could see the foamy greyish fog like substance beginning to ooze from Taeyong’s sides and the metallic odor filled the room, Taeyong’s demon was threatening to scatter his insides the higher his master’s heart rate beat under his grip, unlike Jaehyun’s lazy demon, Occab was protective of Taeyong. Overprotective.  
Jaehyun was thrown by force unseen across the room, falling on his back and smashing the glasses of wine they drank from earlier, he glistened with the broken shards and the alcohol irritated his wound, he winced in pain, actual pain, not as experienced with this and his stamina did not match Taeyong’s. Funny, because he was the younger one, by decades even.  
His breathing became heavier as more blood spilled on the marble floor.  
“Occab, leave, I’ll manage.” Taeyong moaned pleasured and excited for more, he looked at Jaehyun with a meaningful look; inviting him back to bed, not much a choice. Taeyong’s naked frame and wide open-self, pure as fallen snow skin under the moonlight and shimmery eyes, his collarbones were smudged with blood that he spread onto his neck and licked the dripping excess slowly from his long fingers, his smirk was hypnotizing until Jaehyun found himself on top of him, again.  
The dark cherry substance from his wound fell hot on the white sheets and Taeyong's abdomen.  
“Slow down with that.” Taeyong brought Jaehyun’s face closer to his.  
“You need to stop doing this.” Jaehyun’s eyes were struggling to stay open and he looked ghastly pale.  
“You’re the only one I can have sex with that doesn’t die when I do it.” Taeyong’s voice was low it vibrated from within Jaehyun’s insides, well, what was left of.  
“It fucking hurts, it hurts so bad I think I’ll pass out.”  
“Oh no!” Taeyong faked petty and kissed Jaehyun as an apology, not his favored type of oral action at the moment but a way to get Jaehyun in the mood again for the night was long.  
Jaehyun groaned in pain inside of Taeyong’s mouth, aggressively biting his lower lip, breathing on his face when the force left his body, his hands were cold and stiff, too light headed from all the blood he lost that he was not regenerating fast enough, eventually he fell in Taeyong’s chest.  
Taeyong caught him in his arms wrapping a hand over his shoulders, Jaehyun slapped it away, angry at the both of them, at himself for not resisting Taeyong’s sweet mouth and tempting curves, something always comes over him and he cannot say no, he topped all the time yet why was he the one left deathly sick and hangover for days.  
“It’s not like you didn’t know I’ll poke a hole in you.”  
“Shut the fuck up.”  
“Why, your mouth is a little unclean today.” Taeyong pressed his fingers together to light the end of a cigarette from Jaehyun’s pocket, curious to taste cheap.  
“You felt so good inside me I couldn’t resist and the claws did what they do.” Taeyong grinned, incapable of hiding his excitement through the puffs, his hand was assessing the damage to Jaehyun’s abdomen, it will take a while to heal. Full organs to grow, Taeyong could see the nightstand from the other end of the hole. He was completely turned on by this.  
“I’ll die like this.”  
“Oh you wish you would.”  
Taeyong let Jaehyun take his lips once more, who dug his fangs into the fleshy inside of his mouth, it didn’t surprise Taeyong and he patted Jaehyun’s head to calm his-eager-self down.  
Jaehyun restored some of his energy back from drinking Taeyong’s blood, the hot substance running through his veins helped numb the pain which prompted him to open another wound on Taeyong’s neck for a better drinking experience, either in a blind rage to take revenge on him or it was his survival instinct that was ingrained in him still, his human nature overpowered that of his demon one, he could not explain why.  
“Easy boy you’ll pass from too much adrenaline.” Taeyong was touching down; smithereens of Jaehyun’s insides stuck in between his fingernails, the iron taste of blood delighted him and brought him a feeling of nostalgia, after all, another demon carrier blood tasted best.  
Jaehyun eventually succumbed to his wounds. Going into hibernation, who knows how many days it will last this time, his heart was barely audible in Taeyong’s sensitive ears, he breathed calmly on his naked lap with half his body on the floor.  
Taeyong sighed, wrapped Jaehyun in blankets that were soaked red almost immediately and let him rest for the night. The breeze carried the odd smell of early morning lifting all traces of the dark remaining from the dangerous and mysterious nights of New York.  
The faint moon sung its song to Taeyong, that of loneliness, it howled and Taeyong did not communicate back, afraid he wakes up his companion.  
He has become soft again.


	2. Scarecrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyun was very unlucky, his whole life. What is a cruse binding him to the underworld and stripping him of his humanity is the luckiest he has ever been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyun backstory.

Protrusions popped from the texture of the pebbles on Jaehyun’s cheek while his other was being crushed under the weight of the boot. Boots. That were fighting for a spot on his face to disfigure it in the least original of ways, at least they could try something more elaborate, like acid.  
“Is enough, leave some more for next time.”  
“You’ll have more than your face to worry about, something to be chopped, snipped if you sniff the air around Janet, you’ll straight up be having none for the rest of-  
“Okay Okay I get it.”  
That pride was going to kill him sooner than later.  
“Don’t act high and mighty rat.”  
Jaehyun defied the glares and was smacked across the face, it put him down on the ground again, this time, he waited until they went their way to exhale.  
“Dickheads.” He muttered under his breath feeling his empty pockets, they took his lighter too.  
He spat blood, it’s not like he asked to be invited by promiscuous Janet to her tent and do everything that she has done to him on her own will that he took no part in, his fault was that he let it go for too long, long enough for her delusional-to-think-he-is-exclusive-with-her-partner to find them, one naked and the other about to be, she was persistent with Jaehyun and he isn’t good with No.  
He ended up thrown against the fence, beat up senseless and when all of that was not enough, they gave him scars to his face, Permanent slashes.  
He cannot know for sure if he lost teeth this time. Numb tongue to feel around his mouth.

A police siren was just above his head, great, he could not have heard it with his bloodied ears, which he was sure lost some of their functionality permanently.  
“What are you up to young man?” The buff blonde police officer asked, high and mighty.  
“Nothing sir.”  
But ‘nothing’ was not a good enough answer to let Jaehyun off the hook, not with the fact that he was a known homeless and a substance abuser in the area, not a great record at just 18.  
“Get in the car kid.”  
Jaehyun just got beat up, why was the officer not sympathetic enough to let him go this one time.  
“Come on Joe.” Jaehyun tried to stand up but his legs gave way, it was harder to breathe, did they break his nose? Maybe his ribs? Were his lung filled with blood? Will he finally die the miserable death everyone predicted for him?  
“Kid. You know the rules.”  
Jaehyun’s rage could not be contained at that moment, they beat him up, take his drugs, and then snitch on him, with his state, he will catch no sleep in jail tonight, as it will be harder to distinguish the wounds he walked in with from the ones he will get, it will be as if he is asking for it.  
The cop motioned for Jaehyun to get in the car.  
He recently turned 18, he thinks, he’s not sure what day is today or yesterday, it’s cold and damp so it couldn’t be summer, why was life cruel to him when he was only 17, or 18, he knew he didn’t deserve this, not the life he wanted for himself, not the life anyone wants for themselves.  
He should have stayed in Korea with his mother instead of going back to New York with his father, he knows he only says this because of how things turned out to be, up until he was 14 his mother inflicted the worst torture on him, not even legally was she allowed to keep him as she was put away in an asylum, she was a cruel woman that knew to scar him where it didn’t show, mentally and physically, he always wondered how she ended up marrying his father, the kindest person he knows.  
Simple, he was not, far from it, promiscuous Janet’s boyfriend and the others beating him up were kinder.  
At least with his mother, Jaehyun was not turning to a drug addict to cope with the sexual abuse that was far worse than fearing whether she put poison in his dinner, it would have been a merciful end to his life.  
The savage ways his father handled him at night and parts of the day. Jaehyun flinched.  
After two years, he was finally brave enough to run somewhere his father would not catch him. Jaehyun does not know where his father is now, perhaps dead from an overdose, though he resides eternally in his nightmares.  
“Fuck you.”  
“What did you say little punk?”  
“I said fuck you and your stupid law, I didn’t do anything to deserve this.”  
Jaehyun wiped his bruised lips, to utter his words more clearly, spit them mixed with the blood in the arrogant face looking down on him, he did not do anything to be a rat, afraid of his own shadow, Jaehyun’s chest heaved after the burst, one of these nights however way will it be, just not shot by the police.  
That’s pathetic.  
Joe turned to his partner still in the car with a look; this was his chance, Jaehyun made a run for it before the two of them ,that were much bigger, trampled him and led him to a cell.  
“I’LL NEVER COME BACK HERE EVER!”  
“HEEEY!” Joe’s fat voice was not going to catch Jaehyun, he ran with so much adrenalin in his veins, through the slimy alleys, using their narrowness to his advantage, every once in a while making sure they weren’t chasing after him, ran and ran until his ears sounded with just his intense heartbeat, ran until disoriented.  
Cemetery.  
He will sleep here tonight, heck, he might die to a stab in the dark.  
Fine. He’ll be an ominous display, if his body is not found before the early hours off the morning he will shock the people visiting the graves, if he could die standing like a scarecrow it would be much more effective, Jaehyun snickered at his morbid thought, what if he is a scarecrow in his next life, that’s not right, scarecrows are manmade, maybe a crow then, ominous creature, he will be left alone, perfect.  
Jaehyun exhaled deeply, a sharp pain paralyzed him in place as a shiver went through him and he felt scared, not of people for the first time in a while, he was scared as he felt it coming, bombarding all his senses, assaulting his nose with a dreadful smell, his death.  
Scared to be alone. His tears poured and he searched his pockets fruitlessly one last time, nothing. He could not have one last smoke.  
“Shit. Fuck, fuck this shit, fuck fuck fuck fuck.” Jaehyun stopped moving, his mouth not obeying his brain; he was gradually losing feeling in parts of his body and eventually consciousness. His vision blackened.  
A patrol? A fucking patrol, of all things, someone, a guard was patrolling the cemetery grounds. His tears dried.  
Jaehyun grabbed the soil beneath him to have a sense of the material world back to him, he did not even have the energy to crawl or lie down.  
The flashlights were casting the shadows on the back of the tree Jaehyun was lying on, he will be seen. Kicked in the guts and cussed at.  
He struggled to stand up,  
POOF!  
Something exploded in his left hand palm that was in the dirt; he only saw what it was briefly before his skin absorbed it. A gleaming piece of a red coal, what seemed to be. the confusion only settled when Jaehyun felt the bones of the dead rattle, were they his?  
The earth shook beneath him. Detaching his body from his soul from his mind. Jaehyun was no longer in control of anything. The skyline emphasized red between the clouds and a grin hovered above, cackling demonic laughter echoed in his ears, Jaehyun was gurgling blood.  
He knew this was death, finally.  
It was not mercy,  
Worse,  
It was exactly what he feared, he was still aware.  
No. NO, NO, NO.

His bones broke millions of times, reformed then broke again by hands that changed temperature from hot to cold, his flesh burned and his skin tore, blisters appeared in his eyes and stung with every blink, he could see his reflection from above in a world that mirrored the one he’s just left, the petrified guard that has abandoned his flashlight and ran.  
Jaehyun screamed in agony, no pain has ever been this intense; his heart was out of his chest in front of his eyes, the cavity in its place produced darkness that almost swallowed Jaehyun, his eyes bled, his nose bled and every organ throbbed.  
Jaheyun screamed for this to stop.  
His skin was no longer being replaced with newer skin, instead, layers and layers stacked on top of one another, pulling the loose muscles back together, Jaehyun let out an intense groan.  
“I am Ghorab, you’re my master and I am your loyal servant.” A deep voice bounced back and forth in Jaehyun’s ears, its claws squeezed the heart in its palm and Jaehyun felt it split his mind.  
He wept, shouted for this to end until his throat was pulled out of its place, his body already starting to rebuild the parts damaged.  
A red thread encircled his heart, tight around it, the giant claws made a nice looking bow before pushing it inside of Jaehyun’s chest again. Once inside, Jaehyun screamed from all the excruciating pains he was experiencing anew, he screamed until his eyes rolled in the back of his head and fell out of their sockets, Jaehyun felt every tissue in motion with the other tissues bringing back vision to him.  
He finally understood that protesting the pain meant more of it.

Ghorab grinned ear to ear, however an entity Jaehyun could not see with eyes would, he felt it surrounding him from all corners, gentle on his boiling skin, cooling his temperature down with its icy cold hands, it spoke in him, for him. Within him. It said that it shall exist only to serve Jaehyun. Their faiths were sealed.  
Well, that is if Jaehyun survives the harrowing.

“You will survive to prove your worth to me, and I shall be of use.” 

No No NO NO NO No. Jaehyun thought loudly.  
“You dug the dirt and freed me. No turning back.”  
Jaehyun coughed all of his organs out of his mouth; it went for an eternity, kept repeating until the demon deemed the replacements and enhancement done to the vessel worthy of keeping, he lied Jaehyun’s naked body on the floor of the cemetery, back to the world he thought he left.  
Jaehyun had battles to survive, his mental torture would last a while and his fever will not be down for days, if he survives this, he will become a Demon Carrier, if he does not, he will be buried with the demon inside him until the stone finds a way out of his body.

 

Three days he woke up.  
“You won Master, you conquered me and won, I need blood to be fed, and I will grant you my powers.” The demon, with a single horn and crow eyes licked up to his temple with a long tongue, it felt weirdly attached to Jaehyun, like parasite on his back, pulling his weight down, the double heart beat was going to take some getting used to. This body too, it was too strong and hot.  
Jaehyun tried the tree bark and it snapped too quickly under his grip.  
He liked it, to be powerful like this.

“Blood any blood?” Jaehyun cracked his neck.  
“Human.”  
Jaehyun did not have a shred of doubt or hesitation.  
“Brief me on those powers you speak of while we head our way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is very encouraging for me to write and know I am on the right path so of you have any, please do not hesitate! I'll gladly answer any questions on the world building and whatnot, maybe I'll even fix plotholes like that.
> 
>  
> 
> Side note, I racked my brain to come up with names for Taeyong and Jaehyun demons and eventually settled on Occab and Ghorab, which are the Arabic names for Vulture and Crow respectively, they are brother demons in the story.
> 
>  
> 
> I was going to make the demons other NCT members but figured it was too much, I feared it would overwhelm me, sooo, only one member will be a fully fledged demon (one that has singed the contract) so can you guess which? 
> 
>  
> 
> Do you like sad endings? I am not sure if I should give this a sad or bittersweet ending.
> 
>  
> 
> Lastly, be honest with me if you find Jaehyun backstory to be cheesily tragic, I think I might have dialed it a bit.
> 
>  
> 
> Have a good day and thank you for reading!


	3. Kinship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyun is a demon, a low profile demon, from now, everyday he will be surprised to know how the elite society functions around Lee Taeyong, to serve Lee Taeyong, the business man that dominates everything, that he, as unlucky as he has been his whole life, came in contact with.

The friction of the silky smooth robe against bare skin caused it to slip from between Taeyong’s thighs, his unapologetic and majestic display of genitalia quite uncalled for  
When Yuta ignored him, purposefully, he loosened the ribbon to have both ends of the robe independent from one another.  
Yuta sighed, bent forward pulling the cloth back on top of Taeyong’s crotch while avoiding all contact with his bare skin. The antidote he polished against Taeyong’s incubus like powers was quite effective. He still has to be careful.  
Taeyong raised an eyebrow.  
“No. How many times until you take the no and stop asking.” Yuta forced a smile.  
“What a snob. My offer priceless, I care for you like no other-  
“No. Unlike him” Yuta glanced sideways at sleeping Jaehyun “I will die.”  
“I am gentle.”  
“Sure you are.” Yuta had a look of disgust.  
“I will be. A special man like you requires special care.”  
“Flattered but no, thank you.” Yuta pressed his lips.  
He was the only human carefree enough around Taeyong to know he could walk in and out of the building without his throat slit at any point the demon pleases. He was yet to exhaust his use; his Shaman powers, occasionally a drinking buddy and a friend Taeyong could talk to.  
“What’s with you and being this horny anyways, you’ve thrown quite the number of escorts from the window in just the past few days. It’s a twisted display of corps down there.”  
“I am at that age again.” Taeyong crossed his legs.  
“And no one is satisfying enough.”  
“No one.”  
“Except him.” Yuta huffed, catching Taeyong by the tail, he even managed to force an emotion on his dead cold face.

“He is special, indeed.” Yuta spoke again.  
“When does he wake up?”  
“Once you stop dropping by every five minutes, don’t you have jobs to attend to?” Yuta replaced the water in the healing crystals water with purified water after draining the concentrated poison into another jar, poison capable of wiping a nation. Taeyong was not just playing with the kid, he intended to kill him however pointless that would have been, Yuta cannot get this truth out of Taeyong, but he knows.  
“You weren’t easy on him, he will need more rest.”  
Taeyong raised a brow “Can’t you summon his demon then?”  
“I have.”  
“Where is he then?”  
“Scared.”  
Taeyong stood up with a glare.  
“Of your demon, he is Occab’s brother it appears.”  
Occab growled in agreement. Having materialized in his human form by Taeyong’s side,  
“Why did you not say something then?”  
“No business of mine.”  
It finally clicked. It all makes sense now. Taeyong had no time to be mad at both the Shaman and his demon for keeping this very crucial information from him.  
He dismissed Yuta and Occab out of the room, his hand rested on Jaehyun’s hot flaming cheek.

Finally understanding the kinship he felt towards Jaehyun that compelled him to visit his bed and occupy his mind the past seven days, a sense of belonging he has not felt in a long time, ever since he cut his own bloodline. It tricked him into believing he had a purpose in living this life, Yuta must have read that in him just now, relying on a twenty-two year old boy to give him stability, Taeyong was pitiable.  
It did not matter, for this moment, alone with Jaehyun’s steady breathing, it was the most peaceful he has ever been in decades, the most he could ask and take from Jaehyun without physically hurting him, at least for now.  
He heard a murmur escape Jaehyun’s mouth and retreated his hand back to him.  
“You have seen into his past.” Red crow eyes stared past Taeyong. The demon was between the two realms in the fog of war, materialized in neither, his greyish skin produced ashes on the carpet and it smelled of fumes and fire, Taeyong saw the gleaming scythe.

Silence. The demon has finally decided to show itself.  
“I have.” The scythe, wielded loosely dropped on his head and slid between his shoulders swiftly. Taeyong did not even blink, the cut already healing.  
“I crafted the body you are admiring now.” The demon floated to the dark corner of the room.  
Taeyong was amused.  
“Reading minds huh.”  
“And much more.” The demon muttered under its breath.  
“Tell Occab not to lie hands on my master. I am no longer shackled and I have a bone to pick with him.”  
“You’re scared of him.”  
“I am fed now.”  
“Still no match.” Taeyong watched as the demon fizzled. It made its point clear rather quickly, too bad, he would want to see both demons fighting. 

Taeyong inhaled and stretched on the chair, considering if he should go out and seek blood, fresh and panicked blood.

A good five minutes pass.

 

“So you know.” Jaehyun has woken up, those were the first words he uttered.

“I do. Everything.”  
Jaehyun wondered why his dreams consisted of memories from the past four years, it was the shaman he vaguely remembers taking care of his wounds the past however many days he stayed unconscious. His voice was gentle and soothing, he heard Taeyong dismiss him out of the room not long ago, he would like to meet him.  
“You killed everyone you knew the instant you woke up, liking you better every day Jung Jaehyun.”  
“It was the demon demanding blood.”  
“Why yes, but you shed blood for it, it did not compel you, it couldn’t have, demons are weak after a long slumber, it asked nicely and you did not hesitate.” Taeyong chuckled.  
Jaehyun coughed more poison, Taeyong lied him gently after wiping his mouth.  
“Drink this, it will help with the poison.”  
Jaehyun complied, this time he read Taeyong’s mind clearly, and he meant no harm, for once.  
“Are you saying I am a monster?”  
“And you have any doubt about it?” Taeyong questioned the questioning.  
“I did it to survive. The demon would have killed me.”  
“But you continued giving it blood, four years after you were turned you didn’t spare the lives of those you met, are you looking to sign the contract that badly?”  
“Why are you interested in my personal affairs, just days ago all you seemed to care for was having your hole stretched.”  
Taeyong smiled lusciously “I flip sides every ten years or so, I am told I am an abomination, capable of splitting your mind and more, not that you haven’t had a taste.”  
Jaehyun looked bitter. Taeyong has the upper hand no matter the angle, even under. Jaehyun does not like being dominated, especially not by this man.  
“You have a human aspect to an otherwise ruthless demon carrier that I am fascinated by, still delicate despite all your killings, I find it adorable how you were trying to justify your actions to me, do you know how many people I kill before breakfast?” Taeyong laughed for a little too long “I was just wondering is all, I have no interest in regaining my morality, you can talk to me about it, or anything else, you will be here for a while and I am a good listener.”  
“I’d rather not, therapist.” Jaehyun felt hopelessly childish for the way he responds to Taeyong, who brought out liquor from the shelf.  
“I was. In 1964, perused a lover who was a psychology student, she died shortly after in circumstances mysterious, I picked up her dream and became a therapist myself, an insight to humans I very much needed at the time. I don’t exactly remember why I quit.”  
Jaehyun would like to know more, regardless of his feelings on being a hostage and on Taeyong using him however he pleases, it isn't everyday you meet a hundred years old person. “Care to join me for a drink?” Taeyong has walked up to the shelf, brought out a fancy looking bottle of wine and offered Jaehyun a glass before looking surprised.  
“Huh. This liquor is younger than me!”  
Jaehyun stifled a laugh, Taeyong was an odd character.

 

Before opening the bottle Taeyong opened the window to faded sounds of traffic from below; the strong night breeze played with his shoulder length dark hair, when he turned back to Jaehyun the purple satin robe was removed from his pale shoulders revealing his boney structure, as ethereal and breathtaking as ever, his lips curled upwards when he noticed the look on Jaehyun’s face.  
“You look dazed.”  
“I could have been dead.”  
“But you are not.”  
“Wait, this is not the same penthouse in New York?” Jaehyun asked, a little late.  
“It’s my room, we are in Korea though.”  
This was the second time Jaehyun was in a penthouse. How did Taeyong build his fortune he wondered, he did mention about having been around for at least a hundred years, that’s enough time to become this rich.  
“I have questions.” Jaehyun turned down the offer to drink with a nod.  
“That makes the two of us.”  
“I’ll be first.”  
“Go ahead.” Taeyong sat back on his chair by the bed.  
“I know that when we were having sex you thought multiple times of killing me. That’s why every morning I left before you woke up, well, until now.”  
“That’s a dangerous power you have.” Taeyong said slowly.  
“Yours is worse.” Jaehyun struggled out of bed.  
Taeyong perked up. “Tell me about this power of yours.”  
“I cannot yet control it, I only hear your thoughts vaguely sometimes other times they are as clear as day. It’s like a broken switch, at its best when Ghorab is fed and even then, I cannot guarantee if I will be able to read someone’s mind.”  
“I will have you killed before that is even possible.” Taeyong was half joking. Thinking of the many ways Jaehyun could turn to an enemy.  
“I don’t want anything to do with you.” Jaehyun’s voice came out shrill and intimidated.  
Taeyong tilted his head.  
“What are you intending to do with me?” Jaehyun finally asked the grand question. He knows he cannot escape Taeyong now.  
“A number of things.”  
“What things, I just want to be let go so tell me.” Jaehyun could not read what was on Taeyong’s mind this time.  
“Good boy. You’ll know when the time is right.”  
“Then answer this question.” Jaehyun moved on to other things after realizing he could not negotiate his way out of Taeyong’s grip.  
“Go ahead.”  
“The nights we spent together, was I under some kind of spell? Power?”  
Taeyong took a moment to taste his wine, with his eyes closes, his body released a sweet smell in the air, it tasted nauseatingly good in Jaehyun’s mouth and loosened his muscles, the same he felt before Taeyong dragged him into bed every single time. It makes sense, it’s not that he did not have the will to resist Taeyong, he just couldn’t.  
“Quite convenient.” Jaehyun was visibly mad.  
“You’re not too pleased are you?”  
“You would know if you were someone’s sex toy.” Jaehyun became defensive.  
Taeyong was surprised by the attitude. Reminiscent of a past lover. Several.  
“You are also under my protection.”  
“From what exactly, I distinctly remember you to be the only one capable of hurting me bad, in fact the only one to put me in a coma for days that I lost track of time.”  
“It’s a pleasure thing I do, it comes with immortality, you have to stay stimulated some way when you’re as old as I am, keeps it interesting when very little does.”  
“You still did not answer what you are protecting me from.”  
“Another demon. One that will sell your organs to all the forty four demons.”  
“Why me?”  
“Let’s just say it’s his pleasure. He like to break what’s already broken.”  
“So keeping you safe for now is priority.”  
“You know, I just read your mind loud and clear just now, that’s…disgusting.”  
“You just woke up, I am only being courteous.”  
Taeyong looked the other way, giving Jaehyun time to process his new life, ever since he landed in New York two months ago, he has not let him have time for himself, Jaehyun tried to escape but Taeyong knew where to find him every single time, being chased like a mouse just to have brutal sex must be exhausting.  
Jaehyun’s power was more terrifying than Taeyong thought. The more he thought about it.  
It was the most fun he was going to be having for years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um.  
> Yeah  
> Jaeyong Abs and Chen Solo, that was my feed the past two days.  
> I need a detox.  
> Leave feedback (if you feel like it) if you feel like there's confusion, I kinda have no beta reader atm.  
> WHO DO YOU THINK THE DEMON IS THO (I may or may not have any idea who the demon should be) :)))))))  
> I kinda wanna make more members into demons, like that's the whole gimmick lol.  
> Thank you for giving this the time of the day.  
> <3


	4. French Maid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whether he likes it or not, Jaehyun is under the mercy of an important person, that perhaps will become important to him. There's something off about him but that's to be expected of an eccentric demon.

Jaehyun soaked the bread in the milk without any interest, the jam was sour, the coffee too bitter, and he does not enjoy guacamoles or whatever that green thing he pushed to the end of the plate was.  
“Don’t complain. Your body needs proper nutrition. You look terrible from all those years of substance abuse.”  
“Cereal would have been fine though…”  
“A healthy diet is reflection of the body and mind. I am sure even a high school dropout knows as much.” Taeyong scrolled down on his Tablet from the stocks to the news.  
“I am immortal I can do whatever I want.”  
“You need to smell and taste good if you’re to invade my space. You do not know this but you reeked of your cheap cigarettes and drugs for days, it put me off I could not find comfort in my own space.”  
Jaehyun opened his mouth in pure astonishment, not only was Taeyong holding him hostage but also trying to control his bodily fluids. The way he tastes?  
“Do not give me that look and eat your breakfast, we have a busy day today.”  
“Nah. I’ll just sleep.”  
“Not today darling.”  
Jaehyun crunched the toast with baring teeth like an alligator crushing the skull of a little animal, cannibalism was never out of the question for him, even way back in his homeless days and even before becoming a carrier.  
“Do not glare at me like that.”  
“I was thinking of doing more than just that.”  
“I will let you release all that steam, later, tonight.”  
“Beat you up?”  
“Dislocate my jaw and crush my bones with your bare hands if you like.”  
Jaehyun was eyeing Taeyong with suspicion. It was too early for him to read anyone’s thoughts, especially not this manipulative demon.  
“I’ll take you on that offer.”  
“I would say I am a man of my word but that contradicts with my very nature.”  
“Fair enough.”  
“No time to waste, if you’re not going to eat, go take a shower.”  
Jaehyun did not answer back to Taeyong, instead, he lazily stretched, dragging his feet to the showers like a toddler, he closed the glass doors and sighed, the marble too bright and the shower too big, offering very little privacy, all that ignoring the huge ceiling windows that opened to a world of clouds and skyscrapers, Jaehyun turned to the wall mirror and removed the robe, observing the scars on his abdomen, healing one by one thanks to the Shaman, he hasn’t yet the chance to thank Yuta yet, even his name was gentle. Nakamoto Yuta. How was he like. Taeyong said he was away on a business trip and he will meet him tomorrow. He cannot wait. Jaehyun caught himself smiling and slapped his cheek lightly.  
“What perverted thoughts you’re thinking this early in the morning?”  
Jaehyun turned, alarmed, Taeyong’s condescending voice coming from the behind tub.  
“What…what are you doing here?  
“I’ll wash you.”  
“Do I get a say in anything?” Jaehyun flailed his arms in protest.  
“We’ll negotiate that later.” Taeyong tied his hair in a ponytail while filling the see through tub with hot water.  
“I closed the door…” He mumbled to himself.  
Taeyong knelt in front of the tub and motioned for Jaehyun to get in.  
Jaehyun complied, finding Taeyong’s touch gentle between his shoulder blades, relaxing the tense muscles. He did not say a word.  
Taeyong pulled up his sleeve and reached to a vase of red roses, plucking the petals and throwing them the water around Jaehyun, steam was escaping his body, and he tucked his chin between his knees.  
“You’ll feel better I promise.”  
Jaehyun turned abruptly, how-  
“I can hear the murmur of your lungs, you’re not breathing steadily and your heart isn’t in sync with your demon’s. you might be able to read minds but I’ve lived far too long, I can be just as intuitive.”  
Jaehyun took a deep breath “You’re kind of freaky, even by my standards.”  
“I make you uncomfortable Is that what you wish to say?”  
“Yes.”  
Taeyong put his hands around the base of Jaehyun’s neck, going in circular motion with his thumbs and reaching the end of his shoulders, he splashed more water on both his arms and got closer behind him, rubbing his chest and abdomen with soap, what looked to be soap, it smelled funny and overwhelming.  
Jaehyun was not just relaxed, he was fading in and out of consciousness, his eyes fluttered open to see the water darken, no way was he this unclean.  
“What…”  
“Easy boy, save the effort.” Taeyong whispered softly in his ear.  
Jaehyun was flipped around by firm arms to face Taeyong’s sharp cold features, his chin rested on his shoulder and his captor hummed a tune, lulling him to a deep slumber.  
The hands went over his body thoroughly and gently, massaging his wrists, his temples and behind his ears, Jaehyun felt every touch initially electrify his body but had no strength to push Taeyong away…  
“Be a good boy now.” Taeyong ordered, the steam making the hairs stick to his temples and the base of his neck. He continued singing in a deep voice while Jaehyun shed a layer of poison off his body, which darkened the water instantly, the petals withered and the gold metal rods became rusty, the song was the completion of a ritual to expel the bad energy as Yuta referred to it, it became sad with every note and Jaehyun could not help soft moans against Taeyong’s chest. Longing for something he lost, something he never had, he tugged weakly at Taeyong’s collar, afraid he loses this warmth, the only warmth he had known in years.  
“You’ll feel better after this one. I promise, boy.” Taeyong ruffled Jaehyun’s head while waiting for the water to refill the tub only to repeat the process once more.

The ritual was putting him to sleep, it was some herbs that Taeyong mixed in the water’s effect for maximum efficiency, Jaehyun did not know any of this, it was like the first time Taeyong knocked him out. Feeling the life escape his body, he called for Ghorab, Jaehyun saw the frame of the tall black clothed demon appear in an instant before him, without turning, Taeyong’s hand ordered the demon away but it did not comply, it got closer to its master.  
“You do not wish to undo all of my progress and see your master fall ill yet again now do you?”  
Ghorab but grumbled.  
“You need to be fed don’t you? The killings fresh, your crows need a feast.”  
Taeyong sat himself on a stool while shifting attention to the irate demon.  
“It won’t be for long, he just needs a night of good sleep.” His words seemed convincing enough. The demon could read his mind.  
“Very well.” Ghorab finally let out.  
Jaehyun’s voice clogged in his throat. He still does not know what is happening to him, what Taeyong is doing to him and the demon did not seem to offer any kind of help.  
“No. Before you go…” Taeyong pulled Jaehyun closer to him who slipped out of consciousness for a split second, his hands falling on either side and making a moderate splash in the dark water.

 

“…You will make a pact- with me.” Taeyong pushed Jaehyun’s hair from his closed lids with his thumb.  
“Mhhm..”  
The last Jaehyun saw before the blackout was icy eyes piercing through his, Taeyong brought his finger to shush him from speaking, his thin lips curling upwards to form a mischievous grin that was also, quite, soothing.

 

Gasp.  
“You’re a monster, just like that bitch.”  
Gasp.  
“Just fucking die, DIE!”  
Gasp.  
Jaehyun woke up drenched, not drowning but drenched in a pool of his sweat.  
“Darn it…”  
Where was he again? Right, the demon’s lair.  
That was another nightmare he is yet to wake up from.  
He glanced to his right, there the demon was, sleeping soundly, though he liked to tell him off whenever he referred to him as a demon, which made Jaehyun more persistent on calling him a demon.  
Jaehyun felt breezy and strapped all at the same time, he pulled the blanket away to reveal frills, frills around his writs and thighs, mad, he turned to Taeyong, still sleeping. He ran to the shower, high thighs, a sheer black miniskirt and sheer everything, he could see his chest.  
“sicko.”  
He lifted the skirt, lace undergarment.  
“Liking what you see?” a voice spoke behind Jaehyun.  
“Why?”  
“How do you think a man gets things in life. He ceases the chance whenever presented with.”  
“What else did you do? What was that you did to me this morning?” Jaehyun was not even sure how many hours he slept. Days could have passed for all he knows. He was recalling parts of the conversation, nothing came back to him.  
Taeyong saw the eyes shift but never look up to him, they landed on the roses on the counter and dozed off, he did not disturb the silence and got closer ever so slightly, Jaehyun’s eyes were glowing, which was what allowed him to see in the dark, a fiery hew that also gave him the look of a stray cat, lost and dripping wet from the rain after losing its way back home. Except this one never had a home.  
“We made a contract.” Taeyong’s lips parted slightly.  
“Wha-“ Jaehyun’s voice sounded exasperated.  
“You and me, we agreed…that in exchange for your safety, you will allow me to dress you up, be my muse, my cheesecake.” Taeyong lifted Jaehyun’s chin up now that he was at a closer proximity.  
“And I will not seduce you to bed unless you’re physically willing, and you…you will do as I say, serve me.” Taeyong smiled sadly.  
“I don’t want this life. I was fine before you came around.” Jaehyun was not sure if he meant this at all at this point. His feelings were conflicting and contradicting.  
“Boy. You remind me of simpler times, but it’s not as easy as you wish for it to be.”  
Jaehyun locked eyes with Taeyong; he will ask why his night vision turned his eyes icy blue while his turned fire red, someday, just not now, he was so very curious about all the things now that he met someone like him.  
For a short moment, the short man absorbed him whole with just his eyes, inviting him to a world of mystery, prompting him to be his loyal servant, a sex slave and occasionally bathe him, sing him lullabies and put him to sleep.  
“How does your body feel?” Taeyong asked, concern lacing his voice.  
Jaehyun realized what was different with him, his body was much more resilient then it was before the nights they spent together in New York and the whole time he spent locked inside of Taeyong’s room, just yesterday he felt weak and shaky, this was the strongest he felt yet, which explained the awful feeling of longing to his previous life, before Taeyong found him.  
“Was it what you did to me this morning?”  
“I expelled the poison, and ruined a fine antique.”  
“Why? Wouldn’t my weakened state help you dominate over me?”  
“I do not need a weak right arm.”  
Taeyong ordered Jaehyun to sit on the stool while he opened the drawer to the vanity. Taeyong knelt on one leg in front of Jaehyun and opened a box.  
“I could not wait.”  
Carefully, he extracted a headpiece adorned with blinding shimmering ruby of all sizes that Jaehyun could have seen without his night vision, what very light was in the room bounced off the delicate white gold double headpiece that Taeyong placed neatly on top of Jaehyun’s head, he made sure to tie and tuck the lace that brought the ends of the headpiece together behind his ears, it was like a French maid hairpiece, expect this one much more expensive, Jaehyun opened his mouth to say something but was muted by lips melting on top of his, it was French, Taeyong pinched his cheek lightly once they parted, no one has ever looked at Jaehyun as lovingly as Taeyong was looking at him, as if his world and being revolved around him.  
“You looked so beautiful I could not resist.”  
“Also…it’s kind of an apology for what I did to you. I should have attended to your wounds earlier.”  
Jaehyun did not know what to feel, do or say. The demon disordered and made a mess of him, he does not know what to do with these feelings he has for him, what were they to begin with, he never had an appropriate relationship, just then, he wished he could read Taeyong’s mind, oddly enough, he could not even hear the related static from someone’s mind, he knows he hasn’t mastered the power yet but this was different, as if Taeyong’s mind was blank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chap Yuta explains everything to Jaehyun u.u


	5. ๑๐

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never accept drinks from strangers. Jaehyun will have to learn it the hard way.

“You had your fun now let me in normal clothing.”  
“What do you mean? That’s normal clothing to me, too much clothing in fact.” Taeyong frowned, lifting Jaehyun’s skirt up.  
“I am not leaving this room like this.”  
“Silly. The ball will be in a separate building, of course you will have to leave this room, eventually.” Taeyong pulled Jaehyun to his lap. “Aren’t you a big boy.”  
“Come on!”  
“What did we say? I dress you up, you stay safe, I undress you-  
Jaehyun pushed Taeyong back on the bed away from the lace, who laughed maniacally.  
“You’re right, I couldn’t keep my hands to myself like this you should change. I do not want to be distracted by the hottest maid in the room once we arrive, important guests to entertain.”  
Jaehyun sighed in relief, though it still bugged him how he could not read Taeyong’s mind one bit, not since the ritual anyways.  
“That, I will be an embarrassment, I never even went to prom, I wouldn’t know what to do with myself.” Jaehyun thought this tactic might work, alas, too distracted by what was under the lace and the stockings, Taeyong was not having any of it.  
“You will go, it’s final.”  
Jaehyun brought Taeyong’s face to his chest, slowly laying him backwards and sitting on his lower abdomen, the skirt spread allowing him to rub his thighs against Taeyong’s, he put on his most seductive look.  
“Bargaining your way out of it with sex?” There was a mix of laughter and amusement in Taeyong’s voice.  
“You can puncture my liver and even parts of my lungs, I’ll wheeze on the floor for your sick pleasure just spare me.” Jaehyun pleaded.  
“That’s…hot, also, out of the question.” “I do not have time for your banters Jaehyun.”  
Jaehyun looked distraught.  
Taeyong caressed his cheek, still beneath him, he reached to tear the sheer material of the top keeping him from seeing Jaehyun’s naked body, revealing a pale complexion.  
“See, your body is already clearing from the dark spots.” Taeyong attempted to change the subject.  
“Why can’t I stay here?”  
“Geez you don’t know when to close your mouth for se-  
Jaehyun was a handful, his curious eyes were gravitating as much irritating. He will have to answer to all of his questions at one point in their very, very long timeline.  
“I cannot let you stay here, alone.”  
“You said Yuta-the Shaman is coming from his trip, he can stay with me, you even said you trust him.”  
Taeyong raised an eyebrow “even if I trust him, I cannot let you stay alone with him.”  
“Why!”  
“He cannot protect you, you are more dangerous than he is, as green as you are.”  
“Rrah!”  
“It’s final, you know what it means to defy me, I do not wish to hurt you, the ball was already postponed because you slept and wouldn’t wake up on time. Everything had to be rearranged.”  
Jaehyun paled, this was set in stone.  
“Now. Do me the honors and be my escort, or is it my date they say?” Taeyong was harsher than sandpaper but also gentler than the fluff feeling of feathers against hairless skin. Either way he wrapped himself around Jaehyun for sure, very little could break this bond that was forming between the two of them. At least not until Taeyong decided otherwise.  
“You will do great as you are. It’s just a ball, nothing too fancy, it will be like the prom you never got to have.”  
Taeyong kissed Jaehyun’s hand, his knuckles, one by one, switching places, he planted kisses on his neck.  
“I think we have time for a quickie before the ball.” He said before devouring Jaehyun’s lips sweetly.

 

“He said nothing too fancy.” Jaehyun complained to himself while Jaehyun kept a hand around his waist, he was busy greeting and welcoming guests.  
The mask was itchy, the edges pressing the design red markings against the pale of his high cheeks, everyone was offered the mask upon entering but he already had his tied for him by Taeyong before leaving the penthouse, it was slightly different than what everybody else had, it came with the hairpiece as a set, earrings and two matching bracelets that he shared with Taeyong, the signature ruby made him stand out in the crowd of black and gold, their masks augmenting their stares, soft judging eyes, soon followed the whispers, the occasional ‘aah’ and ‘oh’. They must think of him as the lowest kind of human possible.  
The venue was larger than life, guests pouring from all corners of the globe, Sultans, princes and princesses, dukes and duchesses, world famous celebrities, businessmen and big household names, a mélange of colors, Taeyong spoke in so many languages and dialects fluently, Jaehyun wondered if they knew what he was, being able to change tongues like this was no easy feat for a human as young looking as Taeyong. The greetings continued for a while, to combat the boredom, Jaehyun decided to drink every time Taeyong spoke a foreign language.  
“I will go to the bar.” Jaehyun was tipsy.  
“Ah.” Taeyong grunted softly and motioned for him to get closer “Stay alert, and I’ll come fetch you in a while.” He kissed him on the lips before releasing him with a lingering look, now that the attendees got a confirmation of their relationship, their stares were harsher on Jaehyun. He ordered a glass of water to sober up, another round of booze and he will drop to his knees, crying and tearing this suit apart, it was killing him around the collar, Taeyong did not have to tie his tie this tight.  
A gloved hand touched his earlobe “My, You’re expensive.”  
Jaehyun jumped from his seat.  
The gray eyes smirked mesmerizingly, the woman with the silky black long hair moved her tiny body from the bar counter to face Jaehyun, shoving her face into his, staring at the depth of his existence.  
“Quit it Soyeon, he is all mine.” Taeyong pulled Jaehyun to him.  
“A handsome face like his? He smells delicious too, you’re worth so much more babe that to hang around a ragged geezer of a demon.” Her sharp voice squeezed itself tight between Jaehyun and Taeyong, who bought her a drink that she was yet to pick up.  
“Worse than a HuliJing?” Taeyong spat the words with apparent disgust.  
“Wouldn’t you rather be with a pretty lady than him? Jung Jaehyun? Soyeon directed the speech to Jaehyun, she had a flimsy and childish way of throwing her words that was quite unsettling, the determined look in her eyes, nothing would stop a woman from what she desired, not this one.  
“Think about it.” She left to mingle with other guests. That was the last Jaehyun saw of her that night.  
“Come on.”  
“No. I’ll just sit here, I am tired.”  
“Then Don’t leave here. I have a quick business I need take care of.” Taeyong squeezed Jaehyun’s hand “You’ll be safe as long as you stay put, Yuta will be joining you soon.”  
It was much later that Jaehyun realized that the promise Taeyong gave him was hollow, Yuta did not come to meet him at the bar.  
He was anxious now because the instant the lights quieted, he could see more glowing pairs of masked eyes than not, a sea of vibrant neon colors, reds and blues, there were some that were green too, he did not expect it and it made him feel more alone than he thought he would in a venue full of demons.  
“This is from the gentleman over there.” The bartender put a cocktail in front of him.  
Jaehyun, without thinking, downed the drink, unlike the previous shot, this was too sour that the burn punched the back of his throat, which triggered a gag reflex, he heard a giggle in his ear that prompted him to turn around, no one was there. At least not close enough to laugh inside of his head.  
The aftertaste was unlike anything he has ever had, maybe it was a bad idea to accept the drink, it had such an effect on him that he was looking for an empty bathroom stall to vomit. Once he found one, he closed the door, knelt and nothing came out, his mouth was dry.  
Jaehyun tried to cough, push his index deep down his throat, nothing worked, the terrible feeling traveled from his abdomen to the rest of his body, his first night out, his drink is spiked.  
He pushed the door open, there, the giggle again.  
It followed his footsteps and faded whenever the heel of his shoe stopped clicking, staring down the long dark corridor was a pair the same of green eyes, Jaehyun was starting to panic, something launched itself behind him, he clumsily made his way back to the venue, tripping on expensive shoes and knocking drinks out of gloved hands.  
Taeyong, he needs him, where is he at such a time. The mansion was too big.  
Door after door, room by room, Taeyong was nowhere to be found, to make matters worse, Jaehyun’s voice was gone.  
Eventually, he returned to the where the party took place, the crowds made him feel less safe and he started having tunnel vision, the voices were becoming indecipherable echoes, like an insect locked at the bottom of a jar, everyone around him seemed distant and tall, emphasizing how insignificant he felt the whole evening, and there was the giggle again, clear as day, as central in his head as the moon in the sky.  
Air. He needs fresh air to clear his mind. He will summon Ghorab and feel safer.

 

“You came to me?” The giggling voice from earlier spoke from above Jaehyun after he barely managed to open the door to the rooftops.  
A gust of wind forced him to his knees, no, it was a hand that pushed his head to the floor, smashing the concrete so hard and breaking his nose.  
“That was easier than I anticipated, oh I forgot, the drink. Sorry about your voice, it will return just in time, or maybe it won’t, not an apothecary, I am but an Alchemy dabbler.” The giggle again.  
Jaehyun ignited with rage, he will not go down without a fight, with whatever strength left in him he summoned Ghorab that as soon as it appeared was hounded by other demons the giggling man called upon, Ghorab found itself in a pinch, the scythe incapable of slashing through the flying demons that not only outnumbered but also outwitted the demon’s wide aimless scythe drops.  
Soon the demon was unsummoned when Jaehyun realized it only consumed what was left of his energy with no avail.  
“Follow it.” The man cracked his fingers to three of his demons to follow Ghorab to the underworld.  
Leave it alone. Jaehyun meant to say but his voice was still gone.  
“I should not have taken your voice.” The man grabbed Jaehyun by his front hairs and threw him across the field, landing on his back and smashing a parasol and chairs that were under it, he did not even attempt to stand up, he just took the next blow to his abdomen, soundless coughs and blood splatters, spoiling the expensive suits of the both of them, Jaehyun’s eyes rolled in the back of his head, the man pulled him by the collar of his shirt, jerking him back and forward, like a toy in the hands of a merciless child.  
“I should not have taken your voice because now I can’t hear you scream and begs for me to stop, that was very unintelligent of me.”  
Jaehyun’s swollen eyes opened just enough for him to see the green eyes, big mocking eyes, hovering above a white devilish grin, everything else was too dark under no moonlight.  
“Now what. I had thought this would last a while, you’re boring. Do something!”  
The man punched Jaehyun effortlessly turning his face the other way and almost breaking his neck, he proceeded to punch him repeatedly, knocking the mess out of him, he then turned him to his back, flipped his whole right arm and crumpled the joints like paper, Jaehyun’s tears and sweat covered his face. This could have easily been the most hopeless he has ever felt.  
Jaehyun twitched to bring his left hand to the face of the man in a weak attempt to punch his face. It was more of a cheek stroke.  
“You feel for me? That’s sweet but I am in the mood for something stronger you see.”  
The man unbuckled his pants and forced the belt between Jaehyun’s teeth.  
“Teeth take a while to grow back even for demons. Fingers however…”  
Jaehyun’s eyes widened with shock.  
Liking the panicked expression, the man produced a butterfly knife from the pocket of his suit and threw the bloodied jacket straining his arms to the side, he stretched the broken arm and twirled the knife playfully between his fingers.  
“Let’s play the knife game shall we?”  
Hop. Hop. Hop. Hop. Hop. Hop. Hop. Hop. Hop. Hop. Stab.  
“Oops I am not very good at the game.”  
The cut was vertical, it started from the knuckle down the middle of Jaehyun’s index, splitting it in half, slowly. It burned when the man licked it.  
Jaehyun spat the belt to yell for someone, just then, Icy blue replaced the cursed green eyes, Jaehyun was met with Taeyong’s worried sick face, holding him in his arms and burying him into his chest.  
Occab already penetrated the man whose insides were hollowed before his eyes could blink a second time, Jaehyun missed seeing it, he only heard his pained shriek, from his perspective on the ground he could not see what happened next but he knows it was bloody, his nose was assaulted by the smell of rusty blood, Taeyong thundering and vibrating with anger, the duel between him and the man seemed to go on for a little longer than he spent torturing Jaehyun, cackles filled his ears, he seemed to enjoy Taeyong charging at him who demanded Occab to protect Jaehyun before shifting his attention the man completely, a swarm of vultures acted as a giant protective sheet from the sneaky attacks of the foxlike demon that was set to target Jaehyun.  
It gave him time to recover a bit and drag himself to the wall behind him for support, Taeyong was reduced to his pants, his skin was intact and he was yet to be out of breath, blocking every attack and countering it with a stronger hit, unlike his opponent, he did not seem to be as affected, Jaehyun saw a different side of Taeyong, something not human, or at least something he cannot believe hid itself in the skin of a human, fast and out for blood, his eyes filled with fury and hatred, he must know the man or else he would not be as intent on ending him, that was for sure.  
“COME BACK HERE YOU COWARD!” Taeyong yelled for the man who was getting away, carried away by one of his demons.  
“I’ve only come to play for a little, sadly I am busy but thanks for inviting me.” A breathy voice answered in a cool sassy tone contrasting that of Taeyong. Jaehyun was yet to see him this livid.  
“I will come back my love, like I always do.” The man said, before doing a free fall off the rooftops “YOU ARE MINE LEE TAEYONG. ONLY MINE AND DO NOT FORGET THAT.” He yelled just before completely vanishing as if he never was there.  
After calming down, Taeyong sprinted to Jaehyun on the opposite side of the rooftops dropping to his knees. It was hard for him to ignore Ten’s provocation, with those wounds, he could not have gone too far, and Taeyong would chase after him if not for Jaehyun.  
He saw it, fumes from Jaehyun’s hand, he brought it closer to his face, with slight hesitation, he put the sliced finger in his mouth and sucked the open wound licking it all the way to the knuckle, coughing a black substance multiple times but not stopping until the wound started to heal.  
“This should do for now.” He said with a sickened look he failed to hide.  
Jaehyun’s voice was still gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops did I say Yuta will explain things in this chapter? Well I meant the one after lol.  
> I promise
> 
> It's been a month since I started writing the fic? :o


	6. Kuchikamisake: Part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyun's waking moments are scars yet he experiences too many emotions, it does not help that he has to shoulder another's burden then realize that what he knows about everyone barely scratches the surface, and maybe it's time he sorted his priorities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fixed the typos and some narration mistakes and inconsistencies, Sorry for that :x

Before he opened his eyes, he heard boiling sounds, door opening to howling wind, then shutting behind boots that must have walked on snow, a metal clank of a shovel put next to where the boots were taken off, fire was blazing in the fireplace, twisting and crackling ywigs, a figure in a heavy dark coat removing a hat and gloves, hanging them next to dried persimmons hanging from the wall, Jaehyun just realized he was fully awake now and his eyes were open, this was not yet another lucid dream he was having.  
“Oh. You’re awake.” Yuta smiled at him as soon as he noticed him.  
Jaehyun touched the ground with bare feet, dizzy from lying down, after cracking his neck and stretching his shrinking muscles, he realized something was not right, a cough and another were not restoring his voice.  
“Oh I see…” Yuta tended to the fire before sitting in front of Jaehyun, he was dressed in a fuzzy burnt orange turtleneck, which reflected his warm image.  
“Lie down for me, I’ll do a quick checkup if that’s okay?” Yuta asked of Jaehyun.  
Jaehyun was ticklish under the ribs, which was exactly where Yuta’s cold fingers remained after unbuttoning his shirt, thoroughly searching for what must be the cause of his voice loss, pressing his thumbs under Jaehyun’s heart and going in a circle, Jaehyun was flushed when Yuta put his ear to his bare chest, listening to how his lungs moved and counting for what felt like eternity.  
“Well, the potion is working, maybe you drank too much of the poison that’s why it’s taking awhile for you to get back your voice, but it will eventually.”  
Jaehyun nodded after Yuta was done examining his body.  
“I prepared a bath but you can go ahead first, we’ll eat dinner after.”  
Jaehyun coughed, his new way of communicating.  
“We’ll talk once you get back some color in your cheeks.” Yuta smiled at Jaehyun again while being led to the showers through the wooden cabin, it was a small place but everything conveniently placed and in eye level, there seemed to be only one bed, the one Jaehyun was sleeping on, it was under a big window that opened to a sheet of virgin white snow.  
“Just knock on the wood if you need something.”  
Yuta left after closing the door, this time, Jaehyun inspected his own body, he was still wearing the bracelet Taeyong gave him, carefully, he took it off and got inside of the small hot water tub, he was thinking back to the night of the masquerade, at first his mind blocked the events that happened later in the evening but as the water got colder, he had remembered everything.  
Taeyong called him Ten. Who was he? A demon, Jaehyun knows as much, the obnoxious laugh engraved in his mind surfaced, sounding just as real, Jaehyun dumped his head into the water and stayed under for few minutes, starting at the bottom of the tub in an attempt to shake the memory, what if he is hallucinating this very moment, he does not know what is real anymore, what says he isn’t well within the grasp of that man this very moment, that Yuta isn't deceiving him, once you open room for doubt everything falls apart, this world he has entered was dangerous, it was becoming quite the pattern to succumb to his wounds only to wake up in new place, and there was his voice, that was yet to return to him.  
Jaehyun gasped and popped back to the surface, he tried his words but only air passed through his lungs to his dry mouth.  
“You have been there for quite some time.” Yuta called from the other end of the door. “Can I come in?”  
Jaehyun could not have said no.  
“Sorry I keep forgetting that you cannot speak, here, I brought you a towel.” Yuta peered into the tub, the water was a grayish tinge.  
“That’s the last of it I hope. You were asleep for a few days in case you’re wondering, I did expel the poison but luckily Taeyong got most of it before it settled in your body, he sucked it out like a snake venom, he is odd really...”  
Jaehyun gave Yuta a questioning look, asking for a clarification but he had his back turned on him so he could not answer him.  
“Now that you’re cleaned up you’ll need to catch up on all the meals you’ve missed.” Yuta put the clothes he brought on a chair and slid the door shut, unlike a certain someone that never cared to give Jaehyun his privacy. He dressed up in a night blue turtleneck, smelled exactly like Yuta, of aromatic herbs and lavender. It was warm like him too.  
“I made hotpot, you don’t mind Shitake?”  
Jaehyun nodded, not in a position to be a picky eater, not that he ever was, for years he had to scavenge for food, trashcans, dumpsters or linger around shops for the leftovers.  
“I didn’t have ingredients for any Korean side dishes but we’ll survive for now.”  
Jaehyun titled his head.  
“Oh, we’re in the south pole.” Yuta placed the chopsticks in front of Jaehyun on the much too small for the two of them modern looking table.  
“I am messing with you, we are in Japan, somewhere rural enough though, just you and me.”  
Jaehyun looked outside the window, the wind steering a storm. He does feel it now, dissociated from the rest of the world, except not in a bad way, his heart was at ease. If Yuta were a predator he would be the wickedest kind, capable of soothing his victims with just a siren smile.  
“It will snow even worse tonight, you know how to pick up a shovel don’t you? Tomorrow I can show you around, it’s not much really but enough for a farm boy, d’you grow up on a farm too?”  
Jaehyun shook his head.  
“City boy.” Yuta scrunched his nose in an attempt to ease the tension visible between Jaehyun’s shoulders, his heart was pounding too.  
“I have no motives, we’re just here to detox, you in the literal sense, you’ve suffered enough for the period of time you spent around Taeyong.”  
Jaehyun coughed.  
“Take this. Write what you want to say here.” Yuta handed Jaehyun a notepad and a pen.  
He scribbled few words. [Why are we here?]  
Yuta checked on the hotpot on the kitchen stove, soon to be ready before returning to the table with rice bowls and the rest of the utensils.  
“Let’s see, the day of the masquerade, when you, excuse my words, got your shit beat out of you, Taeyong ordered me to take you on a trip, he said to keep you safe for a while, it was a matter of urgency really so I improvised when he did not specify where to take you, he has been out of reach for days now, not his first, he will come to us on his terms, he always does…”  
[When are we going back?]  
“Depends. Do you want to go back?”  
Jaehyun squinted.  
“Whenever his wishes for us to come back, it could be for a while, never mind him for now, this is precious time you’re wasting on him now that you’re finally away from his shenanigan.”  
Jaehyun snickered soundlessly.  
“He can be a lot to take in all at once. He spreads inside of you like a poison, even when his intentions are good.”  
[Actually, I am the one who spreads inside of him.] Jaehyun turned the notepad to Yuta. He hit the table so hard laughing and wiping a tear.  
“Right. You do that?”  
[Too much information?]  
“Nah. If you don’t mind me asking now that the occasion presented itself, how does it feel being with him?”  
[The sex?]  
“If you want to put it bluntly yes.”  
Jaehyun tapped the pen on the table for a short while.  
[Aside from every time he obliterated my intestines it’s actually good, I thought I’d go braindeed just from how good his touch was on my bare skin, before I knew about his power that is, and I sort of became addicted to him, the withdrawal was the worst once we were done, it would fuck me up so bad, in bed I was at the peak of happiness but right after, everything else becomes lifeless and not worth it, though lately he has been trying to release less aphrodisiac so I don’t feel completely exhausted and in need of more.]  
“There’s a typo here.” Yuta pointed and Jaehyun turned deep red.  
“You have all the time to catch up on your studies,” Yuta said encouragingly  
“I just wanted to know more about Taeyong’s power since it’s the thing he’s most discreet about, I am sorry if it triggered a bad feeling, now I kind of understand why most of his lovers die tragically. The human ones.”  
[Was he ever in a relationship with a demon before me?]  
“Oh yes, demons, goblins, the Cursed Ones and even a Hulijing.”  
[A HuliJing? What is that?] Jaehyun asked trying to remember when he heard the term.  
“Fox spirit.”  
[There was one I believe Taeyong called her Soyeon, he referred to her as a HuliJing.] Jaehyun wrote enthusiastically as he remembered.  
“Soyeon. I am glad I did not show up to the party then, she latched herself onto Taeyong for many years even after they broke up and was a nuisance, very possessive and jealous, she did not touch you did she?”  
[My ear, I think.]  
“We’ll brew a tonic for that. Enough of her, she gives me the creeps.”  
Jaehyun’s wrist was starting to hurt from scribbling.  
[I couldn’t summon Ghorab earlier, is that to do with…him? It never happened to me before.]  
“Oh, about your demon, I have a barrier erect against all demonic entities not to enter the cabin, but I already told it that it was free to hunt in the woods, an unlucky hunter or wood cutter would suffice.” Yuta said as casually as ever.  
[Sorry.]  
Yuta touched the tip of his mouth with his chopsticks, pondering.  
“It’s not just you, I use this place to rest from, well, everything else, I don’t make the potions here, and I most certainly I don’t conjure demons.”  
[And I made you do both] Jaehyun wrote, shame lingering on his face.  
“Rules can be broken sometimes. It’s not too strict anyways, my Shaman duties can take a toll on my physical body and I am only human, spending too much time around demons and in the underworld taunts my balance.”  
[Does being around me exhaust you?]  
“Hmm…Compared to Taeyong you’re tamed, pleasant to be around, I brought it on myself, I am the one who chose demonology after my old man insisted I stick to herbalism, he knew better but I was young and hot blooded, I still remember his stern face when I departed on my journey some twenty one years ago-  
Jaehyun scribbled something quick.  
[How old were you when you started this journey?]  
“I was eighteen. I am forty years of age.”  
[Would not have guessed you were a day older than me!]  
“It’s not just your kind that can tamper with looks.” Yuta gave a charming look.  
“We also can live longer, though not as long as demon carriers.” Yuta laughed generously at the look on Jaehyun’s face, in many ways he was childlike.  
[Tell me more…]  
“About?”  
[Demons, shamans and everything else.]  
“Taeyong did not tell you anything?”  
Jaehyun shook his head.  
“What about your demon?”  
Jaehyun shook his head once more.  
“Very well. First let’s eat then we talk, food is ready.”  
Jaehyun took the time to look more around the cabin while Yuta cleaned the dishes and took his bath, he started with large book cabinet in the living room, amusing the thought that the cabin led to a hidden passageway to a witch basement, after trying all the books, the thick and the small he eventually gave up, next on his tour was the small kitchen with the colorful tiles for the sink that smelled of rosemary, soaking in the suspended water, there were other herbs Jaehyun could not name, he was intrigued by a red pottery pot next to the stove, he lifted the lid, bubbles were forming and popping on the surface of a white gruel like substance from the fermenting process.  
“It won’t be ready for tonight.” Yuta slid a towel between his shoulders.  
Jaehyun almost dropped the lid.  
“You never had it before? Rice sours?”  
Jaehyun shook his head much to Yuta’s surprise.  
“It tastes the best with company, the sweetest.”  
Jaehyun put the lid back on.  
“Room for a snack?” Yuta opened the oven placed in the middle of the room that was also the source of heat, tugging at something in the fire with the poker, he carefully extracted shiny pieces of aluminum foil, placing them on a plate on top of the oven, then he used the poker to tear the foil before hooking it back to the side of the oven.  
“You like sweet potatoes?” Yuta laughed, Jaehyun was salivating.  
Hot and delicious and lightly seasoned, just as his mother made them, oven baked sweet potato was one thing he looked forward to in the windy falls and winters when he was a kid, coming back from school to a warm interior, his mother would place the food on the table just as he takes off his shoes and runs to the middle of the house, his father already back from work, they were memories he treasured, the only good ones he remembers having with his parents before they divorced and the bitterness of it his mother took out on him, saying it was his fault his father left.  
“Want more?”  
Jaehyun declined, it felt heavy on his stomach.  
\- - - -

[Are we sharing the bed?]  
“Is there something wrong with that? It's not like you had a problem with it these couple days you were unconscious.” Yuta joked  
Slowly, Jaehyun lowered his head while patting his pillow.  
“Unless you wish to sleep on the floor in this cold winter."  
The bed was not exactly big enough to surround the both of them, Jaehyun does not know, or rather knows what his body might do, so he tried to keep as much distance from Yuta. There were no lights in the room aside from the moon shining from the window above them and Jaehyun’s fluorescent eyes that Yuta calmly stared into.  
“They are changing color.” He observed.  
Jaehyun blinked.  
“Your eyes… it’s slight but they are changing from red to green, see, just the inner of your right eye,” Yuta touched Jaehyun’s right cheek, “it’s starting to happen, your demon is going up in rank, you were red eyed for how many years now, Four? That’s fast, it took Taeyong nearly ten years to raise Occab in rank, or so he says.”  
Jaehyun could not communicate without lights.  
“Eye color signifies rank in demons and their carriers, reds are for newly turned demon carriers, then there’s green and finally, blue, the colder the stronger, think this answers one of your questions, does it not?”  
Jaehyun nodded.  
Yuta closed his eyes while muttering something to himself, some kind of spell, when he opened his eyes the dark room lightened, from all corners permeated a holographic turquoise light, serenely swaying back and forth.  
“Aurora lights, well, a replica. First trick I learned to do when I was a kid, my grandmother taught it to me when I got scared in the dark and could not sleep.”  
Jaehyun was fascinated with the shimmery residue whenever his fingers touched the lights above his head. It fell on his face as twinkles of iridescent pop rocks, gentle sand that faded as soon as it made contact with his skin, leaving a tingling sensation that him smile from ear to ear like an idiot.  
“Wow, I would not have guessed you were easily entertained.” Yuta sniggered at the quizzical look on Jaehyun’s face, his flushed cheeks were very tempting to pinch, he turned to Yuta to flash him that dumb smile of his, you could barely distinguish the white in his eyes from the red within, half-moons of pure gladness.  
He could not tell you why the dancing lights made him this happy, perhaps it was that at heart, he was a child still, never having grown up or fully enjoyed that stage of his life.  
“Well, I thought the lights would help you see better to write your questions but this is okay too.” Yuta yawned, eyes collapsing on top of his lids without much resistance.  
The lights were dulling when Jaehyun realized his roommate had already fallen asleep. Shoot, no use staying up, he should go to sleep too, five minutes pass, then ten, and eventually a whole twenty minutes pass.  
Jaehyun could not sleep; he dare not move an inch or his body will hug Yuta’s. He slipped out of bed to sit on the floor and calm his heart when from the corner of his eye he saw a glimpse of what was left of the lights, concentrated luminosity that shone the brightest, a medley of intense oranges and purples, casting light on a framed picture placed at the center of the book cabinet.  
Scrupulously, he made his way to the cabinet after putting his share of the blanket on Yuta, it was cold for humans, he thinks, he made his way to the heat fading, tiptoeing, switching from the wooden planks that creaked under the weight of his foot until he was at the foot of the stairs, three steps he climbed gracefully to the book cabinet, it was odd, he spent so much time gazing at the thick books spines but did not see the picture that was between his hands, he could swear it was not there.  
It was on the front of the third shelf, Yuta must have placed it there before they went to bed, in the picture, he was grinning in the arms of a man that was also just as ecstatic, dark hair and cat like demeanor, his nose scrunched up, he seemed just about the same height as Yuta, Jaehyun traced the face of this man down to the arm around Yuta’s back in a visible display of intimacy.  
Jaehyun placed the picture back to where it was on the shelf when before his eyes, several other pictures appeared on the walls and the shelves. Same man, one with both him and Yuta in black tuxes, one of them kissing on the surface of a deck then in the water and on the sands of some beach, in every picture the man’s hands gently around Yuta’s waist, some o, bathing suits and others in formal wear and just about any other position, they had so much chemistry, Jaehyun then figured that snooping around like this was a very rude thing to do, he decided to navigate his way back to bed, careful the bed bounce did not wake up Yuta, he settled and exhaled.  
“That’s my husband.”  
Jaehyun went rigid.  
“Couldn’t sleep?”  
Jaehyun nodded in shame.  
Yuta turned to the other side, facing the cabinet.  
“Donyoung, Kim Dongyoung, the first and only Korean boy I fell in love with, met him when I was nineteen and he was twenty one, best man I knew, or maybe I only cherish the good memories.”  
Jaehyun gulped.  
“It’s weird how we seem to forget the bad traits of our loved ones once they pass. You make a shrine for them and pray for them every day despite knowing their sins, if there’s hell that man is rotting in it.”  
[I am sorry.] He meant to say.  
“He taught me Korean, I was a bit of a dunce at first but he was patient with me.” Yuta laughed a little.  
“It has been such a long time since I talked about him, did you see his stupid face? He is irritating to look at. Looking down on everyone.”  
Jaehyun was trying to keep up with Yuta’s fast speech.  
“I told him not to go, that he was not fit for the mission, that his pride would kill him and you know what he did? Exactly that, it’s funny really...” Yuta turned to Jaehyun, eyes red. “You know, when someone you thought loved you throws away their life like that it shakes your trust, makes you think they didn’t love you to begin with. Or at least didn’t love you enough.”  
Not being loved, that was a sentiment Jaehyun could relate to.  
Yuta rushed out of bed to the switch, turning all the lights on, the pictures disappeared, the ones on the wall and the shelves, as if they were never there, Jaehyun was slightly amazed.  
“Can’t stand looking at his stupid face.” Yuta sighed, Jaehyun inched closer to where he was at the edge of the bed, putting a hand on his shoulder for support, in a way, he was thankful his voice was gone, he would not know what to say to comfort Yuta.  
“He was the one who introduced me to Taeyong, worked for him ever since he was fifteen and knew I would be of use for him. And I was, at times I was so jealous of the obligation he showed to Taeyong, eyes full of respect and admiration, whatever the mission he was on it, even if the cost was his life, so many times he got close to dying, and I had to treat his wounds, he couldn’t see mine, how my heart ached and how I cried,” Yuta stopped his spontaneous storytelling to adjust his hoarse voice, Jaehyun took note of that and rushed to the kitchen to bring him a glass of water.  
“He was out of it the last few years of our marriage, I liked to believe I was the pillar he held onto but I was drowning, never said anything to him, afraid he leaves me.”  
Jaehyun nodded, offering the glass.  
“I found the only way we had time just for the two of us was to drug him whenever he overworked himself, spend few days here, he wouldn’t be mad at me but I saw it, the anxious arch between his brows, the nervous smile he put on, as soon as he could he’d leave with some excuse early in the morning without me, what a terrible man he was. Constantly on the grind, for what? We would have lived just fine if his ambitions weren’t so high, what did he need? We had it all.” Yuta was ranting more than venting.  
[Did Taeyong have a hand in his passing?] Jaehyun wrote, just as he thought against showing the question to Yuta because it was too forward the latter let out a spine-chilling laugh.  
“Taeyong…once he’s in your life he will suck the marrow out of your spine, paralyze you-”  
Jaehyun blinked and raised his eyebrows in astonishment.  
“He said Dongyoung was not good enough for the mission, Dongyoung’s fault was his pride, he thought it was a jab at his skill and competence, didn’t listen to neither Taeyong nor my warnings against going, he fooled me, packed his suitcase and left for Rome. By the time I realized what had happened, he was cold in a pouch, just as he wished, to die on duty.”  
Yuta broke down.  
Jaehyun’s hand went in circular motion on Yuta's back, soothing him, at one point he took him in his arms to contain the sobbing mess that he was.

 

Part two will be updated in two days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will slow down with the updates, soon I have exams and I need to study for those.


	7. kuchisakekami: part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He will not like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. Might rearrange the last part, it's a bit messy and I have like, three energy, I will rewrite it and add more spice to it, sorry to early readers!
> 
> Also, the chapter won't separate, I don't know how to fix it for now but it's all a giant thing that personally, I would not find pleasing to read, :"( haha fixed it.

Jaehyun let go. The line between his eternal craving for warmth and affection and comforting Yuta blurred.  
Compose yourself.  
He thinks as tears fall on his lap, hard to fight.

  
“Wasn't I the one you were comforting? ah, we’re broken beyond repair, want me to hold you?” Yuta laughed into a sniffle, emotionally pummeled, blackened and caving under eye, he still manages to retain the charm with a simper, even if vulnerable.

  
These words ignited like a match trail down Jaehyun’s throat forcing unspoken words into breathy gasps, it was maddening, he meant to say so much but it was taken from him. The only thing he ever had, his words.

“There, there, I didn't mean to put the load on your shoulder, I just never had the chance to talk about Dongyoung in a while, and this place reeks of his smell, it forces him into my mind so vividly though it's been almost five years.” Yuta patted Jaehyun’s shoulder, the later shook his head.

He should not make this about him. “I would have outlived him anyways even if he didn't die.” Yuta was trying to lift the heavy gloom in the atmosphere.

“Come on! You are like a child, I should not have told you any of this, you’re making me feel bad, I know your life was not easy either. You can talk to me about it if it helps you feel better.”

Jaehyun was crying because he never expected Yuta's life to be this tragic, his attempt at hiding his face with his sleeves was making his tears come down in streams and his throat felt as if it was sawed in half.

 

“Booze.” Yuta perked up after a while. “We’ll soak our sorrow in booze and come light as dawn!”

“Or completely wasted, which works too.” Yuta Said with such resolve.

There was a jerk, Jaehyun’s shoulders indicated he was laughing, a little. His tears were drying.  

“I am breaking yet another rule.” Yuta asked Jaehyun to come to the kitchen when he figured he'd calmed down. “Hold this for me.”  Jaehyun took the glasses from Yuta’s hands without taking his eyes off what he was doing; he took some dust from a cabinet over the stove and sprayed it on the substance in the red pot. It bubbled and layers of the gruel melted on top of one another, eventually, it came to a simmer and all that was left was a semi-thick white liquid after everything else evaporated.

Jaehyun watched fixedly. “Heck might as well sweeten it.” What looked to be sugar at first glance reacted in dusty pink cloud upon contact with the wine, it eventually settled and all traces of it disappeared to the bottom of the pot.

“It just needs a couple more minutes to be ready. I might have added too much sweetener.” Yuta said as he poured the wine into a container. The smell was aromatic, nauseatingly sugary. 

Everything was set on the table, Jaehyun was searching for ice cubes in the nearly empty fridge, he was willing to bet Yuta could make those in  an instant out of water and some powder.

“I’ll have you know that I am a bad drinker.” Yuta announced just as Jaehyun settled with the cubes on the table.

“I was trying to keep the alchemy to a minimal but we needed a distraction for the night is long, what I just did was speed up the process that would have otherwise taken a whole night, I often did it when I was younger, I cut the waiting time short for almost everything, as I grew older, my metabolism slower and worse of all, my hair growth, I realized beauty was in the process not the results. Even if I am not patient, I think your generation lives hectic lives.”

Jaehyun nodded.

"But enough of this geezer’s wisdom.” Yuta poured for the both of them, fragrant and just a tad bitter, it burnt just right.

Jaehyun let a sigh of delight. He never drank wine this delicious.

“Ah! What was that, your voice, the sigh you just made, that was audible, you’re getting your voice back!”

They let few minutes pass before Jaehyun dared use his throat for more than sipping.

It did not work.

Yuta smacked Jaehyun’s arm lightly. “I’ll do enough talking for the both of us until you get your voice back, don't be discouraged.”

Jaehyun could not help a defeated look.  Yuta poured and finished a second before he remembered he promised to talk, his felt loose and domestic.  

“RIGHT! Let’s see…I am done talking about my idiot, and I certainly do not wish to talk about your idiot…Do you have anything on your mind?"

[How and why do these demons exist?] Jaehyun wrote in big letters.

“That’s boring…” Jaehyun figured he tries. “But I’ll tell you, I promised didn’t I?" Yuta let out a big sigh.  

The crackle of the fire and the howling winds outside creating suspense before he started narrating. 

"It all started a long time…Asmodeus, the demon king of earthly spirits, in one of his routine visits to the surface, was found to be courting a human of high rank, a royalty. He wished to neglect his duties as ruler of his branch in hell and live amongst humans as one of their kind, as close as it can get for a high profile demon, then he was summoned by Beelzebub, the devil, for a questioning, they spared and Beelzebub reigned victorious.”

Yuta poured more, this time just for himself as he almost spilled the wine on himself before Jaehyun stopped him.

“Beelzebub ordered for Asmodeus to be thrown into the human world as a beast hideous to look at and without his powers, the lover could not recognize Asmodeus without glamour at first but upon discovery of his identity, she denied him words and threw his in a cell, as a prop to be used in times of war, he remained shackled in the dark, when he managed to escape, he dwelled on the land, many years, shunned and unwanted. Eventually his ban was lifted after Beelzebub was done teaching him a lesson, Asmodeus unleashed his wrath on humans, luring them to the underworld with shiny coals.”  

From thereon, Jaehyun could have an idea on what happened next, Yuta was drunken only he recited the story with precision, it must have been the effect of repetition.

“The shiny coals sent the humans to the underworld upon touch, there, they were turned to a hybrid of a demon and fragments of their previous selves. A shell. Asmodeus then had the idea to turn these shells of humans into demons that in turn infect other humans, the shiny stones these humans were lured into the underworld with, were used to trap them, sent back to earth until an unlucky soul made contact with the stone. A vicious cycle” Jaehyun took the time to absorb all of this.

[So, what you mean to say is that my demon and Taeyong's were human?]

“Exactly. it was because Asmodeus became lenient that he turned his game into what it is now, the first humans that were turned drmons are promised freedom if they convince their carriers to sign their souls away, the carriers will in turn become demons with their individual powers, swearing loyalty to the underworld rulers, to be summoned at their will, it’s a bit tricky for you, you’re denied both hell or heaven.” Jaehyun's head was starting to hurt. “I also think you forget the memories of the life you once had when you sign the contract, you essentially become a tool to be used by the demons of the higher ranks, giving them sacrifices, in exchange of being the ultimate life form.”

[Sacrifices?] Jaehyun was intrigued by this part.

“The humans that you kill, or order your demon to kill.” Yuta said with annoyance, having to explain the simplest of things was absurd to him when he grew up with these stories for bedtime (mostly what scared him at night) “These humans you kill, their blood spills to the underworld for all forms of life there to feed, it keeps it busy and dynamic, there are those that turn up conscious and before they are thrown to be feasted on, they are harrowed to see if fit to be a demon, if that should be the case, they becomes a demon, waiting for a master on this world, it’s kind of like a demon pumping machine, ensuring there is no shortage of demons, demons with a slight advantage.”

Yuta wet his dry by now throat with more wine. “You’re immune to the curse of the surface and can easily channel between the underworld and this world, your kind are highly prized. Demons have curfews of sorts, if breached, they burn, they can only stay on the surface for an appointed amount of time that varies in length in accordance to their ranks, kind of like staying under water, some people are naturally better and can hold their breath longer, for example, Hades, one of Asmodeus servants can stay on earth for an extended period of time, he will eventually burn to ashes if he overstays, as is the case with the rest of the demons. otherwise they would have festered like an infection on earth.”

[This is all so interesting yet so boring.]

Yuta laughed. "It is a lot to explain for one sitting but I hope you get the gist of it, that I at least tackled some of your hot burning questions.”  Yuta said with seductive sarcasm. 

[You have. Now I am not so confused about what I’ve become.] A rush went through Jaehyun's spine, his was drunk, which helped him not overthink.

“I was expecting more of a reaction, you seem to have taken it well.”

[I just do not know how to feel yet, I can’t doubt it, obviously.] “Whenever you’re in doubt or feel curious about anything, you can come to me.”

[Thank you.]

“You’re very welcome, lad.” Jaehyun lied his head back, all warm and giddy, there was the alcohol confusion over all the information , and then Yuta made a move, trippy and sluggish, he was on Jaehyun's lap, looking up to him.

Jaehyun opened his mouth slightly, staring into eyes colored with a visible and vibrant sexual color, demanding and commanding.

“Talking about Dongyoung…made me feel a certain way.”

Jaehyun struggled to muster any courage to remove Yuta’s hand from where it was on his lap. he was up now.

“It couldn’t be…you’re loyal to him?” 

No! Jaehyun wanted to say, almost on reflex. Yuta could not go on to think that.

“Uhh…what’s this?” lines of a wily smile spread on Yuta’s face without a second of hesitation, red spots adorning his high cheeks and falling into Jaehyun’s arms a hiccup later.

“What a shame, you are cute but he would be out of hand to deal with if he were to find out we did anything.”  Yuta said, much to Jaehyun’s dismay.

Yuta’s hair was wet, kind of, and it filled Jaehyun’s nostrils with shampoo. “AHH I am just messing with you, not that I hate the look on your face, all disappointed, it’s flattering to know I steer something in you, as old and wrinkly as I am.” Yuta laughed a little into his words, slurring his speech, he spoke like a toddler. This was the third contradicting statement, he was all over the place just make up your mind.

Jaehyun’s mind raced with so many thoughts, he was lucky Yuta could not read minds, though he wished he could read his mind at this moment in particular to see if he was joking or being serious, Ghorab must be very far away and he cannot summon it, their connection breaks the longer the distance and he cannot rely on his mind reading power, it is the closest to being a normal human.

 

Yuta snuggled up to Jaehyun, not exactly helping with his bulge, he moved away but like a leech Yuta was attached to his lower half, getting a kick out of his jumbled and drunken state. “Oi Come Onn! You’re soo shoft I jus’ wan’cuddle.” Yuta, a flirt by nature knew what buttons to push to get the most out of Jaehyun, to excite his already agitated self. “Ain’t this a handful.” Yuta lowered his head almost speaking to the part of Jaehyun’s body draining the blood out of his head. 

Can he be done with the tease? In his head, Jaehyun pinned Yuta underneath him, planting kisses all over him, slowly undressing him and making sweet love to him, all night long.  He just was not seeing how to top and tame that unreadable, unholy devilish look, tackling this shaman would be a sin greater than every sin he has committed, and that was according to all religions. 

The switch in the mood, just a second ago, Yuta was like a refreshing orange on a mildly warm autumn day, now he was like drizzling hot caramel, burning the tips of Jaehyun’s curious fingers, he underestimated his killer charm because he was the one beneath Yuta, he let his guard down, in nature, he would have been a dead prey. “You really want me don't you?”

Jaehyun was seriously turned on, drunk, but also turned on, both sensations aiding the other. Dazed and tight.

“I want to fuck you so hard you can't use your torso.” 

Jaehyun gasped loudly, he cannot believe he just said that, Yuta smiled conceitedly. 

Jaehyun was too wasted to have used his ‘shut up don’t say it’ reflex, it did not help that his voice was gone for days. 

“Aw, you finally said your first words.” Yuta let out a maniacal laugh.  He bent down on Jaehyun, eyes locked with his.

Jaehyun gulped. the thought he did not mean to vocalize just now was the only thought he had at the tip of his tongue before he could bite it, his voice came back at such an inconvenient time, jizzy and slow.

 How desperate must he sound?

"We’re drunk. It wouldn’t be a good idea.” Yuta moved away from frozen Jaehyun who did not want to initiate the elder. It was a waste, what else would they with this intimacy really? Still, it would be embarrassing if he is rejected and had to spend however many days in vain lust. 

“Don't look too disappointed now.”

 

Jaehyun arched his brows, trying to hide his disappointment.

 

 

"Fuck it.” Yuta said and a hot blazing trail of kisses, biting and grinding Jaehyun, who at first was surprised but did not take long to spread his heat inside of Yuta’s mouth in French, He removed Jaehyun's turtleneck feeling his abs and rubbing his nipples.

Their tongues meeting midway, moving in unison and leaving no space for a third element, Yuta was the one drawing air from Jaehyun to a point of apparent exhaustion, demons had thicker lungs that drew more oxygen and Jaehyun forgets he is a superhuman, he bit Yuta’s unresponsive lips with passion who then put his hands on Jaehyun’s bare shoulders asking for a time off, it only ignited Jaehyun’s desire for Yuta.

“Easy on me.” Yuta said short of breath.

Jaehyun rid Yuta of the suffocating turtleneck, not in consideration however.

It was the only layer he had on, much to Jaehyun’s delight, he licked his way between the prominent collarbones, leaving a trace of pure pleasure that escaped Yuta’s mouth as moans, pleading for more. He lubricated Yuta's nipples with his saliva, going in circles with his tongue, slow, slower.

Yuta moaned louder "Jaehyun! More...uhh" This was the push he needed,

Jaehyun moved the both of them on top of the bed, tossing Yuta with a bounce on the small mattress, their legs tangled and sticking out, Jaehyun removed Yuta’s pants in hasty movement before coming back to his soft lips, tearing and biting viciously, leaving red markings on his neck and shoulders while grabbing his hips and brushing his thighs, there was this spot just a little below his hips that made Yuta jump, curling himself around Jaehyun.

Jaehyun was unbuckling his own pants when he heard that voice.

“My my, this is quite the show.”  Dread covered every inch of Jaehyun’s body with Goosebumps. from his peripheral, he could see Taeyong, dressed in a black hip length cape and rolling his sleeves, he appeared out of nowhere, looking down on the naked couple, his eyes icier than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a couple of days? More like ten days amirite
> 
> So, you may not know this about me, mostly you don't care, but I am a HUGE weeb, like, probably even bigger a weeb than I am into Kpop, or just as equally, anyway, there was delay in updating the chapter not because I was studying for my exams, as I should be, but because I discovered Jojo Bizarre adventure and boy let me tell you, it's immersive, it's so good.
> 
> Like, Really, Really, good. It's so absurd, but in a good way, my friend (and other friends I consider ) been begging me to watch it for four years now, I relented and I must say, it's one good case of peer pressure.
> 
>  
> 
> I also watched some episodes from the 90s Moomin adaptation , which is one of Renjun favorite shows and boy, it's so wholesome and Snufkin is C H A O T I C. Useless: the Moomin creator died exactly on my Birthday RIP :'(. 
> 
> Anyways, I'll not promise to update soon because I am actually lost for ideas, oh, and do tell me if the explanation to the whole demon thing resonates with you, or at least does not confuse you completely. Thank you! 
> 
> I feel like this chapter is where a lot of people drop the fic lol. Might go on haitus


	8. Palate Cleanser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong is a cat and the one old lady keeping it alive is Jaehyun, petting him and caring for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I am kinda back.

Why was he here? How is he here, Jaehyun stiffened like a log, disordered, not knowing what to do, his emotions and thoughts biting him in the face when he couldn’t act on them, he was just getting to the good part, his fingers wet and Yuta open, just for him, why of all people, did Taeyong come.  
The rational side of Jaehyun was thinking in the suspense that seemed to last for ages. There was never the promise to be exclusive with one another but this was Taeyong, unpredictable and temperamental. He was the person mothers warned against messing with the first day of school.  
Yet being on top of another man had ramifications, surely. However, there were no waves in the air, Yuta did not seem to be as affected by the weight of the situation, he was caught in Jaehyun’s arms, scanning for his top and pants, and it calmed Jaehyun a bit.  
Jaehyun had encounters with wild beasts in the vast forests of the U.S where he slept or took shelter, he should be fine as long as he does not break eye contact or runs away, at least that’s what one park ranger told him, one that Occab disintegrated later that night when he was on duty, Jaehyun felt pity for him but soon forgot, funny this memory should come to him at such a time, maybe this was his Karma for the many innocent lives he crushed like tiny bugs without second thought for his own salvation.   
Eventually, Taeyong was tired staring at the naked mass, he walked to the kitchen for a glass, the cleanest, glugging water into it from the tap, before that he delicately removed the black velvety gloves and reached to the top shelf where lemons were soaking in a jar, dropping two slices into the water before coming back to the main area, this time limping. 

Yuta turned to Jaehyun, horrified, who shared his expression, the former got closer to Taeyong while the later stayed near the bed.  
Maybe this was a trick, he better stay close to the door.  
Taeyong did not acknowledge their existence any more than he did a second ago, wrapped in a world of his own, you see, dripping, was blood on the wooden flour around him, chunks.

The silence was deafening.

Taeyong lunged forward in startled motion, all the buildup was like a jump scare in a cheap thriller, he fell on the table that broke under his iron grip, and then he did the unthinkable.  
He started crying.  
So loud. So pure and so depressing.  
Yuta yelled for Jaehyun to carry Taeyong to the bed.  
Without a second of delay, he did so, the beaten up demon carrier still crying.  
Blood stung where it touched Jaehyun, on his hands and parts of his forearms, Taeyong was losing a considerable amount of blood.   
He bled on the sheets, soaking them crimson.  
Yuta rushed to his cabinet, opening it to all shades of color in jars, remedies and potions.  
Jaehyun was very confused, how did Taeyong appear in the middle of the cabin, he did not know he could teleport, more importantly, why was he bleeding like this?   
There was no time for him to ask these questions, Yuta ordered he flips Taeyong on his backside and strips him from his clothes.  
Taeyong’s back was bubbling and lava hot, wounds so horrible to look at, slashes that were beginning to fester, he let out a pained grunt as he was barely on the edge of fainting.  
Jaehyun’s heart clenched, he felt petty for whatever happened to Taeyong.  
“Why is he like this?” He asked Yuta in panic.   
“I’ve seen this before.” Yuta answered a second later, morbidity lacing his voice.   
“What is it?” Jaehyun pleaded to know.  
“First we’ll treat him, I am gonna need your help, I cannot touch Taeyong, you will be the one to tend to his wounds. I’ll give you instruction.”  
Jaehyun nodded, his job was to be a nurse attending to an emergency under clear instructions from the doctor.  
Jaehyun rubbed his hands with an oil like substance before applying ointment to the back of Taeyong, only it was around the wounds and never directly touching them, Yuta said it was venom and fire, the markings were deliberate, pulsing and spitting blood, each wound like it was alive, not like anything Jaehyun saw before, the bruising was worsening and digging holes into the back of Taeyong who let one final blood curdling scream before he passed out this time.

“What in the…” Jaehyun staggered backwards.  
Yuta took him to the side, his face was white and he was about to pass out as well.  
“You don’t look too well. Take a breather. Unfortunately, I still need your help. It’s hardly over.”  
What followed was a miasma of actions, murky waters in jars, Yuta instructing Jaehyun on how to rid of. Talismans and healing potions, just to stabilize Taeyong’s seemingly critical state.  
His temperature burned the tips of Yuta’s fingers multiple times and Jaehyun knew why he was the one tasked with treating Taeyong directly, the whole time, he was sweating and breathing harshly. Sleep talking and often crying.

 

6:04 AM  
Finally. Yuta collapsed on a chair, on the floor next to him was Jaehyun, exhausted and spent.  
Nursing Taeyong through the night left them with very little rest time.  
Yuta sighed, but it was of relief.  
Jaehyun’s mind bubbled with questions. Yuta seemed to know exactly what was wrong with Taeyong yet was not telling him.  
“I’ll make coffee. We only managed to bring his temperature down but it should help his body fight back on its own now, we did what we could with what we had.”  
Jaehyun turned towards Taeyong who was sleeping on his back, his alabaster skin refracting the light from the window a million times and his long eyelashes fluttering ever so lightly, threatening to open to a world of horror, whatever he was dreaming about. Sweat trickled from his temples following a trail on the base of his neck, Jaehyun brushed the droplets before they reached his mouth, he was thinking he should wake him up from his nightmare, he knows how unpleasant they can be.  
Instead, he pet his hair, then brushed his bruised cheek with his other hand, it seemed to help the frightened Taeyong, he was able to take longer breaths, then releasing and taking even longer to inhale.  
“It was Ten’s doing.”  
“What?” Jaehyun tucked a pillow under Taeyong’s chin. Absent-mindedly.   
“I don’t have the ingredients to make a potion to see into his mind what happened but as much I can tell. Those horrible-“ Yuta trailed off, giving a mug to Jaehyun who took it gratefully.  
“It’s his signature. Taeyong had those-I don’t understand!” Yuta got angry.  
“What do you not understand?”  
“Taeyong went to Ten willingly, and those wounds, it must mean he stayed in his custody for days, after everything why would he go back? Is this some kind of sick pleasure he developed? I mean, I already know he’s a bit of a masochist but…” Yuta put fingers and rubbed between his eyes while sighing.  
“Is this…something about their past?”  
“Oh well, we have to wait for him to wake up and ask him. He’ll have to tell you himself about Ten if he is willing to keep you around.” Yuta picked up a shovel and before going out turned to Jaehyun one last time. “He would be mad if I took the liberty of sharing his private matters with you.” Yuta made a gesture indicating sarcasm.  
“I’ll go get some wood for the fireplace from the storage and get my mind off things. Keep an eye on him will you?”  
“Sure.”  
Jaehyun stayed put. There was only coffee at the pit of his stomach, and very little leftover from the alcohol. He was quick to sober up once he landed eyes on the grim face of Taeyong earlier tonight. That was a scare.

He listened to the sound of Yuta’s boots shuffling on the snow outside, the murmur of the kettle threatening to overspill on the stove and Taeyong’s rhythmic breathing, the dull sun and the steady weather as if there was never a storm the night earlier. Well, there was another storm. About to wake up.

Jaehyun let his tiredness take him to the dream realm.   
An hour later he woke up only to realize not much has changed, Yuta was still outside and Taeyong out cold.  
“You’re really out of it.”  
“Huh?”  
“You were looking at me with such intensity that it woke me up. Your gaze.”  
“You look horrible. Go back to sleep.” Jaehyun’s heart was pounding in his ears.  
“So you can perfectly fuck Yuta this time?”  
Jaehyun went deathly pale. He was still thinking of something to distract Taeyong with when his own words led him exactly where he did not want to go with this conversation.  
“I am just hurt you would not invite me to the fun.” Taeyong was still on his back, tugging the pillow and pouting childishly.  
“What?” Jaehyun mouthed inaudibly, how come this was the first thing on Taeyong’s mind after showing up with those horrible wounds. Maybe he was the one trying to divert from the subject of his injuries.   
“Aren’t you…mad?”  
“Mad? Why of course I am! I am livid! You exclude me from the only thing I ever wanted.”  
“Yuta said you were with Ten, and he gave you those wounds.” Jaehyun took on a wager.   
“What’s he knows.” Taeyong wiped the smirk from his face.  
“I need to know about this Ten guy.” Jaehyun was surprised at the way he was flapping his gums, but if there was a time to coax the truth out of Taeyong, it was now that he is bed bound.  
“It would do you no good.” Taeyong winced as the blanket around his shoulders fell off his shoulder when he rose from bed, he was looking at the bandages covering his upper torso   
“Did you do this?”  
“Yes.”  
“Lousy job.”  
“Then maybe you should have thought it through before getting yourself badly hurt.”  
“Thank you. I teleported here first thing I could, Ten must be looking for me now, he will be mad as all hell.” Taeyong said with a victory smile before the pain was traceable wrinkles on his face, the remedies could only do so much where demon venom was concerned, considerably healed, it would take a number of cleaning rituals before Taeyong’s wounds could heal on their own.  
“You teleported here?”  
“Oh yeah! My newly gained power. I took a stone from Ten’s collection.”  
“You did what?”  
“I…I really don’t feel like explaining things just yet, coffee, I need something for this head splitting headache, would you mind?”  
“Making you coffee?”  
Taeyong limped to a chair where he found a shirt that he struggled to put on, he was shriveled to half his size like a raisin, not so menacing and even less so commanding, but Jaehyun made the coffee, he made it for the exact reason he wouldn’t if it was the snarky Taeyong asking for it, even if he came to regret it a second later at the barrage of insults hurled at how terribly and horribly his coffee tasted, it’s not his fault he drank it like this for many years, watered down, even half brewed and cold sometimes.  
“Your taste buds must be damaged for you to call this coffee.”  
“Oh I am sorry a homeless druggie cannot make coffee suited to your palette.”  
“It’s just black water at this point.” Taeyong sighed into the cup earning a scuff from Jaehyun.  
“I haven’t had anything to eat for days, ever since I sent you away, I am glad your voice is back.”  
Jaehyun stared at Taeyong, still struggling to find a position he could comfortably sit and drink his coffee without spilling it from between his shaky hands.   
“I am just so tired.”  
“Then go to sleep.”  
“I am famished. Occab and Cross are hunting to replenish mine and their energy, I can’t go back to sleep just yet.”  
“Cross?”  
“Why my new demon! He is much too young but with a convenient power, that’s how I could teleport here.” Taeyong said as he rested a chin on Jaehyun’s shoulder, coiling around him like a snake and lifting his arms to tug at the back of the chair so Taeyong has freedom of lifting and drinking from his cup.  
“You smell horrible.”  
“Is this pay back for when I said you reeked of drugs?”  
“No. this is me telling you to take a shower.”  
“Have you not seen my wounds? I would die.”  
“No you wouldn’t.”  
“Well I wish!”  
“What about this Cross demon, how did you obtain it.” Jaehyun leaned to the back of the chair, allowing for Taeyong to press his ribcage and use him as a support cushion until he finished his drink.”  
“I took it from Ten’s collection.” Taeyong’s voice reverberated in Jaehyun’s ear.  
“Are you planning on telling me anything about this Ten?”  
“We’ll see.”  
“Was he a lover?”  
“Not really.”  
“A spouse?”  
“No.”  
“Family then.”  
“Don’t overstep. Maybe one day I’ll tell you. Right now I want to do the opposite of talking about him.”  
“So we’re not talking about Ten. Cool.”  
“Just stay how you are and don’t say anything.”  
Jaehyun cranked his neck.  
“Besides I am thinking of a way to punish you for what you’ve done, you cannot go around flirting with other men, I won’t let it slide.” Taeyong placed the mug on the table, snuggling further into Jaehyun and bringing him closer in a bone-crushing hug.   
“That’s the spot.” He said as he collapsed his weight on Jaehyun, there were occasional pained noises and soft murmurs, by the time Yuta was back, he had gone back to sleep, the later chuckled at Jaehyun, Taeyong was like a feline that fell asleep in his arms and he did not dare move one bit in fear of waking him up.  
“What happened?”  
“He wanted coffee and a snack.”  
“I thought I heard screaming sounds from the woods.”  
“He says he got a new demon.”  
“Oh really? I thought he-never mind.” Yuta trailed off.  
“Mind giving me a hand?” Jaehyun stretched as much as Taeyong allowed for him, Yuta took the time to register the imagery of Taeyong in fetus position, Jaehyun was the umbilical cord, taken for granted until one day Taeyong will be forced out, for now he was siren and at ease, when was the last he’s ever been at ease?   
“You sure you don’t want to be tangled like this, I’d hate to wake him up, it’s like taking a child’s stuffed toy while they are sleeping and let me assure you, Taeyong’s attitude if he is woken up is intolerable.   
“Just help me out will ya? The crusted blood in his hair is filling my nostrils and it’s nauseating.”  
Yuta pulled Taeyong away and helped Jaehyun put him on bed on his back.  
“How long will he have to stay like this?”  
“I am afraid he’ll take some time to heal. The poison makes it hard to close wounds.”  
“Is there somewhere else I can sleep in. the smell is horrible, the more my mind is focused on it the unbearable it gets.”  
“It’s probably because it reminds you of Ten. That’s how he smells.” Yuta spoke softly with lowered and focused eyes.  
“Oh…” Jaehyun nodded slowly in agreement.  
“It would be best if we stayed together, Ten is a beast on the loose it’s quite possible he finds us, who knows what tracking he put on Taeyong.”  
“What do then?”  
“You could give him a bath.”  
“Me?”  
“He’ll smell like this for as long as Ten’s poison is in his system, and his wounds will keep bleeding, it won’t be pretty…you’ll have to keep changing his bands…”  
“Can’t you ritual shower him or whatever you do, you’re the expert.”  
“I am thank you but, nah.”  
“Why?!”  
“It’s a hassle. Your endurance gives you an advantage over me, I could be seriously injured from simply touching his toxic skin, it’s kind of like highly radioactive material to us normal humans, you’ll be just fine, unless you prefer to sleep outside on the snow and who knows who could attack you.”  
“You’re one demon.”  
“I live among them. I picked up a trait or two.”

 

It was dinner when Taeyong woke up again, loofah in hand, Jaehyun almost broke the only other table in the room chasing after him.  
“That’s a lot of energy for someone with wounds like yours.”  
“I do not want you to touch me with that. Let me sleep, forever!” Taeyong wheedled yet he did not sound nearly as threatening as the index pointed towards Jaehyun who was panting.  
“You look and sound awful. Let me do you and me the service of washing you of your sins.” Jaehyun was forcibly deadpan, anything was going to trigger his gag reflex.  
“Not to put too fine a point on it but you smell horrible that my flowers on the window sill withered.” Yuta was on the other end of the hallway, ready to jump Taeyong in a pincer attack.  
“I’ll be leaving tomorrow anyways. I wouldn’t want to bathe anywhere else. Certainly not here.”  
“Excuse you.”  
“It’s too much to handle, stop being a brat.” Jaehyun was becoming a little causal in speaking to Taeyong.  
“His blood in on you, did you brawl?”  
“What else you think we did.”  
“You let him play you.” Yuta crossed his arms firmly.  
“You think I’d let him do such a thing?”  
“You cannot fool me.”  
Jaehyun was lost.  
“I did, deliberately.”  
“I am not your mother Taeyong. I am just curious.”  
“He said something about YoungOh.”  
“And you believed him?”  
“I was between a rock and a hard place. I had to, for my own sanity.”  
“You know he’s the bluffer of the century.”  
“He wasn’t. Not this time.”  
Yuta’s eyes widened and his breath hitched “What do you mean?”  
“I will find him.”  
Yuta staggered, his stomach convulsed and he clutched the wall for support, asking the heavens for support, his heart throbbing, Taeyong saw all the nerves on his face pulse with fiery blood, the question sizzled in his mouth, he was afraid to ask it. So he didn’t.  
“Keep me on it.”  
“Are you sur-  
“Just keep me on it damn it!” Yuta lost his temper.  
“Alright.” Taeyong was tense himself, he turned to Jaehyun without any words and lead the way to the bath without resisting.

“What are you looking at?”  
Taeyong said to Jaehyun who was staring at him.  
“What was that about just now?”  
“Misplaced knowledge is cursed knowledge. Just wash me, wasn’t that what you wanted?”  
Jaehyun sat on the bench, Taeyong was expecting to be undressed and unbandaged, with every layer unfolded a feeling of unease that bloomed from the pit of Jaehyun’s stomach. He could not keep his mind focused on who was in front of him. Not until Taeyong let out a loud groan, Jaehyun took notice of his hands on the bandages.   
“Hot poker laced with poison, Ten likes to fuck with me like that.”  
“That’s the kind of stuff I imagine you’re into.” Jaehyun said with a shrug, still absent minded until a sharp pain   
Taeyong’s grip was ensnaring, he would not let go no matter how bent out of shape Jaehyun’s arm was becoming by the second.  
“I don’t bend to such filth. I am a man of my means, yes, and you could think otherwise, don’t voice it.”  
Jaehyun was breathing harshly, hard not to break under the unrivaled gaze and his arm went numb from the pain.  
“I am sorry. Didn’t think it’d upset you.”   
Taeyong was slowly letting Jaehyun free, even feeling a little sorry for the fright he caused him.  
“I am all yours now. Do me as you see fit. No, as you please. It’s good time for pay back wouldn’t you say?”  
“I am not about taking it out on a man when he is down.” Jaehyun spat conceitedly.  
Taeyong huffed in response.

The bandages, brownish red and stained were left to soak in detergent   
Jaehyun poured water between Taeyong’s shoulders, it was a little awkward for him, showering a grown man.  
“Ahhh. This reminds me of the many Moroccan and Turkish baths I’ve had back in the day when I was a nomad…they scrub the back out of your back yet it felt so good, I could use that, these scars are irritating me.”  
“You were a nomad?” Jaehyun was trying not to look at the scars as their mention to keep it together.   
“There’s very little I haven’t tried and done.”  
“You’re like the human Barbie.”  
Taeyong arched his brows.  
“Because…you had many occupations.” Jaehyun was careful not to get on Taeyong’s bad side yet again.  
“I know what Barbie is, I was amongst those to first invest in the parent company.”  
“You mean…you made Barbie?”  
“No not really. The idea, I funded it in a sense.”  
“Oh. Cool.” Jaehyun was holding a chuckle.   
“Now that you mention it…would studying Business interest you?”  
“Me? Who didn’t even finish high school?”  
“Plenty void to fill. In time and soul. Might as well fill that brain of yours.”  
“Sure  
“Do consider my offer.”  
Jaehyun did not say a word, scrubbing the undamaged parts of Taeyong’s body, there was a moment of uncomfortable skin friction and breathing against one another’s faces, intensive staring and thigh rubbing.  
“You can touch my back. I will put up with it, I did it to myself after all.”  
“Oh I am not so sure.”  
“What’s you insinuating?”  
“You were hallucinating yesterday. When we treated you, kept screeching like a toddler who dropped their lollipop on a dirt road.”  
“This...me?”   
“I have no graves to swear on but you sure need believe me. It was embarrassing.”  
“I don’t sense fear from you, I don’t like it.”  
“You can only be so intimidating looking like a shriveled dried persimmon.”  
“Maybe I should have that snarky mouth of yours punished then you wouldn’t go above me.”   
“I am quivering.”  
Yuta opened the door with a substance in hand, it contained lavender from his sink and chants from his books, it was to be poured on the areas damaged of Taeyong to help with the swelling, he closed the door as he instructed.  
“Let’s do this then.”  
Jaehyun poured and a bloodstream between his boots, Taeyong breathed harshly holding the side of the tub he was to get inside of.  
Jaehyun was a little panicky, but had to carry out Yuta’s instructions, stabilizing Taeyong and pushing the dead skin off of his back, nothing gentle about it, Taeyong was putting up with it, the mush kept bleeding, Jaehyun wasn’t letting go until the bumps were leveled, not listening to Taeyong asking him to stop every once and a while.

 

“We’re done!” Jaehyun said, tense between the shoulders, Taeyong was helped into the tub.  
Jaehyun looked at Taeyong’s unmoving body one last time before passing out and dropping hard on the floor of the steamy shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to force myself to write this even after my finals were up
> 
> Idk man, is the muse lost? I don't know
> 
> I deleted all my files ffs so I needed a distraction from that and fishing this chapter was a good one


	9. Fatigue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyun is reflective of my own feelings right now lol sorry, I may have overdoZed on the gloom but oh well.

“You’re very out of it sir...you sure you’re okay?”  
“You’ve never seen someone do drugs before?”  
“Yes I have. I am just-“  
“Leave. I am just getting to the good part.”  
“Sir I can’t do that.”  
“You’re just a ranger, get the police first.”  
“No.”  
“Fucking leave then.”  
“No. I kind of grew fond of you.”  
“Bulshit.”  
Jaehyun was taken aback, for a little he entertained the thought that the park ranger may have been truthful but shook it away, society does not even see him as human anymore, a junkie cannot be put on the scale of affection, the park ranger bluffed to buy time, he is afraid he gets mugged, probably already has an escape route, he knows the forest better than Jaehyun, a goody two shoes like him must be scared that he crossed paths with a drug addict deep in the woods like this when he is just doing his job.  
“That’s not an opinion, you can object to it.”  
“You’re scared of me, I can see your hand shaking. I won’t do anything to you if you leave me alone.”  
“Fright and admiration aren’t contradictory.”  
“You do quite the talking for a park ranger.”  
“I get lonely. I just volunteered this summer. My brother would have liked me to.”  
Jaehyun gave the park ranger the side eye of really you’re using this gimcrack tactic on me, he could care less about this supposed brother of his, why was this boy so persistent to have a conversation.  
“Damn. I thought you’d ask me what happened to my brother.”  
“Scram.”  
“I am Lucas.”  
“I am high.”  
“I can see that.”  
Lucas situated himself next to Jaehyun under the giant oak tree bark.  
“You really aren’t afraid? I am sure you got some cash on you I could use for my addiction. You shouldn’t put down your guard just cause I look high as a kite.”  
“Pass.”  
Jaehyun lifted and eyebrow but did not question Lucas. 

Few coughs later he was back to talking  
“Wow. That was strong.”  
“You’ve never smoked before have you?”  
“I figured I try.”  
Jaehyun took a long hit, his eyes closed. “Why?”  
“Do you want me to be honest with you?”  
“Go on.”  
“I thought you were a ghost, you’re so pale, and far into the woods, I don’t remember seeing you enter the park and I’ve been on duty for seven days, I asked for a smoke to make sure you if you were real.”  
“That’s funny.” Jaehyun giggled, mostly because of the drugs’ funny effect on him.  
“Now I am kind of scared.”  
“You should be running then.”  
“It would be useless now wouldn’t it?”  
Jaehyun stretched his leg and offered his companion a cigarette, one that his lungs could handle.  
“If you’re real then I am already screwed. You’re not alarmed that I am a park ranger with cops just around the corner.”  
“Cops too?”  
“There’s a search party.”  
“Well I am really, really, high what do you expect of me.”  
“Even so. I’ve seen people get high, you’re too carefree to be smoking here, just the mention of police would have caused you to sober up.” Lucas’ lips kissed the tip of the cigarette, his throat burned with the dry smoke entering his blood, his heart was racing with every hit he took.  
“What are you?” Lucas asked quietly.  
“I am a druggie, what else you think I am.” Jaehyun’s ears perked up, he heard dogs barking nearby, would be an overkill to rid of all of these people at once, he was having a conversation with another human being for the first time in a while.  
“It’s rude to assume I will kill you.”  
Lucas’ eyes widened “Did you just read my mind?”  
“Oh…yeah, I can do that, I almost forgot. When I am high it gets mixed with my own thoughts.”  
The shaking voice was now a shaking arm and a shaking core, Lucas couldn’t hide it.  
“The missing girl…she did not pass by you has she?”  
“I probably hallucinated a dozen girls.”  
“She’s is already gone isn’t she?”  
Jaehyun cleared his throat and stood on top of Lucas, his knees were shaking and he did not look up to him in the eyes, instead, Lucas was becoming addicted to the flavor in his mouth, frantically consuming the nicotine.  
“You are overthinking this, I am not a mythical creature, I am human, just like you, well except for the mind reading part.” Jaehyun removed the short cigarette-lit still-from Lucas’ hand before it burned his fingers.  
Lucas was becoming sick in the stomach, an uneasy feeling from this existence that he crept on, a tainted soul, he believed that a super natural entity was responsible for the recent spur in the number of missing people, maybe a sasquatch or even a wendigo, he just felt it, that Jaehyun was responsible for at least a missing case or two. What was he?  
“Yes, this is my real form, and yes I didn’t lie, I am human. In a way.” Lucas lifted his eyes to Jaehyun, he really was reading his mind, bit by bit, his heart was collapsing,  
“I don’t want to hurt you.” Jaehyun took Lucas’ hand in his.  
“Let’s find somewhere else to go. Not dealing with the cops now.”  
Lucas was in a state of static, shut down and terrified out of his mind, which was easy to lead, Jaehyun only stopped for him to catch his breath. In a clearing away from the river, he made sure they were in a blind spot from the way he heard the cops come from, to give them a head start in case they were ambushed.  
“This should be far away enough.”  
Lucas collapsed on the dead leaves, the weight crushing them and the sounds grander in the silence.  
“What now.” He said after catching his breath  
“I acted on impulse.”  
Lucas was fanning himself with the collar of his uniform.  
“I don’t even know what I am supposed to do with you, you make your call I suppose.”  
“Stop reading my mind for starters.” Lucas said weakly, still avoiding eye contact.  
“I have little control over that, the closer I get to you the clearer I can your thoughts, you can’t really not hear things, I am like that, but with minds.”  
“So...what are you…a demon?”  
“Of sorts.”  
Lucas exhaled air from his mouth to try and compose himself, thoughts running wild inside of his head.  
“Interesting guess, not true however, I get high because I can’t quit dope, not because it’s exhausting to read minds, think of this ability as extra background noises, it’s there but manageable when I am sober and around people, though it does annoy me when I am on meth, I can’t know what’s me and what’s them.”  
“So why are you deep in the forest?”  
“I think you already know.”  
“What is that?” Lucas paled.  
Jaehyun’s eyes glowed, the air a dome shape around him ominously rustling the leaves as he leant forward, Lucas let out a blood curdling scream and retreated backwards on his elbows, Occab’s shadow darkened Jaehyun’s features, to Lucas it was one entity, not knowing where Jaehyun’s physical body ends and where the demon’s phantom being begins, they were connected by their shadows, four sets of red eyes prying over his head, words did not knock any more sense into him than the hand of Jaehyun he swatted away instantaneously, he was becoming hysterical.  
Seeing the demon, Occab was a deal breaker.  
“LET ME GO!”  
Jaehyun froze in place.  
“You killed all those people!”  
Jaehyun felt his cheeks droop, his jaw too tight to speak words, and shame for the first time in what seemed to be a life time, in his killing sprees no one figured what befell them let alone lived past the encounter to tell on it, the short time Lucas spent with Jaehyun, he managed to lower his standing in his own eyes, the stench of blood filled his nostrils, it was on his hands.  
“I did it again.”  
Jaehyun wept.

 

“Wake up sleepyhead.”  
Taeyong poked Jaehyun in the cheek, it was Yuta’s voice calling for him.  
“It’s breakfast time.”  
Jaehyun had a dream of that day.  
“Careful to talk too loud or he might get knocked out.”  
Yuta and Taeyong shared a laugh while Jaehyun was in his dream processing confusion.  
“Good morning to you two.” Normally, he wouldn’t say it but he was testing if he could use his voice, he was more affected by the events of days ago than he let himself believe.  
“Good morning sleeping beauty.” Yuta said cheerfully, inviting Jaehyun to a big breakfast by the large window, there seemed to be quite the change in the room, the bed was closer to the oven where Jaehyun was lying still, somehow there was a bigger table with three chairs where Taeyong and Yuta were seated.  
it was a frenzy of rushed footsteps and hushed voices, like that on a subway station early in the morning, aside from those two sitting on the table in front of him, Jaehyun was was sure it was only the three of them in the cabin, so why did he feel a presence on his back, right, maybe it was the dream, it was making him feel weird.  
“I’ll just use the bathroom.”  
Jaehyun washed his face with cold water, snapped his fingers between his eyes but it wouldn’t go away, the smell of a bloody storm ahead of the night, he splashed more water to the point of soaking the collar of his shirt wet to no avail.  
“Hey. Are you ok in there?” Yuta knocked from the other end of the door.  
“I’ll be out in a minute.”  
“You spoil him too much, you’re not his mother Yuta.” Taeyong yelled from the distance.  
“I thought you collapsed in there.” Yuta laughed until he saw the sinister look on Jaehyun’s face.  
“Wait, what’s wrong with you?”  
“Weird dream.”  
“That’s all?”  
“I don’t feel good.”  
“Sure you won’t, you weren’t immune to the poison that you spent hours scrubbing, I should have known better, you did a good job, he won’t say it, but he’s thankful now that he can sit and eat a meal, he has his ways of showing gratitude, maybe he’ll surprise you?” Yuta said cheerfully.  
“Yeah…”  
“Jaehyun, really, you don’t look so well.”  
“I am just dizzy from yesterday.”  
Jaehyun did not feel like arguing, furthermore he would need to explain the context of the dream and about Lucas, which was too much a hassle this early in the morning, it was a while since he hasn’t visited his dreams , this was the most intense, the metal taste on his tongue and the presence lingering around him, Jaehyun took the towel from Yuta’s hand when he could swear Lucas came down the stairs bloody, as soon as he appeared he disappeared.  
“Shit.”  
“What?” Yuta looked to where Jaehyun’s eyes were fixated on, nothing.  
“Nothing.”  
“Let’s go eat then.”  
Taeyong was balancing his chair on the back legs and drinking coffee from and enormous mug, as if the world was roses.  
Three men around a table, each with a secret bigger than their skeleton, they sat and drank coffee as any other three men would, in an ever growing melancholic silence before Taeyong burst about one of his recent visits to the Maldives, boasting about an extravagant life style, his deliriousness stomped by the empty words he blabbered, neither Yuta nor Jaehyun cared for what he was saying.  
“Alright, I’ll stop.” His chair was back on four legs.  
“You really killed whatever was left of the mood.” Yuta shook his head.  
“Well excuse me for trying.” Taeyong pushed the table away from him.  
“And this guy here, broken beyond repair, hopeless when he has his life ahead of him.” Yuta nagged.  
“This is depressing. You two are depressing. I just wanted time out and I get stuck with toddlers that can’t stop fainting, eating my food and breaking my furniture and anti-demon rule!” Yuta threw hands.  
Jaehyun wasn’t present in mind, swallowed and chewed by his own remorse.  
“Go, go take a walk, the two of you. I’ll have to arrange around the apartment, take as long as you can. Preferably when I am back to my element, I am done being an emotional sponge, you can eat one another for all I care.”  
“You can’t kick me.”  
“Sure can. Now leave and take this moping mess with you.” Yuta’s high cheeks were burning, it was a lot of built up negative emotion that caused him to burst, he felt bad for Jaehyun who was already dejected.  
“Let’s go Jaehyun, I’ll take you to a nice place, leave this geezer to rot in his smelly cabin.”  
Jaehyun was dragged still in his t-shirt outside through thick snow, that moment he missed being human, not even in extreme weather could he feel the discomfort of cold biting his under dressed body.  
“I’ll take you to the best place you could ever ask to be.” Taeyong said stubbornly.  
“Wait.”  
“What?” Taeyong asked without looking back.  
“Do you see that?”  
“What? Where?”  
“That guy over there, wearing a hat, he’s trickling with blood..”  
“No I don’t. What do you see?”  
“He’s there! He’s coming this way.” Jaehyun fell face first when he tried to escape the man heading his way, Taeyong called for Cross to investigate the area around them. He left behind Ghorab to guard the cabin.  
“HE IS BEHIND THE TREE HOW CAN YOU NOT FUCKING SEE HIM!”  
“Jaehyun I would be alarmed if someone was following us, I don’t see anyone, and we’re two men with demons that can pierce through steel.”  
Jaehyun crawled to Taeyong’s chest, buried his face and refused to let go, it kept his eyes from seeing Lucas, he was he was going crazy.  
“Okay. This can’t wait any longer. Stand up.”  
Jaehyun shook his head vigorously.  
“Come on. Stop being a baby. I’ll take you away from here, it’ll be nice.”  
Slowly they stood up, Jaehyun almost a head taller than Taeyong due to the uneven ground, he focused on the icy eyes, as they held hands he felt a surge of warmth clothe his body.  
“Now try to be as light as can be and hold on to me as tight as you can.”  
“Ok.”  
“Look at the mountain behind you now, just a glimpse.”  
Jaehyun closed his eyes once again after doing what he was told to. In his ears, jingled the cries of louder wind, a clear indication of change in the atmosphere of the lower grounds they were on, the snow wasn’t as heavy beneath his feet, and the air was crisper.  
“You can open your eyes now. Not that you had to close them to begin with.”  
Jaehyun held on tightly to Taeyong’s cape.  
“You know. I was like you, I did drugs too, all drugs imaginable. Testing the limits of this body I was desperate to end my miserable existence, it didn’t work, nothing ever works, so I told myself that if I couldn’t die no matter what I injected my body with then at least I can try to numb the pain, eventually, I became immune, I was aware and sober, painfully so.”  
Taeyong pressed his lips against Jaehyun’s, giving him a light peck on the lips.  
“Open your eyes, please.”  
Jaehyun slowly but surely was opening his eyes, the uneasiness he felt earlier escaping his body like steam.  
“When drugs did nothing to me, I turned to other means to keep myself distracted.”  
Jaehyun turned to face the scenery below, the trees covered in snow spread as far as the eye can see like wings of winter nymphs adorned by fallen snow, the virgin pure snow against the off-white of the sky was captivating enough to let Jaehyun visibly in awe, Taeyong saw through his eyes what he couldn’t for decades, he was experiencing emotions he thought he no longer can, it was more surreal than the wondrous winter land they were witnessing from the peak of a mountain.  
“I didn’t go to Ten because I like to be tortured by him, I always found his games tacky, but they did make me feel things in the past, this time, though he found new ways to torture me and try to excite me I felt nothing.”  
Jaehyun sighed.  
“Jung Jaehyun. You spread heat inside of me. You are the only person that can touch me anyway you do and I feel my blood course in my veins and burn my skin. With you I don’t feel like a solidifying object losing value of everything around me, I don’t feel like I am going blind to detail, I am selfish, so I won’t ask what it’s like for you to be with me, for as long as you make me feel this, I’ll take what I can.”  
Lucas was limping from around a nearby tree, like a zombie tumbling on the snow, Jaehyun clutched his heart, looked again at the same spot but there was nothing, Taeyong had just finished talking, and the former pulled him into a deep kiss, so deep they fell on the ground, cushioned by the snow. Jaehyun refused to open his eyes, he did not need to as long as his tongue was down Taeyong’s throat.  
Taeyong returned Jaehyun’s passionate kissing, his tongue softly running down Jaehyun’s neckline, leaving bite marks while he was stripped down to nothing.  
“Fuck me hard Jung Jaehyun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going through a rough patch, very little inspiration to write, I lost a lot of the details I had planned for this but I am coming around, slowly but surely, I hope it isn't too redundant.  
> I want to make it as tragic as can be if you'll allow me  
> Like, tackily tragic.  
> Anyways, if anyone has tips on how to deal with burnout I am listening  
> I thought acing my finales was going to help me feel better, it for some reason, made me feel worse about myself, um, wtf brain?  
> I am having this absurd notion that if I travel and don't feel too good afterwards, then it's a one way ticket to full blown depression, crazy how entitled SOME OF US can be, Man, it would be embarrassing coming back to these in the future.  
> Thanks for reading, don't hesitate to let me know what you think of the chapter, I am thinking a steamy start for the next one will pull me right back, we'll see.
> 
> <3


	10. Fated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyun gets his answers, finally. Well, some of his answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first time I've ever tried writing smut, rusty? hELL yHEA, but you know there's a first for everything.  
> Kinda not wanna do it again

Jaehyun tasted the metal of Taeyong’s blood smudging his lips cherry red, kissed his bouncy cupid bow and trailed back to the of the wound he opened on his neck, the latter moaned proudly at his nipple being nibbled.

 Like a canvas, Jaehyun was smearing Taeyong frail build with his own blood, leaving bite marks everywhere his fangs could dig.

“ _You, really, are killing me here_.”   Taeyong wanted to be fucked out of his mind on the snow until he could walk no more, earlier, he almost broke his promise not to release aphrodisiac but it seemed Jaehyun wanted him as much, he was getting his wish without hurting his pride or upsetting Jaehyun once he finds out, which was inevitable.

 

Jaehyun took Taeyong’s lips again to perform more rough mouth action, this kind of busy was proving successful in blocking all Lucas imagery, he was enjoying this now, he’s never had sex on a bed of snow before, which is why he was caught off guard when Taeyong dunked snow fistfuls over his head, laughing maniacally into a kiss, the former took it as playfully as the guards of a prison answering to a snarky inmate, burying Taeyong’s right arm wrist in the snow until it bruised and he let a small moan, his other hand working its way around the thigh to Taeyong’s member, slow strokes,

 

“You sure this won’t open the wounds on your back?”

 

“I want to bleed from every orifice.” Taeyong said pulling Jaehyun to yet another kiss while running his fingers on his back to deepen it, the last of his bandages were on the snow beside him.

 

“You’re awfully honest today.”  
  
“Darn it. I am speaking nonsense aren’t I?” Taeyong said with fluttering eyes.

 

Jaehyun did not use words this time to answer to Taeyong, who was fiercely grabbing the flesh between his shoulder blades when his legs were pushed apart, Jaehyun’s knee making sure it stayed that way while placing kisses on his collar bone, then going back to his lips to play with his tongue and cut his oxygen supplies short, Taeyong removed Jaehyun’s shirt over his head to the majestic sight of his toned body.

 

“You're making me feel so weak.” Taeyong spread himself more for Jaehyun who was under him, stretching him with the cold hand dripping molten snow, he wasn’t gracious enough to warn him before inserting three fingers with very little delay between the first and the second, all the way inside, and the way he moves them lit a trail of matches up his painfully arched spine, Taeyong was moaning so loud it echoed in the hollowed tree barks of the hibernating animals, it frightened the critters present around them, it was more of a demonic erotic howl, possessing Taeyong to ask for more, Jaehyun took care of what was left with his flute player tongue, his snow covered hair bobbing in slow motion where he was eating Taeyong, tongue slipping in and out, kissing around the rim and biting the soft skin of his squishy thighs.

 

Jaehyun let out a chuckle when a hand pushed him further by the hair, Taeyong was grunting.  
  
It went on for a while until Jaehyun could no longer ignore Taeyong’s whines to let him come,  
  
“ _So needy_.”

 

Jaehyun was dripping when he removed his pants, he can feel water stream down his back when he looked up to the sky to see that it was snowing rather heavily.  
  
Taeyong said he was ready, Jaehyun looked at him, already at his limits, flushed and breathless, he still hasn’t recovered after all.

 

“Jaehyun…don’t make me beg.” Taeyong made a seductive face, though more winded then he should be.

 

“ _Fuck_.”  
  
Jaehyun was inside of Taeyong, his cock reaching farther into his spine, he arched his back making it a little tight for Jaehyun, he was panting and speaking gibberish, flushed and out of his mind, he has never felt this much pleasure before, and he's tried everything-

 

“All of it!”

 

Jaehyun, with a sense of duty, fixed Taeyong’s slim waist in place and started going at a faster pace, blood was seeping into the snow but Taeyong was in so much pleasure he could care less, his moans weakened, they were barely audible breathless puffs of air at top his lungs as if he were about to pass out.

 

When he came, it’s a mess of fluids, Taeyong was feverish, a look of satisfaction and wide grin, still breathing heavily, he climbed on top of Jaehyun and sat on his lap, slowly reaching to his cock before throwing him back, Jaehyun felt wind against his back and looked behind his head to see landscape from below, Taeyong has teleported them to the edge of the cliff, barely hanging.

 

“WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK.” Taeyong snickered, his mouth full of Jaehyun, sucking him off, he took all of it, doing a diligent job of encircling his cock with his tongue, ravishing him.

 

In what was a mix of orgasm and suspension bridge effect, Jaehyun shot his load in Taeyong’s mouth almost instantly, the latter gagged but only managed to shove more of Jaehyun down his throat, swallowing the cum, choking only a little as a response to Jaehyun’s sailor mouth, hurling insults at him while he got down the last of it. Wiping around his lips with his thumb to make sure the cum didn’t go to waste.

 

“PULL ME UP.” Jaehyun groaned deeply, his voice an orgasmic peak.  
  
“What if I did this?”  
  
“Taeyong no!”  
  
“You really forget we’re immortal. Not even sun can kill us like Vampire weaklings.”  
  
“I’ll get hurt, you’ll get hurt, it isn’t worth it, just pull us up.”

 

Taeyong took a moment, thinking through what Jaehyun told him to do, just for a moment, the next he was riding him and grinding against his falling body, Jaehyun found himself kissing Taeyong back, midair. Passionately so.

 

It was an eternity, and then gravity was pulling their bodies apart, Jaehyun’s cock was slipping out of Taeyong, he didn’t like it.

“DO SOMETHING.” Jaehyun screamed, Taeyong hugged his upper half before he completely slipped out of his grasp.

 

“Arrivederci.”  
  
The last Jaehyun remembers of Taeyong was his icy eyes and burning lips against his.

 

 

“Wake up.”  
  
"Wake up now!" Taeyong said raspily.  
  
Jaehyun was slowly opening his eyes.  
  
“Finally.”  
  
“Pick me up. I can’t walk.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“I can’t walk, you fucked me so hard.”  
  
“No I didn’t.”  
  
“Well I seriously can't move.”  
  
Jaehyun looked around him, it was late night, just a while ago it was early in the morning. Taeyong lied still on his back, stargazing.

“What happened?”  
  
“I teleported us a second late, it’s alright I took most of the damage.”  
  
“And we’re somewhere in the woods?”  
  
“At the foot of the mountain, I couldn’t think of anywhere else, just the first thing I landed eyes on. We rolled a bit and I wrapped myself around you to protect you from the rocks.”

“What happened to you?”  
  
Taeyong sighed. “I hurt my spine. It’ll take a while to heal, longer now that I am not connected to Ghorab.”  
  
Jaehyun sucked in the air and thinned out his lips in an attempt to hold back the laughter only to burst with the most genuine laugh he had in the longest time.

“That’s adorable, that you do that for me.”  
  
“It hurt like a bitch and opened more wounds. Not anything for you to laugh at.”  
  
“Endearing.”  
  
“I had Cross search for something to feast on, not much to munch on around here, so I’ve no power left to teleport the both of us any farther than this, it’ll just exhaust myself to hibernation.”  
  
“Well we haven’t gone that far have we.”  
  
“Shut up.”

Jaehyun lied next to Taeyong on the snow.  
  
“Guess we’ll have to wait until there’s something for Occab too. It's crazy cold for humans to go anywhere near these woods at this ungodly hour.” The demon dragged its scythe, leaving a trail behind it in search of food.

The stars in the sky were like ice trickling ice reflecting light in a cold glass, disappearing and reappearing, engulfed by the dark of the night, the shiniest drawing Jaehyun’s attention while Taeyong named the constellations for him, Jaehyun slipped his arm under Taeyong’s head to face one another, only then he realized the severity of the injury.

“I am sorry this happened to you.” Jaehyun placed a sweet kiss on Taeyong’s forehead.

“It’s regrettable, but I would do it again.”

Jaehyun looked Taeyong in the eye. “Is there a trick behind your nice façade?”  
  
“Must I always be a master of trickery in your eyes, can’t I just be nice?”  
  
“I’ve never had humans be nice to me my whole life, how do you expect me to believe a demon.”

Then it hit him, if Taeyong could facepalm he would.

“Yuta must have put something in my drink.”

Taeyong cursed loudly.

“I drank his coffee, I should have known better, I can’t believe I was this gullible, did you know about it?”  
  
“About what?” Jaehyun titled his head in confusion.

“A truth serum! He put it in the coffee, no wonder I was feeling queasy.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
“Did you know? I won’t let it slide if you played me like this.”  
  
“No I didn’t, but he did say something about you not being good with words.”  
  
“Curse him. He really has it easy, thinking I can’t dispose of him.”  
  
“But you won’t.”  
  
“No I can’t.”

  
“So…this truth serum…how does it work exactly, do I just ask questions…” Jaehyun eyed Taeyong devilishly.  
  
“Oh No.”  
  
“Let’s start with an easy one.”  
  
“Mercy.”  
  
“Why are you keeping me, beside you.”  
  
“I’ve already told you. You’re too close for comfort.”  
  
“Go on.”  
  
Taeyong sighed a long night ahead of him sigh, he cannot exactly shut himself up once he’s asked a question he already has an answer to. This serum must have ate the worth of only few hours of its use, until it completely drains from his system, he will be compelled to speak the truth, well, his truth, there's no absolute truth of things only that a man perceives things to be.

“I can see color through your eyes, I’ve been trying to find new ways to enjoy sex for a while, until I met you, gravitated I was at first, curious for a different taste on my tongue but now…

“Now what?”

 

_“I am falling for you.”_

 

Jaehyun’s heart stopped. Was Taeyong being playing with his heart? What was with his thudding heart anyways.

“I really am. I haven't in years, not like this.” Taeyong’ smile was of melancholy when all Jaehyun could do was stare into the depths of his icy eyes.

“You’re like the beating part of my being, I wish I could just be merged with the unconscious part of your mind. There I’ll reside peacefully.”

“It was a nice start but now you’re borderline creepy.”

“No you don’t understand. I desperately want to perish, wake up and be nothing but ashes scattered in all directions by strong wind.”

“You’re immortal.”

“I know, I know that more than anyone else.”

“Why would a man with everything wish to die?”

“A mortal’s mind is not created to endure eternity, I’ve long exhausted my use and my spark is no more, I can’t keep going without losing my sanity, I am tired with everything. I am miserable and it’ll never change, I can’t erase my awareness and I am only promised hell worse than this if I sign my soul away.”

Jaehyun was speechless. For one, he was to share the same faith, he hasn’t thought this far ahead in time unlike Taeyong who lived it, the sadness in his voice, his eyes, how could he miss it before, as obvious and captivating as it were to him now against the paling stars. Everything else faded in favor of those icy eyes.

Jaehyun leaned closer to lock eyes with Taeyong, his hand caressing his cheek, wiping the snow that the wind brought. He leaned further for a kiss, he wanted to part but couldn’t, it was sweet and it took all his might not to break down as if an orchestra were playing a bittersweet melody in his head.

 

 _“I might be falling for you, too.”_ Jaehyun said with a lump in his throat.

 

“You’re not just saying it because I look pathetic to you now.”  
  
“You manage to ruin every moment.”  
  
“Maybe you just want my money.” Taeyong laughed.  
  
“You sounded human and vulnerable for once, and I like it.”  
  
“You mean pathetic.”

“The only pathetic humans I know are the cruel haughty trash that will stomp on you when you’re already down, you mean nothing to them unless you bring materialistic worth into their lives.”  
  
“You’ve never been loved?”  
  
“Not even by my parents.”  
  
“I’ve seen into your past. Your mother was a compassionate woman in your mind, she must have loved you.”  
  
“She did only when I was the seed of the man she loved, not when I was the burden she was left with after a bitter divorce.”  
  
“Humans burn out.”  
  
“Well she sure burned me.”

“I killed my bloodline. I went berserk, woke up to ashes raining down on me and blood pools, that was my first spree after I acquired Ghorab, I've not regretted, I'd rather they die than watch them die one by one, I too had a mother, I vaguely can remember her, my brothers, my sisters, they haunt me, faceless in my dreams."

“That makes my backstory mediocre.”  
Jaehyun tried to hide his disturbed expression, thought he'd seen enough of the world, Taeyong was there to prove him wrong each time.

Just in time, Ghorab landed on a tree branch, peering down on the naked couple, he was communicating something to Jaehyun, it wasn’t good news.

“What is it?”

“Ghorab says he senses a presence that’s not a human in that thicket near the entrance of the forest.”

Jaehyun didn't waste any time gently picking up Taeyong from the ground, he was like an unmoving corpse, limp and stiff at the same time and in excruciating pain after wrapping his arms around Jaehyun’s neck, so much so Jaehyun made a promise not to ever let him be hurt.

“Just for a bit, I’ll take you home.”  
  
Taeyong looked up to Jaehyun lovingly who was listening attentively to the sounds coming from the woods,  
  
“Cross can still do bit of resisting, he’ll hold off whatever beast that’s in the woods, though I find it odd it’s only you who could feel this presence.”

“It’s getting closer.” Jaehyun picked up the pace, running bare in the snow was hard even for a demon carrier, he almost fell a number of times but continued on his path without taking breaks, Ghorab was guiding them back to the cabin, appearing before them to make sure they were heading the right way and back to scouting ahead, Cross just behind them not letting their trail be known, he was flying near ground level to erase Jaehyun's footprints and create a false trail, this entity catching up to them was motivating enough for Jaehyun to ignore his wounds and famished state, he had a terrible feeling about it.


	11. Farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Farewell  
> 1  
> 2  
> 3  
> 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided Taeyong didn't live just 100 years, he's actually 444 years old because two reasons, my favorite number is 4 and because 100 years isn't that long for someone with in top shape to get sick of life, maybe I'll change it to 4444 years because I am wishy washy and can't stick to an opinion.

Yuta did not expect to see what he saw when the door to the cabin opened, only three people could open it, two were naked and beaten up, by the door. Wind howling.

 

After helping Jaehyun lie Taeyong down gently on the bed to rest, Yuta was expecting an explanation. Nothing from Taeyong who was groaning in pain and paranoid pacing from Jaehyun, which really, was not much of an explanation. 

"Do I really want to know what happened?"

"We should leave here at once, pack your things it's no longer safe." Jaehyun burst at Yuta startling him.

"Ok, first put on some clothes."

Jaehyun absent minded, reached for a pile of clothes that Yuta had just folded, when he found a top and a pair of of pants he could wear, he threw the items he had no use for on the floor.

"Excuse you, I just folded those. What is wrong with you two, what happened to Taeyong he's choking on his saliva! And you, you're a mess!"

"Listen to me Yuta, something was here, I felt it, and now it's chasing us back from the woods, it'll catch up with us, I don't feel good about. LET'S LEAVE, NOW, WHAT ARE WE WAITING!"

"Alright, let me get this...right, this thing, that is following you back from the woods, did it hurt you? did you see it? Was it the reason Taeyong is hurt?"

"No, that's unrelated...but we need to go please." Jaehyun whined.

"Then why are you so scared?"

"You don't understand, I've never felt this hopeless, it's dreadful and overwhelming, I keeps whispering in my ears that it's coming for me."

Yuta went over to Jaheyun by the window, turned him by the cheek to face one another and said in the most soothing voice: "Listen, nothing can enter here, I am a top class Shaman, a master of defense and offense, think Taeyong is keeping me for the heck of it if I weren't an important asset? Nothing can have access unless I allow it, only you, Taeyong and your demons, that I could easily seal away, this thing, whatever it is, cannot be stronger than the six of us combined."

Jaehyun wasn't going to yet argue with what Yuta just said, still he couldn't help his paranoia.

"Let's get you two back on your feet." Yuta said very unenthusiastically. 

 

 

In what was routine by now, nurse Yuta was back and between Taeyong and Jaehyun, the toddlers that couldn't last a day without hurting themselves, it kept him busy, but it was tedious, Jaehyun who hasn't looked from the window, was still obedient enough to take the medicine while Taeyong resisted everything that came Yuta's way.

 

"Forget it, I'll heal on my own, I don't need any of your 'special coffee'."

 

"Oh come on! I did that for a reason."

 

"None of your business, do you see me interfere in your matters?"

"You're giving me a headache, just drink the medicine."

"Hell with it you traitor."

"Fine, don't, just know I don't regret it, and you know what else I won't regret? Recording your cheesy statements, man, it doesn't suck being a Shaman." Yuta flashed a small notepad.

"Is that what I think it is? Yuta. You're dead."

[I am falling for you.]

"Once I have my full movement back I'll snap your head so quick you won't know what came over you, you better have fled to the moon before I do or I'll catch you."

[“I really am. I haven't in years, not like this.]

"YUTA!"

 

 

"HE's HERE! HE'S HERE, IT WAS A BAD IDEA TO STAY, HE'S COMING FOR ME."

Yuta rushed to see from the window what Jaehyun was pointing to with frantic arms, nothing.

 

"There's nothing Jaehyun."

 

"HOW CAN YOU NOT SEE IT! IT'S BY THE DOOR! JUST WAITING FOR ME TO UNLOCK IT!"

Yuta looked at Taeyong, both were disturbed with Jaehyun's hysterical fit. he was kicking away every attempt of Yuta to manage his sudden meltdown, something in his eyes, only he could see was inviting images of past unknown to the both of them, only it couldn't have been just that, Jaehyun scurried on all four, knocking the furniture and screaming for this hellish entity to let him be. 

Taeyong struggled out of bed, his bones cracking back to their formation like wood in the fireplace, it still hurt but he felt he had enough power to knock Jaehyun out of his senses, after he did, the cabin fell silent, a million thought running through their minds now that Jaehyun was quieted.

 

"That was, odd. He's seeing something that we two can't because I swear there's nothing by the door..." Yuta pinched his lower lip, thinking of what could be the cause of Jaehyun's condition.

 

Taeyong put unconscious Jaehyun in his lap and used the back of his hand to wipe the sweat off his cheek, Yuta couldn't help but mouth a 'wow' at the tender sight of his demon friend caring for this boy, only few people could see his sentimental side overpower his ruthless nature, enough to show genuine interest in the well being of another being, surely something to keep to oneself, otherwise, he won't hear the end of his threats. It was refreshing to Yuta, the smell of blood was nauseating at times, moments like this in his world kept his faith in humanity. (Though the people in question were more demons than they were human at this point.) 

"I guess I really am hopelessly in love." Taeyong blurt, only it wasn't the effect of the truth serum.

"Just enjoy it for now, don't overthink like you always do."

"Yuta, you are the only one who knows my deepest desire, you'll take care of him right? Even when I am gone.."

"Or you could stay, you'll be here for one another, you'll both be as old as time. Who says you can't have your happy ending, or somewhat decent ending."

"I've done in my life what I can't repent for and that's sealed fate, I am a coward to face the consequences of my actions, You know I'll take any shortcuts...Yuta, I don't want more hell, not after I found him, now I'll know contrast."

"Just give it a try, for his sake and yours."

 

 

"Shouldn't we try to find out what's wrong with him first? Hallucinating like a madman."

Deflecting, as always, but he was right, Yuta thought, they should take care of Jaehyun first, he, unlike Taeyong, doesn't have to live longer than he already has, he couldn't imagine a life time ahead of everyone he loved, everything he loved, it was hard on him to cope with the loss of Doyoung, how Taeyong does it was beyond him.

 

"You're right, it'll be just a matter of time before he wakes up, and I doubt he'll be any better, I'll make something to calm him down."

"Still got some of your truth serum? I think it may be necessary, I have a theory I need to confirm." Taeyong was feeling the back of Jaehyun's neck, an ever growing unusual lump that was familiar to him.

 

Yuta was quick to react, Taeyong needed to move around so he had to eventually relent and drink the medicine, which only numbed the pain really. 

 

 

"What...what happened." Both men turned to Jaehyun, like parents taking the day off to care for their sick child, Taeyong was first to rush to him, a tea cup in hand, encouraging Jaehyun to take small sips.

"You knocked yourself out, you're too excited and fidgety for a Sunday morning, and I was hoping you'd take care of me." he attempted humor.

 

"What about...Lucas, he's here, he says he'll take revenge on me for what I did." Jaehyun wasn't screaming, he was capable of holding a conversation thanks to Yuta's jasmine tea with a twist.

"Lucas?" Taeyong sat across from Jaehyun, listening attentively to every word he said.

 

"The park ranger I killed, he was doing his job, I thought he'd become my friend but he bailed on me last minute and went to tell the police about me, I had no other choice but to kill him, he is back to haunt my dreams but now I can feel him inside me, inside of my head, eating me up, it's just a matter of time until he takes over my body."

 Yuta shuddered.

"Where did you meet this Lucas, how was he like, what did he say to you?" Taeyong was not wasting anytime, asking questions Yuta

"I met him when I still lived in the US, two years ago in a national park, I lived in the woods for a while to source food for Ghorab without raising suspicion, it worked for a while when I had to stay low, missing cases were chalked up to animal attacks or whatever resides the woods, Lucas was the first person to realize what I was, I was desperate for company so I let him live for a while...eventually I killed him, I shouldn't have..." Jaehyun put his head between his hands, regret and guilt in his expression. 

"Did you see his dead corpse?"

"I don't know, I don't remember, he...he disappeared in the corpses, there were too many to keep count of, Ghorab ate to his fill then we left, I was intoxicated, I couldn't have remembered."

"How did you feel about him, Lucas?" this was the key question.

"That...he was the first person to care for me, the only one."

 

Taeyong exhaled.

 

 

"Remember when I told you briefly about thee sick joke Ten played on me. I think it's what's happening to Jaehyun."

 

"You mean...what happened with Johnny?" Yuta spoke the name of the man he never met but knew was bound to trigger emotions of contort and discomfort in Taeyong.

 

"Yes." Taeyong's answer was small but to Yuta very telling.   "I just know."

 

"I am really not sure what to make of this..." Yuta arched his brows. He didn't know the story of what Ten did to Taeyong in detail, he just knows the entity involved.

 

Jaehyun felt like they were addressing the speech to him from the bottom of a giant glassware, he heard them but couldn't react as quickly.

 

"I think I am tripping." He said, Lucas was looking down on him, hanging from  the ceiling, it did not scare him but he kept pointing to him.

 

"He's ruining your floor Yuta, blood...blood everywhere..." Jaehyun said sluggishly. He was questioning his own eyes, though slow he still maintained the same amount of sense, how could he be seeing the most horrible thins and not a single reaction from Taeyong or Yuta.

 

 

"There's no doubt about it. It's an _incubus_." Taeyong said after looking into Jaehyun's eyes and showing the back of his neck to Yuta, he put their foreheads together, Jaeyuhn's body temperature was so high it managed to leave a red mark against Taeyong's skin.

 

 

 

"I just know, trust me."

"I've no experience dealing with incubus attacks, how are you so sure?"

"For one stop doubting. I know what I am saying."

"I am not, I am just curious, you're very...sure." Yuta squinted with both eyes, he was curious to know what Ten did to him, perhaps now that he's under the effect of the truth serum he'll tell without restrictions. 

 

"Well...I do have a bit of background story to share."

 _Finally_. Yuta thought.

 

Taeyong walked from Jaehyun, sat on the chair with his legs crossed.

 

"Forty years ago, you were just born I believe...anyways Ten attempted to lure me back to him by sending me a 'nice surprise', Johnny, whom I was mourning the death of, I was having visions of him all bloodied when he appeared in front of me, inviting me to bed, I let myself go in his arms, I was in no position to make a rational decision, I just wanted him back, didn't think, when I woke my head between the fangs of the incubus that assumed Johnny's form, Ten thought he'd teach me a lesson if he could turn his memory into a miserable one, only it made me more desperate to see Johnny again, even if just an image of him, I had missed his voice whispering in my ear and his touch, so I invited more incubes to my residence, I had as much control when I was aware of the effect those creatures had on me, they are greedy, they wanted to devour me whole when I wasn't giving them what they wanted, they changed back to their original form, such ugly creatures, it was no longer worth it, the side effects were horrible and I quit, swore not to meddle with incubes, or succubes, by god those are worse."

 

"Fine." Yuta inhaled. "What are the symptoms, I need to see if I can do anything."

 

 

"Right now Jaehyun is having gory visions that no one can see but him, he's seeing someone long dead that he formed a close connection with, which is ideal for incubes to manipulate their victims, he's hot and it's just a matter of time until he's fully marked, your barrier is keeping the major symptoms at bay since the incubus cannot gain entry, once it has access to him however he'll be lovesick, the incubus will destroy his mental and self-esteem, make him chained to it wherever it goes, it'll demand simple things at first like a kiss or sex, eventually it'll ask Jaehyun for his eyes and his liver, they like to play with us Demon Carriers since we regenerate. It could go on for centuries since they are immortal like us." 

Taeyong was realizing something along the way, something that made his voice drip with rage, his teeth gritting and eyes gleaming.

 

"Good god, that's a lot."

 

"Nasty. They are just nasty, I don't think there's anything for you to do, the longer this incubus is kept from Jaehyun the more aggressive it'll become, once the blood pact is formed they can choose to reveal themselves only to their victim, I am thinking this too was one of Ten's doings...I was a fool to have thought he would come to the ball without motive, at least not one that involved Jaehyun."

 

"What are you going to do then?"

 

"I'll take care of this myself, I did this to Jaehyun."

Taeyong shifted back to where Jaehyun was dozing off on bed     "Jaehyun, it's not real, Lucas isn't real, look at me in the eyes, I am the one for you, anyone else trying to meddle between us will eat it, Lucas cannot hurt you, I won't let him."  Jaehyun nodded slowly.

 

 

 

"Yuta. I need you to lift the barrier."

 

"You want to fight it? How will you do it if they reveal themselves only to their victims?" There was horror in Yuta's voice.

 

"There's no way for me to get rid of this nuisance other than to beat it to a pulp. I have a plan, they are not invincible, their sin is their lust." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, my Laptop crashed and I lost all progress for the chapter, I was feeling down as is, so instead of wallowing in my sadness I wrote the chapter even faster, man, I wish I was this productive with things that mattered.
> 
> I am not too sad about it until I remember all the NCT memes I won't be able to find, my music library since 2012, oof.  
> Windows 10 is garbage, just in case you haven't upgraded yet I suggest you stick to anything below the abomination that is WIN10, unstable, riddled with errors and a hassle to keep updated, it's really not worth it, it's been years and they are still not enhancing it or doing anything with it.  
> HAVE A GOOD SUMMER LOVELIES!
> 
> Ok, I got all my files back, I was being dramatic, now I just wrote the chapter once again wth...wasted energy.


	12. Fragment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2  
> 3  
> 4

 

"You weren't sent by Ten and we have only your word to back you up is what you're saying." Yuta waved a hand at Taeyong to defuse the tension between him and the Incubus beneath him.

 

After he lifted the barrier, they heard a knock on the door, Taeyong was surprised that the incubus decided to show itself to them as well, he didn't waste time opening the door and dragging the creature that showed zero sign of resistance inside, still Taeyong didn't think it was enough, smacking him across the face that he coughed blood.

 

"I know I am not entitled to your trust but I will prove my worth if you let me." Lucas spoke respectfully, a little pressed with a knee bent over his chest, his face blank of expression, showing no sign of fret under the threat of a sharp object piercing through the flesh of his neck, there was a black gooey substance trickling on the floor.

 "What's the trick cursed one."

 

"Taeyong. The sentiment is appreciated, we need answers however. let him go."

 

"I care not for what it has to say. I can go to Ten if I wanted answers while this one isn't yet cold."

 

"Yet he has something to say, give him courtesy for coming all the way here." 

 

Jaehyun flashed Lucas a look, Taeyong took notice of their little interaction and tightened his grip around Lucas's chest, the later quivered ever so slightly, he was trying to resist his incubus nature, hard to do when Taeyong locked eyes with him, unforgiving dark eyes that were turning blue, ice ringlets of pure hatred, his masochist side betraying his composer, a sex driven creature, Taeyong wasn't wrong when he said he knew their sin, once their code cracked they were easily dominated, it was why they never built strong alliances despite being powerful creatures.

 

"Simmer down now, You'll let him speak, I'll act faster than your eye could blink if he tries anything." Yuta said, helping Lucas from the ground and offering him a chair, he wore an expensive suit that was ruined now, his pale blue shirt smudged with blood and his tie almost upside down, he fixed it before taking the towel Yuta gave him.

 

_Taeyong growled, unfortunately for him, Yuta was the only person he ever listened to._

 

"Explain how you found us." Yuta said firmly.

 

"If you ever believed in faith you'll not question me when I say it was all coincidence. Well, to an extent, may I-

 

Lucas motioned to Jaehyun, he was sitting across from him. his hand was trembling and a smile he couldn't resist stretching the corners of his lips, delighted and relieved. 

 

"I have been looking for you this whole time, ever since our encounter, when I first met you back in the forest four years ago." Lucas breathed out, their reunion must come after he gives answers to the questions, he was risking his livelihood otherwise.

 

"You see...I am half incubus half human, a hybrid. Prior meeting Jaehyun, I hadn't known that, I was led to believe my mother died while in labor, I didn't know what I was my whole life, made it hard to figure out what was wrong with me when my urges took over, I was disgusted with myself, and alone, my father died when I was very little, left to live with my grandparents, I've not much background on who I was."

Jaehyun couldn't make out quite what flew between his eyes until he slowly turned his head to the wall behind him, a knife, it was a warning shot, Taeyong grunted.  "Cut to the chase we don't care for your tragic backstory."

 

"Right. Well, my whole life I had a dreadful feeling that I wasn't normal, but when I met Jaehyun I knew that I wasn't alone, that there were other monsters. I know you aren't very interested in all of this Mr. Lee but I assure you it matters for context, Jaehyun and I spoke only for a short while but I knew that he was meant to be part of my life, though at the time I said horrible things to him, I was trying to reject my other half by sticking to the mortals morals, it's all in the past now."

Lucas took a sip from the tea Yuta prepared.

"After waking up in a pile of dead men I couldn't act oblivious anymore, unless an incubus' heart is crossed, they are immortal, just like you, that was the first thing I learned about myself, and because I was curious to know more I tried to track Jaehyun down, maybe he knows what I am, six months without avail, before I could find him I was captured by Ten, who kept me locked as a prop for his guests, children of a human and a succubus are rare occurrence, a fetus is fried in the belly of their mother and is born still, I am an incubus with human skin, though I can shape shift this is the face I was born with, Ten couldn't miss the chance to make me one of his toys for four years and I've nothing to my name, a sex slave basically."

 

"And you escaped how?" Yuta asked curiously.

 

"Ten keeps many of us, though I am the only hybrid, he keeps a collection of all sorts of goblins and demons in his dungeon, because I was special, he kept me in a room on the same floor as he, I became a pageboy..." Lucas stopped, as if distracted by his own thoughts.

 

"Go on."

 "I am really losing my patience."

_Lucas gulped, now feeling the tension, one wrong word and the knife slices his head like butter, Taeyong hated his guts, he was to tell the truth, well, the truth they'd spare him his life after hearing, which he was, it was harder than he thought and he felt he could crack under the pressure. No, not after he came all the way here._

 

"I brought him liquor, kept him company-

 

"Cut this fucking crap how did you get here, how did you find us!"

 

Lucas straightened up.

 

"I suppose you already know about how an incubus finds their victim, through a blood pact, if I consume the blood of any human, they become my prey, it connects me to them and I haunt them in their dreams in the form of the person dearest to them, once the connection is established, I can locate my victim anywhere and manifest before them, this morning, when I appeared in the forest, where the two of you were, I was dazed from traveling all the way here and decided to stay low and hide my presence while following you back to the cabin, until I regained my composer."

 

"How did you get the blood. Jaehyun's blood."

 

"Ten, a couple of days before Mr. Lee's visit to the mansion, brought home blood samples from Jaehyun, it's his hobby to collect blood, he does it so he can send our kind after anyone anytime he pleases, he told me to label the sample and later that night told me about his fight with you two while I attended to his wounds, I suppose he trusts me too much because I never tried to run from him."

 

"And you used the blood to find Jaehyun."

 

"Fated." Lucas grinned stupidly to himself.

 

"Since I already work all kinds of jobs for him, he trusted me enough to work in his lab, keep things ordered, I do a good job at it since I was studying to become a lab technician before he captured me, he kept promising me to let me go every time he asked me a favor, that he'll let me see my grandparents and my friends again, that he'll let me search for you, Jaehyun...promises I knew were empty words, I've seen him make those same promises to others before me and then a second later get angry to off his most reliable assistant, so I kept up with his inconsistent pace, never questioned his callings though I grew tired of his childish tantrums, I knew one day the chance would present itself where I'll be able to run away."

 

"It did. Eventually, I waited four years for this, never knew or expected it to be like this, that I meet with you again, Jung Jaehyun, it may seem out of order for you that I say this, but you kept me going, when it was too much to bare, confiscated with no promise of freedom.#

 

"Does he ever shut up?" Taeyong twirled another sharp object, it danced between his fingers defying the laws of gravity.

 

_"He can't.   I gave him some of that truth serum, he's been telling the truth."_

 

 

Taeyong frowned, he was a trained incubus killer, knew where to plunge his hand into their chest, slither his fingers and crush the ribs around their hearts, thrust his hand forward until they were limp while their hearts beat still in his hand, he was itching for this feeling now, the agony on their faces from dying an agonizing death, they don't regenerate like demons, they live forever until they mingle with the wrong bunch, much too fragile for how they were fated to spend their lives.

 

"I can give you everything on Ten, everything I know, I assure you it's valuable information, but in exchange for my safety, I do not want to ever be within close range of that man."

 

Taeyong was an expert at bargains, this was a good one.

 

"What if I just wanted to kill you." He leaned forward, reaching for Lucas' tie and pulling it tight around his throat.

 

 

"Taeyong! let him be. Can't you be without bullying youngsters." Yuta pulled Taeyong away from Lucas.

 

 

_Something in Taeyong was rejecting this Lucas, he didn't like him._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first Writer Block "smug face", even thought about giving this fic up, was browsing Reddit and found a tip on how to overcome the WB so I am passing it, basically, write one sentence and see where it takes you, if not far, try a different sentence, don't overthink it, just DO IT! It worked for me, I changed the flow of the chapter and probably the rest of the fic too.


	13. Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3  
> 4

Where your mind takes you, where you body takes you, it's the choices you make from now on, it's your life Jung Jaehyun, and Taeyong has no saying in it, not even if he sugarcoats his wants from you, he is endless as time, he'll manage a way, and you, you have to find ways of spending and building your eternity, Taeyong has me, I'll stick by him, for as long as I am alive, that was my destiny, you on other hand, don't let his words guilt you and influence your choice, not to say I won't be there if you need me, but if you wish to leave...

 

These were the words that echoed in Jaehyun's ear on the flight back home, Yuta whispered to him when he was lost in thought, they sat next to each other while Taeyong sat next to Lucas, they took economy class in an attempt to minimize the damage and take the route with the least chance of meeting a Ravenous Ten, in just a couple of days, he supposedly lost a demon stone and a reliable ally to his sworn enemy, Taeyong who was still thinking of isolating Lucas until he figures out what to do with him, he couldn't help thinking this was yet another one of Ten's endless schemes, perhaps he should interrogate this lad, who sitting idly next to him, Jaehyun tried reading his thoughts and they matched his words, Yuta's truth serum cannot lie, literarlly, so why was this feeling of unease. 

 

 Taeyong shifted uncomfortably in his seat, before him was Jaehyun, he could see his side profile, sleeping restlessly. _What was he be dreaming of._

 

Everything I've lost I've dreamt of,  it was nice until I was jolted awake, needles falling off me, the metal taste in my mouth, I've died that day and the day after, puked all over myself and choked but still lived, my body dry of my own blood and I was pissed at life, but more at myself for having no self-control, no self-respect, a dark shape lingering around half dug graves, taking the lives of the unsuspecting, how many fathers' I've mercilessly sent Ghorab after, how many children I've orphaned...this wasn't Jaehyun speaking inside of his head, this was something beneath him, like the drugs, rushing through his veins, filling his head with the same thought, tattooing it with permanent ink on his skin.

How to stop these unpleasant reverie thoughts, keeping him between the delusion he ever so craved and the realism he much so detested. 

Stay sober, for two days, no, for one day, one hour. The voices can't access your head like that, right?

 

There goes another needle, rushing with substance in his veins, darkening his eyes and slurring his speech, anything to get his mind off the horrible things he did. _Compelled he was._

He had hoped drugs would damage his brain in ways he couldn't function, unfortunately, the pact with that demon made it so whatever went inside of his body barely have effect on him when it would have killed him and left his previous mortal seelf frotting by the mouth.

 

"Wake up Jaehyun, we arrived."

 

Jaehyun made eye contact with the man nudging him awake, it was Taeyong.

 

Taeyong was the hand that pulled him from the bottom of the barrel, forcing his eyes to open, he absolutely hated it, _needed it._

 

Even if Yuta says he should be master of himself, he was a pawn in Taeyong's hand. 

 

He liked being dressed, fed, cared for and it was easier to control his drug addiction, in fact, it didn't matter if he was being puppeteered at all, as long as he could live like this, the most dignified he ever felt. 

 

 

 

 

Outside were four cars waiting, Yuta and Jaehyun were guided to the second car in line, Lucas was guided to the third car where Taeyong who wasn't going to take his eyes off of him, was headed to as well. 

 

It seemed to have put him on edge; the attention they garnered, the situation already burning his nerves, he snapped at a bodyguard for seemingly nothing and stomped in front of another scaring him backwards, Jaehyun watched him make a call from the tinted glass, he was limping, just slightly, only him could tell because he knows Taeyong hasn't fully recovered.

 

"So distant."

"Hm?" Yuta shifted attention back to Jaehyun.

"First I've seen him switch moods like this."

"That's how Taeyong is.  Don't mind it too much, think of what I told in the plane." Yuta forced a smile.

 

Jaehyun looked back out of the window, when he made eye contact with Taeyong the later averted his gaze as if looking at Jaehyun was a burdening chore, it surprisingly, stung, Jaehyun was sure he was the one trying to escape Taeyong just a fortnight ago, if it was going to be like this, then he might as well do as Yuta suggested for him to do, now that he's back in Korea, he can-

 

Shudder.

 

"I can what..." Jaehyun was terrified.

 

I can't do anything.   I have nothing.  I am nothing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The water fountain changed routine every fifteen minutes or so, going from a cascade effect to a splash effect, the flowers were dangling heavy with nectar and drawing the bees closer, all kinds of flowers and roses in this glass house, it was also quite the long drive to get here; the rich outskirts of Seoul. 

The sun beam burned Jaehyun's exposed ankles so he crossed his legs to bring them closer from a stretching position back to the shade, he was almost like a feline creature, with absolutely nothing to do but to bask in the sun for hours.

Yuta was in his study just a glass door away, he suggested some books to Jaehyun but he has never been much of a reader, Yuta's response was a spontaneous huff, Jaehyun couldn't understand what that meant, he was just happy to have some company after weeks of lockdown, ever since Lucas became the new addition to the Lee. Staff, Jaehyun hasn't been catching much of Taeyong if at all, he ordered him to stay 'safe' in his ward with limited access to the outside world until further notice, that was almost a month ago, today he was sent a messenger informing him that Yuta requested to see him.

 

Jaehyun finished his rose tea before impatiently rising from the bench and walking over to Yuta's study, he knocked on the glass to bring his attention up from the book he was diving into.

 

"Oh. Sorry, I was just making sure of something. I'll be there with you in a second."

 

 

 

 

 

"So. You like it here? Doyoung purchased this place because he knows I like a vast garden, it was where we intended to spend our retirement, though now I am sure it was just one of his ploys to win over the hopeless romantic in me so I let him overwork. Jerk." 

 

"It's nice. anything is when you've been shut down inside a room for two weeks."

 

"That. Taeyong didn't have to be as extreme with you, he did the same to me, well, tried but I can protect myself, he obsesses over not letting Ten have anything, he couldn't take chances with this guy Lucas, who until now we don't know if we can trust, I am sure Taeyong tried every method of coxing information from him, I almost feel bad for him."

 

"Thanks for inviting me."

 

"My pleasure, I just wanted to have quality time with my favorite demon." 

 "I am?" Jaehyun smiled playfully.

"Until you start demanding organs that is."

"I will do that?"

"Maybe."

 

 

"Master, these are the herbs your requested."

"Thank you Bastian. I'll take my pills and shower later than usual so don't start the preparations just yet. Also, prepare for my guest here, he'll be staying with us tonight."

"As you please. I'll take my leave if there isn't anything else you want from me."

"More tea, Bastian, black tea."

The servant with the dark long locks walked gracefully to the far right corner of the glass house to a tea brewing station, Jaehyun saw him put an apron to protect the fine garment of his uniform from any sort of contamination while getting the tea ready, every move he made tactful.

"Bastian was groomed to work for the masters of this household since he was a lad."

"Hum?" Jaehyun looked at the space around Bastian, as if he weren't following every movement the servant made.

"Doyoung did not have a family so naturally I was next in line to receive his accounts and possessions, got rid of his boat, hated that thing, his first apartment before we met, but I didn't have the heart to sell this house, it's run by Bastian, he makes my visits less painful, even pleasant, I am not as reluctant to come here as I used to be, Bastian does a nice job of leaving subtle hints of Doyoung, at first I thought it was bit creepy that he left me Doyoung sweaters with Doyoung's scent in them to wear after showering, even snapped at him once in a rage fit but he let me take my anger at him, after cooling, I realized I was mad because I was terrified to believe Doyoung was dead and not coming back, the lad is only 29, yet for seven years he managed to help with my grief."

"He must have admired Doyoung."

"Could be. Could also be that he's just paid handsomely, I wouldn't know which is his motivation but can't complain about how he does his job. Money does make the world go round."

Jaehyun was back to observing the servant, this time not even trying to hide his curiosity. 

 

 

 "Jaehyun. The reason I requested you come spend the day with me was because I have paperwork for you."

 

 Jaehyun laughed awkwardly. Yuta wasn't trying to be funny.

 

"I've been thinking of settling my finances for a while now and thank the lord I have Bastian, though not a job of his really to be an accountant, I have so much money I have no use for, mostly Doyoung's, I was also thinking of writing my will, aside from my parents I have no siblings and no contact with my extended family, my point is, I was thinking of forwarding Doyoung's accounts and some of his positions, including this house over to you."

 

"Wo..ha."

 

"Bastian."

 

"Here. Just sign here with your name, Bastian will take care of the rest."

"Hold on, Yuta...I don't, I don't need any of this."

"But I am still offering it."

"You're making me feel awkward."

"I figured you'd be like this, just sign here, I am not asking for anything in return."

"That's not what I meant. You know that."

"It seems to me we both know what the other means so let's be done with this and not make a lengthy conversation of it."

"We-isn't there something you want to do with Doyoung's money, buy a bigger house, make a gold status of him, travel?"

"Travelling huh."

"Yes! Travel with the money your husband left you, I am sure he'll like it up there to see you have a good time, I'll even accompany you, you know, as your favorite demon and all."

"Haha, that bastard is not in heaven, not a chance, also, that doesn't sound like a bad idea, we can still travel after you sign if you want to."

"That's not what I meant either!"

"Jaehyun, this is money that I don't need, too much money, I couldn't spend it in my life time, you on the other hand, have many years ahead of you."

"But when you do this it makes me think you're leaving!" 

Yuta held the words in his mouth for a little while,

"Silly I am not leaving, I don't think I will in at least another forty years, though I won't live as long as you will, I'll be a fraction of the time you spend here that's why I am just trying to set you up for the life ahead of you. You repay me by making good use of this money, that, and I'll say it again, I have no use for, I'll want to stay in your memory as the man who built you up, that's the biggest favor you could ever do me."

 

"No need to be stubborn alright?"

Just as Yuta handed Jaehyun the pen and encouraged him to sign, Bastian came back with a phone call for him.

 

"From Master Taeyong."

 

This gave Jaehyun the time to sign without four eyes over him, it was less pressuring, even though he was just as embarassed. Yuta was becoming like the father figure that he never had, he wasn't even sure how they almost did the dirty just a while back now that those thoughts were completely out of his head. 

 

 

 

 


	14. Prayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4

"You didn't sign?"

 

"I couldn't, I am sorry Yuta, I don't want to be taking advantage of you-"

 

"In the name of all things holy."

 

"Just ... give me time, I wanna think." 

 

"I'll give you time. By tomorrow you'll have made up your mind." 

 

"I promise."

 

"Great. Taeyong is coming here." Yuta said mischievously curious to see what Jaehyun's initial reaction might be.

 

Badum.

 

Why did Jaehyun's heart skip a beat, he doesn't know why, he hasn't seen Taeyong in a while, sure, he thinks it's missing him that has made his heart react excitedly. But it's Taeyong, no matter how chummy and cozy they get it was Taeyong, not the person his mother-if he had one that cared for his well being-would be at ease knowing her son intangaled himself with. 

 

"What is that, a smile? You missed Taeyong?"

 

"Don't. Don't tell him."

 

"So you missed him."

 

"He'll tease me, it'll be as if we didn't...

 

"Confess to one another at the foot of the mountain."

 

"He told you?" Jaehyun looked a bit taken aback.

 

Yuta hated to crush the hope on Jaehyun's face  "Not quite...I was meaning to tell you this for a while, only now I can find the time, the truth serum that I used on Taeyong and Lucas is actually a two part spell, once anyone consumes it the second part is activated and I can record their words in my trusty little notepad here, it's like having a wire on them, except it's powered by magic, I thought it'd help the two of you clear things, I am sorry but Taeyong was getting on my nerves with his secrecy but I couldn't hold my curiosity and went ahead and read his logs, it was quite interesting, and cheesy, but I am giving you this notepad, it might come in handy."  Yuta said wittly, thinking he would lighten the mood, Jaehyun had even more of a slump.

 

"Oh. Well aren't you just the same as him"

 

"How are we similar."

 

"Liars. Both of you are."

 

Yuta straightened up in his seat.

 

"I don't bluff and only conceal bits of truth when need be, he straight up lies, and for no good reason."

 

"I am not even sure he can tell the truth even if he wants to, I can't read his mind with my power what makes you think your serum will have effect on him, unless..."

 

Yuta looked hesitant.

 

"Was it you? Did you give him some magical potion to drink so my powers can no longer have effect on him, that's the only explanation."

 

"Jaehyun I think this is his job to answer your question, and I thought you'd have your answers when I-"

 

"But I don't now do I? Are you ever going to answer me when I ask? I am so tired of being toyed with. I've been locked for a month like some animal, I am sick of speculating and trying to fill the holes on my own and my head is starting to hurt."

 

"No. It wasn't my doing."

 

"Then how do you explain why I can't read your thoughts either!"

 

_A wandering, lost, and abandoned soul,_

Yuta could no longer ignore what he saw in the depths of Jaehyun's eyes, the same eyes he saw in the mirror many years ago, except now they were dull and used up, when Doyoung was still around, Yuta's eyes sparked like firework, he now knows that after the sparkles comes the final arc of one's life, he was only 40 and reminiscing the past, yet he was lucky he didn't burn out before experiencing joy even if for a considerably short time, his only regret was that he never saw the spark in Doyoung's eyes, it hurt his pride for many years to admit it, that they didn't love one another equal part, that Doyoung' spark wasn't Nakamoto Yuta, it was his work and admiration for Lee Taeyong.

 

Jaehyun deserved to live better, even if by the slightest, Yuta felt it his duty to show him that he had choice, open portals for him and let him drift apart from Taeyong before he got too attached, Lee Taeyong was charismatic, deathly so, who knows what it'll be of Jaehyun who is immortal by all means, he won't have the sweet release of death, Yuta was doing the right thing severing their ties, or at least attempting to do so, it was one of few meaningful things he would do in his lifetime, now especially more than ever, since he has nothing to lose.

 

"Alright, let's get this over with before he comes, Taeyong made a pact with your demon, you see, Occab was yielded for many years and has many privileges in the underworld, he helped your demon rise in rank in exchange for immunity against your mind reading powers, hence why you became green-eyed so fast. it benefited both sides, the higher a demon rank the better control a demon carrier will have over their powers, it's just a matter of time that your body will adjust and you'll read minds smoothly, maybe even gain a sight related power, to your demon it seemed like a good bargain."

 

"So you knew."

 

"Wasn't my place to tell you."

 

"Let's see, what else, you, why can't I hear your thoughts, not even a hint of the static."

 

"Being by Taeyong' side means his enemies are mine, I need to protect my mind for it contains all of Taeyong secrets and you."

 

"How do you even do that. Become immune to a demon carrier power or whatever."

 

"It's bit complicated so I'll stick to basics not to bore you, I cannot do anything against aggressive or defensive powers, I can be damaged by brute force no matter how many potions I drink if I am ever attacked by a demon, but, for special powers like yours and Taeyong's, I can create an antidote of sorts, I just need a sample of the demon carrier DNA as well as a physical imprint from the demon.  Then it's up to me and my family book of recipes."

 

"Great. And I thought together we were spending quality time when you were just trying to create an anti-Jaehyun-mind-reading-power."

 

"Not for a talented Shaman like me no, I was able to successfully block your mind reading after our second encounter, I already had all the ingredients by then."

 

"Wow." 

 

"Taeyong had told me to keep watch over you, like Lucas, we didn't know to what extent we were to trust you."

 

 

 "I see."

 

"I'll just say this before you get the wrong idea, I am not trying to redeem myself here by offering you Doyoung's money, if you choose to stick by Taeyong' side, you'll forever be on your guard, afraid of your own shadow, what I am giving you is a start up in life, a demon is nothing without investments, and money is what you need."

 

"Alright alright I get it, stop yammering."

 

"I am sorry."

 

"Oh don't."

 

"I really am, I wish I could do more for you, I took a liking to you know, I am poor but of money, don't take long to decide, I want to see the papers signed so I am satisfied."

 

"Alright alright."

 

"Seriously."

 

"Stop it."

 

Yuta then saw Jaehyun's eyes turn into saucers 

 

"YUTA! BEHIND YOU!"

 

Jaehyun shouted for Yuta to move, it however didn't register in the later's brain quick enough for him to dodge the boulder flying from his blind spot, luckily Jaehyun had already summoned Ghorab, when Yuta turned to the source of Jaehyun's panic, the demon had already sent the boulder flying the other way while Jaehyun tried to locate the source of the attack.

 

From above? below? the sides? It didn't help that the space was all glass covered in greenery and vines arching their backs from all corners, Jaehyun's hand was like a claw around Yuta's arm, finding comfort in the warmth and also making sure he was attacked sneakily.

 

 

"Oh what horrible thing!" 

 

Yuta wailed, his screams were loud for Jaehyun's arm to budge and let him go, eventually, he managed to shake his hand and swat every attempt to sedate him.

 

It was a first, seeing Yuta hysterical.

 

"Bastian! Talk to me boy, Oh no, he's bleeding, Give me something, cloth, anything, JAEHYUN GODDAMMIT!"

 

Just a minute ago Bastian was busy making tea and now he was a corpse, dead lying on the ground, they didn't even see the second boulder aimed at Bastian, Jaehyun now knows that whoever threw the boulder was inside the glass house, there was no broken glass aside from the boulder Ghorab sent rechochatting the other way, how could something this dangerous sneak up on them.

 

Jaehyun knows two things for sure, this was the work of a supernatural entity and the first boulder must have been a decoy attack to distract them from seeing whoever attacked Bastian, the poor guy, had his intestines pulled and the expression on his face was quite horrified, his lips were curved as if to say something before going cold.

 

Jaehyun covered Yuta's back while he mourned the death of Bastian, he was thinking he should give him a second more or two when another boulder, this time faster and more precise, slashed the flesh of his arm.

 It burned like venom. Same as Ten's venom.

 

Jaehyun didn't even dare look at the arm that was now dripping hot generous amounts of blood in fear of missing the next attack.  He developed some sort of trauma from the last time they were attacked by Ten, he terrified him.

 

"Yuta, let's go, we have to leave."

 

"No. No, I killed Bastian, he was much too young, IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME!"

 

Jaehyun did not have the time to argue, they have been lucky so far with the two attacks on them, the third may be aimed at Yuta and he won't see it to dodge it.

"I am sorry for this."

 

Jaehyun knocked the back of Yuta's neck, for a second hesitating that he might have used more force than he should but it was late, Taeyong taught him to do it, it came in handy, Yuta was out cold. If Ghorab shields them with his wings while they make their way out, they might manage to make a run for it, Jaehyun has decided that confronting an invisible enemy may not result in the best of outcomes, at least not in their favor.

 

After picking up Yuta slowly and putting him on his back, a third boulder with asteroid speed punctured Jaehyun's knee, it took a chunk of the skin with it and the hole it left in the glass where in landed splashed blood all over, Jaehyun lost momentum, it hurt so bad.

 

Jaehyun sucked in the pain making his way out of the glass house, whoever was aiming these boulders at them wasn't an ordinary human, no, it wasn't a human throwing the boulders at all, it must be a firearm of sorts but as far as Jaehyun was concerned rifles didn't shoot boulders, the velocity and precision they came down with indicated a slingshot type of weapon was used, even the air felt dangerous, yet, how could a slingshot be this much powerful , more importantly, where were they coming from and who would do such a thing.

 

 

"JAEHYUN! YUTA! WHERE ARE THE TWO OF YOU!"

 

 

Jaehyun has never been more relieved to hear that narrow yet grand worried voice call his name.

 

"HERE! WE'RE HERE!" Jaehyun shouted with all his might as he struggled to pull Yuta along him to the entrance, it would have been easier to drag him if he weren't unconscious.

 

Taeyong then appeared in Jaehyun's field of vision, he didn't think this would be the time or place they meet, he didn't think he'd be attacked first he steps foot outside of his confinement, Taeyong seemed larger, or he was just angry, his shadow was darkening the path in front of him unnaturally, as if possessed by a force above physical comprehension, never mind the fact that he wielded both Occab and Cross, both like hunt dogs, sniffing any foreign smell.

 

"What happened to you two?"

Taeyong took Yuta in his arms making sure that he is alive before making a sharp turn to see the men accompanying him were shot to the ground, blood splatters like it was a fountain.

 

"A boulder was thrown at us, several, I have no idea where it is coming from, it almost got Yuta, I think they are aiming for him."

 

Taeyong stood up to investigate the crime weapon that killed his men, it was a boulder indeed.

 

"Fairies."

 

Taeyong walked confidently to a nearby tree when he was deciding which of his demons to use to slay the midget fairy that he picked up, a small creature with long dangly ears in rags, it was holding a slingshot indeed and kept struggling and trying to escape from between Cross' long claws while cursing in a language Jaehyun couldn't understand, it was much too small for the damage done, Jaehyun couldn't believe it was what caused his arm injury, it looked rather cute.

 

"See this tiny abomination, it uses this slingshot to throw pebbles, the closer it aims it at its targets the the faster and bigger the rock becomes, stupid creatures, they are not cunning on their own, must be Ten that sent it, the fucker can't leave us alone."

 

"What the..." Jaehyun said and was cut by Taeyong, ushering him outside.

 

"Take Yuta to the car outside, Lucas is there, I need the three of you safe in one place, these fairies come in large armies, it's just a matter of time that this one summons more of it, go now."

 

"Taeyong!" Jaehyun heard a familiar voice call for the demon.

 

"What is with everyone defying me! GO BACK TO THE CAR!"

 

Lucas looked dumbfounded for a second before taking Yuta from Jaehyun and carrying him in his arms with ease.

 

"CRUSE YOU!" Taeyong yelled.

Jaehyun turned around to see that Taeyong was being attacked by at least a dozen of tiny fairies, they were vicious looks and were out for blood, no matter how many of them Occab flung with his wings they kept climbing and ganking Taeyong, they scratched his clothes and skin, even managing to injure him, he was becoming irritated.

 

"I WILL STAY WITH YOU NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY!"

 

"NO! GO! GO WITH YUTA AND LUCAS, I NEED YOU TO PROTECT THEM, TEN IS NEARBY, HE IS JUST TRYING TO DISTRACT US FROM SOMETHING!"

 

"Jaehyun, come here with us, we need to band together, I am sure Taeyong can take care of those creatures!"

 

Jaehyun looked back and forth, seeing Taeyong be absorbed by hundreds of fairies, Occab had to summon vultures to fight off the clingy creatures and it was turning out to be a bloodbath.

 

"No! I will stay to help Taeyong, please take care of Yuta!"

 

"Come on Jaehyun!"

 

"GO I DO NOT NEED YOUR HELP!"

 

 But Jaehyun had already made up his mind.

 

"I AM SORRY, I WILL MAKE IT UP TO YOU!"

 

 

The last screech was aimed at Yuta, he felt horrible for knocking him out, that he should apologize more, that he shouldn't have been as mean to him.

 

 Soon the gate door filled with the mischievous creatures trying to find an opening in Taeyong and Jaehyun's defensive demon barrier, the later finally understood where Cross gets his name, it was the weapon he wielded, a heavy metal shaped cross that burned the fairies upon touch, more of them climbed the cross and more of them fell down as ashes to the ground, leaving a cross shape on the ground.

 

Jaehyun wasn't going to let Taeyong do all the work, Ghorab too, was harvesting as many fairy heads as he could in one spin of the scythe, it took a while, eventually only the fairies hiding and throwing boulders were left standing, already afternoon when both men managed the pest infestation, spent and exhausted all was left was to investigate the source of the fairies invasation, how they managed to find a way inside of Yuta's house, if it were Ten he would have showed up by now to laugh on top of their heads, just then, Taeyong felt like the biggest fool, his fears made him almost vomit when they were confirmed, outside the glass house where the cars were parked hastily by the gate,

 

was nothing.

 

Not his men, not his cars, not Lucas not nothing.

 

Not even Yuta.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	15. Betrayer

The chapel ceiling windows reflected dancing colored lights on the floor, dancing on the surface of the fountain and traveling to the darker corners until they could no longer be carried any further, the black end of the room was going swallow the lights in just few minutes, when the sun set behind the horizon.

 

 

"You're in good mood Master Ten."

 

"As you should be. We finally got him."

 

Lucas bent on one knee, soon joined by the other and put his hands on the ground groveling for forgiveness.

 

"Excuse my incompetence for I could not bring you Jung Jaehyun."

 

"Oh."

 

Ten pouted with red stained lips.

 

Before Lucas could ever dare look up a body was thrown above him.

 

"That is indeed unforgivable on its own accord.   But I am no man to dwell on unhappenings.   Just not about now."

 

"I will do anything to atone."

 

"Come to me Lucas."

 

Ten lifted Lucas' hand with the tip of his shoe, Lucas took it as a sign to take his master's lead, trailing where his master initiated, tugging at his trousers. 

 

"Lucas my dear,  I wish for not more than the loyalty you show me.  You will forever be my favored.  I couldn't punish you."

 

Lucas nodded in excessive agreement, his eyes gleaming of admiration and obsessive infatuation. 

 

"You, my lord, are worthy of all things."

 

"In fact the risk on your life you took for me I am willing to reward. none of these lowly imations of yours satisfied my thirst all those days you were gone."

 

Lucas bounced with joy, craving the cold gentle touch of his master's fingers on his cheek, he looked like a big dog at the foot of his owner's bed.

 

Ten sharply lifted Lucas' chin, chuckling at the look on his face, eager for his approval.

 

"I am glad I was under a spell for I would not last a day not in your attendance Master Ten."

 

"Now now."

 

Ten brought Lucas' ear closer to his lips.

 

"I am all yours to do all that you wish to do for me once your job is done."

 

Lucas straightened up.

 

Ten leaned in to kiss Lucas' full lips, slowly, teasing the life out of him, the later couldn't help a moan, Ten's long nails scratched Lucas' chin, answering to his eager lips devouring his.

 

"Now go on finish your job."  Ten wiped his lips after releasing Lucas's.

 

"Yes. Master Ten."

 

Lucas' face looked grim, half engulfed in the darkness and no shadows.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Alright enough now, Wake up."

 

Yuta opened his eyes to half their size, the lights were too bright he felt like they were burning his cheeks and forehead, he only realized later that it was irritation from the cuts on his face, he couldn't feel his hands that were tied around his back, he knew he was being held hostage.

 

Scanning around, he quickly came to the realization that he being kept in a bathroom, the voice he just heard was Lucas' sitting at the end of the bathtub where he was left to soak in water.

 

"How long has it been?"

 

"Almost a day."

 

"What do you want?" Yuta was straight to ask the questions that mattered.  Quick imagery of Jaehyun yelling apologies at him while Taeyong was being devoured by fairies. 

 

"A lot of things.  Taeyong's pride and everything he owns for now."

 

Yuta showed hostile resistance at Lucas' attempt in untying him.

 

"Get off you vermin."

 

"Aw, that hurts." Lucas faked a hurt expression.

 

"How. How did you pull this."

 

"How is a lot to answer." Lucas smiled that full lips smile he only spared his master, Ten.

 

 

"My old friend, all along I was just a prank."  Lucas' eyes opened to twice their size, paired with a dazzled expression.

 

"Quit this bulshit."

 

"Well yes, I was the main joker-

 

"Clown you mean."

 

"If it is to entertain and serve my master then yes, I'll be the finest of them all.   Also, doesn't it say it a lot about you that you were deceived by a clown?"

 

"What a delusional lunatic."

 

"I'll do you a good deed and explain things, pass time like this, yes?"

 

Yuta struggled out of the bathtub but couldn't do to weakness in his bones, his body was failing him bit by bit, he should have let Lucas' untie him, yet something about being touched by hat grinning freak repulsed him and made his skin crawl, he would vomit just from looking at his face for too long.

 

"I had you checked with my serum, even Jaehyun couldn't read your mind. This is impossible."

 

"If there's a will there's a way.  I am no ordinary fellow, I had to train for years to conceal my thoughts, perfect my spells, it wasn't just you capable of carving a name for yourself amongst the underworld dwellers you see."

 

"Jung Jaehyun, you couldn't have lied about your meeting. This couldn't all just be a lie."

 

"Oh no that was the truth, and the source of my problems, not that it matters now that I met Master Ten, but it was Jung Jaehyun who made me aware of what I was after my parents made sure I lived a normal life, Jung Jaehyun made me question my sanity and my whole existence, I just had to abandon the peaceful life I led, my family, my friends and everything I cared about, truth is, I was just naive and needed to blame Jung Jaehyun for what I was born as, I am over it now. In fact, I should be thankful because he's the reason I met Ten Master."

 

"So you made a potion that countered my truth serum?"

 

"Master Ten had a much more elaborate plan, I was sent to you after he erased and rewrote my memories of my time with him, I still had to train hard to conceal my thoughts so in case the potion didn't take effect I would be ready either way.  Master Ten is on a level above all of you peasants, you don't hold a candle to his genius."

 

 

"You're very repulsive, you know. Master Ten that Master Ten this, he probably chose you to carry out this mission just to rid of your smothering obsessiveness for a couple of weeks. You're really repulsive Wang Yukhei." 

 

  

Yuta managed to irk Lucas at the mention of his real name that he stopped associating with it long ago, not after Ten Baptized him and gave him the name Lucas.

 

 

"You know, Master Ten only said you have to be alive for as long as you're in my custody."

 

Lucas sighed and got inside of the bathtub sitting on top of Yuta and pulling him by the collar of his soiled undershirt. 

 

"Here's one to that smug face of yours."

 

Yuta"s face was turned the other way, coughing blood, the pain was like a thunderbolt, striking him at once. 

 

"Here's one to Taeyong, for bad mouthing Master Ten."

 

Again, Yuta faced the other way, this time he groaned in pain, sprinkles of blood on the walls of the bathtub, it hurt so bad it numbed his left side, and he could only hear from his right ear what nonsense Lucas was saying before striking him.

 

"This one.   Is for occupying Master Ten from me and making me waste precious time I could have spent with him to learn how to make stupid potions. Four years of precious time."

 

Yuta didn't hurt as the first two, he saw in Lucas that he was trying to hold back his anger from further smashing his face, this wasn't going to cut it, he needed to provoke him more.

 

"I am sure you'll all be ashes once Taeyong gets here, he wouldn't take it lightly that one of his employees got abducted, just ask your beloved master what happened to his estates seven years ago."

 

"Oh you won't get to me. I don't know what you're up to but I am done hitting you for now."

 

 

 

"Alright. Fair enough. Untie me."

 

Lucas happily did so, though with an air of sly obligation, he didn't break eye contact, fearing he misses his chance of seeing the spark fade from Yuta's face when he realizes he's doomed, see his proud chin down.

 

"I must say, I thought you'd be more surprised. You keep a composed look, even if I know it's just a facade" Lucas got incredibly close to Yuta, he was cooled enough to tease.

 

"You were never out of my suspicion. This isn't that groundbreaking."

 

"You're not Taeyong's right arm for no reason I suppose, Master Ten did tell me to keep my guard around you."

 

"So what's the plan, you're going to kill me?"

 

"No. Not if Taeyong gives up his reign to Ten."

 

"I see."

 

 

"Think he would do such a foolish thing for a mortal like me. You clearly overestimate my worth to Taeyong."

 

"Stop bluffing, you know very well he cares for you deeply.   Taeyong longs for one thing."

 

"Redemption." Yuta scrunched his nose in response to the creepy look Lucas was giving him.

 

"Correct. And you're just the person probably capable of granting it to him."

 

 "What are you getting at."

 

 

"Doyoung.  Your lover, more accurately your deceased husband, worked as a double agent for both Taeyong and Master Ten, after he exceeded his expiration date Master Ten didn't hesitate to rid of him."

 

Yuta didn't hear a word come out of Lucas' mouth after he made that little revelation to him, that Doyoung, his husband, worked for Ten's favor against Taeyong, not that he never entertained the thought before but hearing a confirmation of one of the many theories he had about the passing of Doyoung, and the most unpleasant at that made his blood boil.

 

"Hello? You here?"

 

Yuta lifted his eyes to Lucas', he cannot say he hasn't been in a position like this before, that of holding someone hostage and questioning them beyond their capacity, even humiliating them in the process, he always had his reasons for doing it, for years he has only treated people in a binary, those suitable to work for Taeyong and those not suitable to work for him, it made him angrier that he couldn't resent Lucas, he wasn't wrong in doing any of this, he's serving a master as Yuta has done for years, he wasn't right either, it wasn't a cause, just an alliance so both men guaranteed their lives, rather their best lives.

 

"I already knew Doyoung worked for Ten, I was the one who told Taeyong, so no novelty here." Yuta forced himself to lie.  He should be an actor in his next life.

 

 "Very well."

 

"One thing you're wrong about though,Taeyong didn't wipe your Master's servants and destroy his buildings for Doyoung's sake, he did it because he has a nasty, very nasty temper. He isn't noble." 

Yuta lied again.  Now he knows why Doyoung went in the dark, he was a traitor, Taeyong let Yuta serve him despite his husband being a rat, he was much too naive, he couldn't let Lucas and Ten know this weakness of his, courtesy for letting Yuta maintain a good memory of his husband.  

 

"Ah, why are you keeping up this pejorative on your master. I am not buying it, we both know once Taeyong finds this location, he will break through the door, and that's how he'll fall right into Master Ten's trap. This time, unlike seven years ago, we're prepared to take Taeyong down for once and all."

 

"Maybe you think you're prepared, but weaklings such as yourselves could never win against Taeyong. He's much too powerful for you."

 

"If you shut up I might have a word with Master Ten to keep you alive, your husband joined our side I am sure it won't be that hard for you to betray of your master. You're one skilled shaman after all, be such a waste if you died."

 

"Doyoung did what he did for his own advancement, we're not the same person. I'd rather die than be joined with your leech of a master that cannot seem to have a purpose other than to obsessively stalk Taeyong for his attention."

 

"You really wanna be disfigured this badly huh."

 

"Am I striking a nerve? Or wasn't your master the best, I am sure not even you are this delusional not to see him for the pathetic man he is.  You're nothing to him, you're but a means to an end, it's Taeyong he cares about, you know once he gets him he'll discard of you, like he did all his previous toys."

 

"I would set myself ablaze for Master Ten's enjoyment, I want him to use me."

 

Yuta broke into a maniacal fit, laughing like a mad man.  "You're even worse than he is. Oh god, I want to be dead now, I cannot stand being in the same room as you. I am thoroughly grossed out. KILL ME, NOW!"

 

Lucas pushed his fist inside of Yuta's mouth until his jaw cracked.

 

"Shut up now."

 

Yuta was in all kinds of pain, he was sure Taeyong was on his way now, it's okay if he goes now.

 

"PUSH IT FURTHER YOU PUSSY!" 

 

Lucas didn't hesitate to fulfill Yuta's request, this time making sure he couldn't speak, leaving him gurgle his own blood.

 

Yuta still managed to speak few broken words, finally getting on the last remaining nerve of Lucas, who was contemplating whether he should just kill him. They obtained him as hostage, they can keep the illusion of it to Taeyong just to trap him.

 

"I am sorry Jaehyun, I lied, I didn't really plan on sticking around for that long. too bad,  I really liked you."

 

"Taeyong, You should have told me about Doyoung. I wouldn't have held such a grudge, I might have not given up on life this easily."

 

With whatever strength left in him, Yuta stood up from the bathtub to stand up to Lucas, throwing a weak punch to his abdomen, the later mimicked the punch to Yuta's abdomen, instantly he coughed up an excessive amount of blood, Lucas heard the sound of glass breaking inside of Yuta, he started panicking when Yuta lost consciousness, he lifted him up to the bed attempting to stop the bleeding,

 

 

"Fuck, Fuck I fucking did it." 

he got one last bloody smirk from Yuta. 

 

"I fucked up." Lucas said with a blank look on his face backing away from Yuta.

 

 

 

"YUTA! PLEASE ANSWER ME. DON'T DIE PLEASE, PLEASE COME BACK."

 

Taeyong had just teleported when Yuta's body went limp, the flask he hid inside of him, that Lucas just broke sent a signal to where he was and Taeyong instantly knew his location.

 

"YOU CRUEL BASTARD HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!" 

 

No response.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	16. Fragile

 

Jaehyun has finally had enough courage to open the notebook he retrieved from Yuta's residence ten days ago, it has been sleeping with him for the last ten days, not doing anything in the morning before he checks if it's on him, he was afraid to open it.

 

 

When he finally did, he felt nothing.

 

Not until his eyes were on the last page, where Yuta said his last words to him.

 

 

"I am sorry Jaehyun, I lied, I didn't really plan on sticking around for that long. too bad,  I really liked you."

 

He now knows why he didn't want to open the notebook, it'll keep looping, Yuta's voice, his scent, his words, his wisdom and everything about him.

 

"I can't believe he died."

 

Jaehyun was now verbalizing every thought, that or he goes mad from the agonizing silence every time he thinks about what has happened, how Taeyong went berserk, shards of darkness escaping his body, his newly acquired demons wreaking havoc, leaving no stone unturned, nothing stopped him until there was not a sign of life on the island, Ten had already escaped but Taeyong hadn't stopped, nothing went past him in one piece, Jaehyun's rage and sorrow couldn't compare to the overwhelming emotion Taeyong was experiencing. He was that close to retrieving Yuta, to saving him, the bastard knew he was a dead man, faith, Taeyong couldn't control, but he wanted to try and stand up in the face of the storm, this time, he would try, this time was different, except it wasn't, history repeats itself, once again, he failed those who he cared for.

 

Jaehyun can't believe that Yuta is gone. tracing the words on the notepad. Jaehyun couldn't believe that the whole time Yuta was aware his end was one of these days, just not the day precisely, he must have been scared, yet he didn't say a word.

 

 

"Mhm.."

 

 

Jaehyun turned in a flash to Taeyong where he was sleeping on the bed.

 

 

This was the first sign of consciousness he displayed in a month.

 

"Taeyong?"

  

Jaehyun brought his lips together to call out for Taeyong in the faintest voice. 

 

 

Taeyong didn't move.

 

"Please wake up."

 

Jaehyun broke down, he thought that for the past month he had gotten used to it, that Yuta's passing and Taeyong's complete meltdown did not affect him, wrong, he was just too exhausted and drained to feel anything other than complete despair and hopelessness.

 

This was horrible, the worst he felt in years.

 

"Please just say anything."

 

 

 

It would be another month until Taeyong puts Jaehyun in a frenzy, begging him to wake up once again, give him a sign that he's still around.

 

"What if he stays like this." Jaehyun's paranoia was getting the best of him, this hibernation was unlike any other, not that he knows better, he's pretty clueless still on demon matters, and there's no one to ask, at least not until Taeyong wakes up.

 

 

 

 

Six months have passed. Jaehyun was less fidgety about Lucas finding him through their blood pact, it has been this long and no one has come after them. Taeyong's employees keep doing his jobs for him as if he's still boss, Jaehyun acquired these information after he briefly let himself out of their confinement, he never thought of himself as paranoid or overly protective, he was.

 

other changes to him were that he no longer reacted to every spasm and whimp, but his hopes dimed with every sign of awakening followed by deep slumber, he asked Ghorab to investigate, Occab was his brother demon after all, maybe if he summons it he'll tell him what's with Taeyong, after a while, Ghorab was convinced to go down the underworld, there he saw chaos, not a chance of getting close to Occab, all the demons that Taeyong took were fighting for reign, all wanting the bigger piece of his consciousness, Jaehyun thought demons were peculiar for choosing to serve a human master, why would a creature, much more powerful than a mortal, bind itself to a significantly weaker entity, it was simply that demons fed on human agony, a demon carrier was a human, and their feelings of guilt and greed once they were handed immense power overruled their morality but not their humanity, it was a delicious taste to demons, worthy of bending the knee to a weaker form of intellect.

 

Demons liked to torture their carriers, see them suffer from intense emotions of guilt and doubt their sanity.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jaehyun discarded his routine by now, to be sustained, was what was on his mind, he went on significantly less feed outings, cared for his exterior even less, if Yuta was around still, he'd make fun of the unkempt mess that he was, he was becoming rather insomniac as of late, to no one's surprise, idle from sleeping all day on the floor next to Taeyong's bed, Jaehyun's moonless nights were even longer..

 

One of these days at dawn, Jaehyun woke up from a nightmare, one that hadn't visited him in months, it was about Lucas, it was different this time, Lucas waved him goodbye before he collapsed and sunk into complete darkness, someone reached to his heart, ripping in from his chest, Jaehyun felt cold and limp, experiencing his own death, he was now hovering above his grave, an open casket in a desert, no one has come to bury him, for days, his body was starting to rot and change form, a rusty taste in his mouth before something jolted him awake, a securing grip on his hand, this was Taeyong's strongest hold yet, Jaehyun had to shake it firmly, multiple times, eventually Taeyong let go and Jaehyun noticed his long fingernails.

 

 

 

Jaehyun found himself searching for a nail clipper, he certainly hasn't used one in a while, lodged between the bed and the nightstand, Jaehyun was surprised he even managed to find it easily in his hazy scattered state.

 

Sitting at the edge of the bed, he carefully clipped the long nails Taeyong was growing, it wasn't just his nails but his hair too, it has grown darker and thicker, strands of hair were gracefully covering a portion of his face, and Jaehyun thought he was taking good care of Taeyong's corpse.  In a way he was distancing himself from spending too much time lying next to him, afraid he becomes an eccentric character, attached to and taking care of a potentially long gone man, a man consumed by demons, maybe if he lets him grow nails and a beard, and not give him regular showers or change his clothes, he'll eventually wake up from his slumber from the discomfort of the stench and bodily odor.

 

"Please. Wake up."

 

After thinking and thinking again, Jaehyun had the idea that he should pick up his things and leave, even Yuta's last words of advice to him were to be independent from Taeyong, yet, why was he still here, half a year has gone by, he was driving himself to a corner in a super fast car, colliding with everything that was wrong with this life style, and it has not even been a decade since his transformation, he curses the day his hand dug at the demon stone, why couldn't he just die then, eventually his doping habits would have caught up to him, no one would have missed him, and no one would have chased after him, he certainly wouldn't be agonizing over the rest of existence, what will he do? what if life itself never ends, what if he just continues to exist, forever more.

 

 

"Wake up, please."

 

 

 

 Taeyong would go on for another six months without waking up.

 

 

Jaehyun was 23 now, it was exactly his birthday, not that he made a mental note of it, he hasn't flipped the calendar in a while now.  Eventually he collapsed, it's been four days since the last time he closed his eyes, this was the only way he knew to sleep as of late, exhaust himself.

 

 

When he woke up, he thought he was dreaming, it was foggy and he couldn't see in front of him, he knows his chest was bare because the breeze was strong on his shoulders, his lower half was warm, he was in a bath, the steam felt nice on his skin.

 

"I thought you would take care of me, not let me become a furry mess."

 

Jaehyun turned his head slowly to the source of the voice, still thinking it was a dream, he splashed his way to Taeyong on the other edge of what turned out to be a pool, facing him to have a look at his face, this was the first time he dreamt of Taeyong, whose hair was so long it went past the end of his torso, perhaps even touching his hips, his eyes were a deep turquoise with icy blue rims.

 

"Now that's what I like, an eager welcoming."

 

"I am dreaming aren't I?"

 

"We could be both dreaming for all I know."

 

Jaehyun then squeezed the life out of Taeyong, letting all his frustration and fear escape his ends through his fingertips, and into Taeyong's bare back, almost scratching it.

 

"I missed you, so terribly. How could you do this to me. How could you."  

 

"Ahh, but it was nice Jaehyun."

 

Taeyong's tears rolled down "It was so nice not existing."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction is spiraling out of control, I am sorry, it's totally my fault, I had thought letting things take their natural flow would be much better than to think things through but alas, I was wrong, lesson learned.
> 
> I am horribly aware of the many plot holes, they punch me in the guts every night when I put my head on the pillow to sleep and I c r i n g e
> 
>  
> 
> I'll spare the both of us and soon, I'll have to end this, I will try to work on smaller projects to have less to focus on and eventually, actually deliver well written pieces, if you'll stick with me that would mean a lot to me
> 
>  
> 
> OOF


	17. blank

Jaehyun quickly removed the slick bathrobe, it was as if his skin was still not used to luxury, that or he felt out of his character, having excessive wealth bend to his touch was still not his look, and he was still refusing to accept what Yuta had left for him, the bastard wrote it all on his will, it didn't matter if Jaehyun signed or not, he's still finding it hard to believe that Jaehyun from the slums is a shareholder in Taeyong's big ambiguous company, even though it has been almost two years since Taeyong took him in, introduced him to a world of niceties he knew not to exist, how could the rich remotely relate to the poor when they had special servants just to care for their cuticles and wash their feet with mineral water.  Jaehyun was never interested in solving world hunger but the contrast was mind boggling. It didn't, doesn't and will never make sense to him.

Taeyong was especially willing to flaunt his opulent lifestyle that he missed in the year that he has been hibernating. He, apparently, has estate wherever he goes with running servants, fully functioning households that run year round as if the master was present just so they are ready in the occasion of a rare visit, Jaehyun came to know, he also made the discovery that Taeyong is never listed on any of those top richest men on the globe lists, he still amazes him with every new thing he learns about him.

 

 

"Master Taeyong prepared clothes for you for you, Master Jaehyun, feel free to pick an outfit to your liking."

A young maiden of no more than twenty years, olive skin and full lips motioned for Jaehyun to pick an outfit from the wardrobe, for now he was interested in familiarizing himself with his surroundings, this mansion they were in had rooms that were of spectacular grandiosity, he lost his way from the bathroom to his suite, everything spotless with a splendid gold finish, ceiling length curtains swaying in the direction of the wind that was blowing from the far end of the room to a complete open view of the ocean, the waves clashing in anger, in the harsh blue of the ocean, there was harmonizing contrast between the pristine saturation of blue and the shine of gold, the maids and butlers dressed in all white and turbans communicating in heavy accented English to Jaehyun were scattered like chess pawns, only when Jaehyun was starting to better understand the layout of the place, was he starting to get impatient with Taeyong, who was taking an awfully long time in the showers, they then assured him he was coming out, and that he should be dressed in preparation for their date.

Jaehyun was naked but from a towel from the waist down. and was willing to stay that way if his only dress options were the obnoxious leopard prints and the custom leather pantsuits.

some other half hour, Taeyong's entourage arrived to the suite assigned to Jaehyun, he was at the center of it, his hair was cut now, though slightly longer than Jaehyun ever first saw him.

"How delightful, I was intending on saving this scenery for later tonight however." Taeyong said pulling Jaehyun closer to place a peck.

"I want my clothes, my normal clothes, just the stuff I wear usually."

"Do not be putting up a fight, I picked matching outfits for us just so we can cruise the city of Tetouan in style. That's the only way."

"I feel gooey, and unnatural in leather, it quacks."

"My dear Jaehyun, have you reverted to your old habits in the year I have been gone. I want to make it up to you, take you out to all the places, why can't you just be nice to me and dress how I wish for you to."

Taeyong was going on about how Jaehyun remained the same, he knows he's changed, in his core he was a changed man, how come Taeyong was acting as if nothing happened, come to think of it, he has been avoiding any type of conversation, not accompanying Jaehyun, not sleeping in the same room and not answering any of his questions, as soon as Jaehyun woke up he was already teleported to Morocco and left to soak in the water of a public Hamam, that left him with no choice but to deal with the situation, he knows Taeyong will ignore him if he asks to they go pay respect to Yuta, he hasn't even made a mention of his name, he will keep changing the topic to every other thing, Jaehyun wants to be a little patient and let him tell him about everything, his timing, but to act oblivious like this, was pushing it a bit. 

 

An idea, Jaehyun sparked,

"Let's make a deal then."

"Anything for my favorite."

 

"I'll behave, do anything you want, dress how you want me to, anything, in return, you'll do me one favor."

"What is it?"

"That's one thing you can't know, just not yet at least."

"Oh come on!"

"That's my one condition."

 

Taeyong wiped the serious look off of his face and caught Jaehyun's lips, the heat from the soft texture of his lips melting the walls of resistance he has built around himself, he was begging to be smothered by this kind of affection and familiarity, Jaehyun barely parted his lips for Taeyong to push his tongue, desperate to feel again, true to his promise, Jaehyun took Taeyong's wrist and traced down to his waist, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss, melting on top of each other, Taeyong exposed the flesh of his neck for Jaehyun to mark, the latter tossed Taeyong on the bed, this was not an act of contracted compliance, he wasn't offering his services just to get his favor, he was thirsty for this feeling too, as long as Taeyong doesn't know his true self, the Jaehyun that has kissed his gentle cold hands in stormy nights, hugged him tighter when it snowed and piled blankets on him, begging him to wake up, even telling him stories from his short happy life as a child, he read somewhere that people in a coma can hear you, so he kept talking, now he regrets it, he's afraid Taeyong heard him, in his most vulnerable state yet.

 

 

Taeyong teasingly shoved Jaehyun to the side of the bed so they were facing one another, looking at one another.

 

"I haven't had you do this, but if we keep at it we might have to cancel today's outing."

 

Jaehyun felt his heart grazed, all too surreal still, how Taeyong was gone in a flash, crumbling his world and shattering his perspective, gone for longer than they known one another, yet taking Jaehyun's heart with him to the unknown.

He'd feel less pain if all his ribcage bones broke one by one.

Jaehyun pounced Taeyong, like a big cat, leaving marks all over his body, the later giggled and brought their faces together, kissing wasn't enough, and they were already undressed.

 

"Master Taeyong, the car you asked for is waiting outside."

 

 

"Let's leave all of your eagerness for me for tonight. Let's get ready for now." Taeyong said with a shy smile, he clapped for a butler to bring him his outfit.

 

Just as he was about to catch a glimpse of Taeyong's heart and mind through his eyes, the later looked the other way. Rather peculiar, it's as if he was forming a connection with him, not that he could clearly see into his soul, but exactly how Yuta told him his mind reading power was going to progress, he felt he could read off of scents and intentions.

 

Good. He should make good use of it, he'd only noticed the change in his power because his instinct kicked when with Taeyong.

 

 

 

 Just as he expected, they were taken to every corner of the city, even sightseeing with a group of humans just because Taeyong knew it would bore Jaehyun but he would have to comply due to their agreement, everywhere they go there were just so many eyes on them, two foreign men with matching leathers, one especially obnoxious and flamboyant, as if the world turely spun around him.

After a lot of time spent in shops, they managed to fill the car trunk to the brim and the backseats, Jaehyun was wary Taeyong's extreme enthusiasm, afraid it turns to grief, he's been depressed before, he doesn't need his powers to know when a person is overcompensating with hyperactivity. Taeyong's eyes were too dull, they could not keep up with his act, now Jaehyun knows that for a fact.

 

"I am starving for human food." Taeyong pulled Jaehyun out of his thoughts.

"Yeah...sure."

 "I know the perfect place to go to."

Jaehyun sighed knowing what this entails, he was going to be dolled up, dressed to Taeyong's liking like he was a Ken doll, and so it was, a fashion show later and he was in Moroccan men traditional wear, only it was with a sheer twist, seriously, what was with Taeyong and sheer material, the top was a navy color matched with a pair velvet light gold pants, the subtle wavy pattern repeated through the ends of the top and bottom, it showed a side of Jaehyun to himself he didn't know to exist, maybe Taeyong putting as much effort into the way they presented themselves wasn't in vain as he had thought, he's sure that he'd have assumed a different side to him if he were in Chinese traditional wear, even the leather he hated so much, made him feel like he was a veteran biker, and the unfamiliar environment helped him with his little role play, that's it, Taeyong liked o role play, funny how he should only now come to that conclusion. 

 

"You look amazing."

"What's with the getup, I thought we were going to match for the day."

"I feel hot. I wouldn't look as great as you do anyways." Taeyong said playfully.

Jaehyun wasn't sure if his outfit provided any more warmth in comparison to Taeyong's outfit, it was only much simpler, loose white dress shirt tucked into dark loose pants, it made him look vulnerable summoning an odd feeling  the belt was one of Taeyong's clothing brands and he wore his hair in a low ponytail tied with a red satin.

"You look like a pirate."

"Hah."

"A gay pirate, one that is starring in a low budget porno." Jaehyun said teasingly. 

"We should make one." Taeyong teased back.

"What? No, that's not-"

"Our agreement?"

"You bastard."

Taeyong laughed until the chime ding of the elevator announced their arrival to the dining hall of the place Taeyong chose for them to spend the night in.

 

True to his word, it was relaxing to be here, there were other people, elites, immersed in conversation, reaching for small kisses and drinking the night away in small aromatic Champagne. Jaehyun was flush.

 

"So, when are filming our special video."

"You weren't serious?"

"I was my darling."

"No...that's, why?"

"Because you brought up the idea and I like it."

"It seems a bit of an underkill."

"Why?" Taeyong giggled into his fourth glass of wine.

"Pornos are to be shared right? We can't possibly do that so what's the point."

"We can, how about, you and me, go undercover as amature porn actors, build a career you know, no one will stand a chance against us, imagine all the gory sex we can have, there are so many freaks in this world."

"You have the strangest ideas sometimes."

"I am serious!"

"Can't we just, do something else?"

"You're so boring Jung Jaehyun." Taeyong groaned in annoyance.

"Make it any other thing, and I'll do it." Jaehyun said trying to persuade Taeyong with a cute expression.

"Anything you say, well, come with me then."

 

 

"I always wanted to have sex with you in a public place where we could be caught."

"This can't be good."

 

Jaehyun went first into one of the stalls, Taeyong followed suit, this clearly was one of his role play moments, so Jaehyun let him have it his way, he realized that their agreement was of very little merit, what was holding him from ordering the place just for the two of them really, a man of such immense wealth and power, no one could deny him such an offer, but he kept on insisting they mingle with commoners, to be a picture of a perfect couple to the world, to accept their judgment or their praise, to put themselves out there.

 

There was a man washing his hands when Jaehyun entered, he left after Taeyong joined him.  He slammed the door with Jaehyun's body while smoothly getting between his legs, his eyes a feverish red, though he mentally tried to protest, Jaehyun was already sold, he liked roleplaying after all.

 

"You'll fuck me harder than any time we had sex before. That or forget your little favor."

 

Thus begun a violent kissing session, biting and bleeding, while he took the time to unbutton his shirt, Taeyong wasn't as patient and just tore Jaehyun's top, and now that his erection was visible to Taeyong, he wasn't going to stop, through the audible kisses he could hear the murmur of his heart beat, steady, odd, he ought be jumping with ecstasy, fulfilling one of his fantasies with Jaehyun.

 

"Ahh." Taeyong moaned, louder than Jaehyun anticipated him to.

 

More passionate touching and teasing hand slipping, Jaehyun was dripping with precum but his pants were still on, Taeyong's moans became louder and louder, they could be heard from outside the walls of the bathroom, Jaehyun gave him a finger to shush him, he was gasping excitedly.

 

"Sir, I am sorry to interrupt but other patrons have complained about the loud noise, if it's of any interest to you how should offering you a suite in our hotel be?" The awkward employee managed to say in one breath."

 

"OH FUCK OFF!" Taeyong threw his head back while Jaehyun stayed quiet.

 

"Sir I am afraid we cannot allow you to behave like this, we will force entry."

The door wasn't budging under Taeyong's iron grip.

 

"Fucking annoying humans let's get out of here."

 

Jaehyun found himself wrapped around Taeyong, they were on his bed back in the mansion, Taeyong giggled and drew Jaehyun back, who was kissing him back with grudge he held between his teeth, sure Taeyong must have tasted it when he slipped his tongue inside of his mouth because it stopped him.

 

"You said you'd behave, why are you holding back on me now." slight irritation laced his voice as he whispered to Jaehyun.

 

 

"I don't know, you tell me when did you become such a good actor first."

 

"Huh?"

 

"You're all over me yet I know you feel nothing."

 

Taeyong's eyes widened "Such bulshit, just suck my cock."

 

"We had it your way, now let me ask for my favor."

"Can't this wait until after I've released."

"Released what, you're not even in the mood, I can't please you like this, you're broken Taeyong, stop pretending, it's sickening."

 

When Taeyong was sure he can't change the subject now, he rotated positions with Jaehyun, he was on top of him now, gasping for more than oxygen, lusting for Jaehyun's intake of air, he was choking him with both hands, it only made it harder for Jaehyun to speak and made him quite uncomfortable, the fumes escaping his body threatening to release Ghorab from a dark corner of the dimly lit room, set on harvesting Taeyong's head, it was a demon's instinct, to protect their carrier.

 

"YOU JUST HAD TO BE THERE FOR SEX, THAT'S ALL I'D EVER ASK FOR, AND I'LL GIVE YOU EVERYTHING!"

 

 

Taeyong's eyes darneked, sweeping the air around him and lifting him to a levitated state from on top of Jaehyun's chest, the later choked as soon as Taeyong loosened his grip to resume his breathing, this was the inevitable, not having this confrontation was out of the question, even if it meant the world collapsed.

 

"You can't go on like this, it'll eventually catch up to you, to us, you're running that's stuck to you, and it's starting to catch fire."

"SHUT UP!" 

All of Taeyong's demons spoke through him. Exactly like on the day Yuta killed himself.

 

 "Don't. Don't weasel your way out of this one Lee Taeyong. Don't throw yet another rage tantrum, I don't want you to slip out of my hands when I barely got you back" Jaehyun tried to calm Taeyong down by hugging him, squeezing him so hard.

 

"Couldn't you just shut the fuck up and accept that I came back?"  Taeyong wore a terrifying expression, the air around him still.

 

"What do you plan to do? Live the rest of eternity in turmoil, drag everyone with you to the pit? Sure, there's a solution, you're torturing yourself."

 

 

 


	18. Worthy

"Just stop, stop."

 

"None of you will go hunting!"

 

"Hah. What would make you think I should give myself to you? TO ANY OF YOU!"

 

"I am Lee Taeyong, I have been ruler for all of these years I am not some tool to be yielded by lowly scummy demons like you." Taeyong's demons did not have to answer back to his empty threats, an intense squeez of his heart made his flung arms convulse around his chest, the pain was unbearable, nothing he knew a human would ever experience or endure, if were normal death were to come after this pain, it broke his mind. Taeyong, like threads of silk scattered in the wind, felt his sanity escape him.

"Master Taeyong, Master Jaehyun has requested to see you."A maid's voice spoke to him from the other end of the door.

"No. Keep him busy. Tell him I am not here." Taeyong said with a panic and a trembling hand around the door knob, making sure it was locked. The room was trashed for the fourth time in just two days, by Taeyong himself, the servants had to keep minimalist decor around the room and made it so no glassware was served to him, that or he'll break it and walk on the shards in his episodes of madness, leaving stains of blood all over, ever since he came back to life, he was struggling to keep a steady line of thought, all the demons, they talk and talk, so loud, like the inside of his head was clashing radio waves.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP. ALL OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP." Luckily for him, he found out a way to silence the voices in his head, hibernating. But he won't just collapse, he'll have to exhaust himself. The door knob shook "Taeyong, come on let me it. What is your problem? it's been ten days since you last spoke to me." Quick, Taeyong had to leave.

The wind played with his hair as he ran barefoot on a mountain he teleported himself to, when his robe slipped and flew in the direction of the sea, his back injuries were exposed, self-inflicted, deep and bloody scratches that were all over his body, he never realized he was doing it. he didn't care what these demons came with, what their powers were, he just wanted them out of him.

He couldn't let Jaehyun see him like this.

 

But Jaehyun kept requesting to see him, he did drop by his chamber the following day when he felt he could act his usual self, but that wasn't a good sign, as the calm he experienced was only because his demons scattered to hunt for human flesh, they came back to torment Taeyong. They always do. The absolute tragedy was him finding out why Ten could never outmatch him despite his many demons, why he would disappear forever and come back bent on hurting Taeyong, why he even had to use a subordinate to kidnap his allies, having this many demons it hurt like all hell, inside of his head, and in the world around him, he was out of touch, incapable of dying while slowly deteriorating. Taeyong was experiencing it all too real, it didn't make him pity Ten in the least however, who knows, this could have been his plan from the start, to enrage Taeyong enough that he gathers all the demon stones he has collected to make sure he attacks Ten and wins, he's bit reluctant to admit to even himself that rage controlled him, and now he was angry that he could in a way relate to Ten, that maybe he was one of the only persons to exist to know how Taeyong felt at the very moment. "Taeyong. I know you are there." Taeyong's heart flung out of his chest and attached itself to the door, where Jaehyun stood on the other end, a stimulant was the last thing he needed, he was disturbed as is, thinking of and interacting with Jaehyun only made his heart and mind race more, and he was having a headache already.

"I just wanted to talk, you didn't stick around long yesterday, I miss you."

No use acting cute, Taeyong thought, hands clutching his hair while his eyes fluttered shut in a desperate attempt to fool his brain to shut down. No use. Jaehyun's voice pleading with him from the other end jolts him awake. That was when he decided to pull the strings and not cave in to the demons, he won't be puppeteered, that was when he planned their outing, strike a bargain, while the demons are out hunting tomorrow he'll use the day for him and for Jaehyun, make it up for him, this was his situation now and he should not drag anyone into it. Then why was he on top of Jaehyun choking him.

"Why does it have to be like this?" Jaehyun brought Taeyong closer to the nook of his neck, letting him rest his head between his shoulders after he calmed down.

 

"I am broken. I no longer want to exist Jaehyun."

"No no, just when I finally met you, you're the only one to ever care for me, you molded me, made me something, without you I felt despair."

"It hurts to live, I cannot go on and pretend I care for things I do not care for."

 

"But I need you, I am sure like how you fixed me I can forge us back together, I can fix us, let me fix us?"

"Fuck it Jaehyun, I fucking hate everything, I can't stand it."

Jaehyun swallowed his frustration and pride. "Look at me." Jaehyun lifted Taeyong's face, dull eyes, they were green. He resisted making a comment, Taeyong was in terrible shape, now he can see him up close, the green of his eyes indicating a regression in rank, just then, he realized why Taeyong has been avoiding him. "Give me time. This dark place you're in, I'll pull you up even if it means I fall down to a bottomless pit."

 

"Those are nice words but you have nothing, you can do nothing." "That is up to me, You'll have to trust me." Jaehyun said encouragingly, waiting for a light to spark in Taeyong's eyes, he was going to be patient, ignore the skeptic look, ignore the signs.

"I have lived far longer than anyone I know, they all die and I hurt, no matter how many years pass by, I remember each one of them, this is our curse, the demons won't kill me, they'll just torment me forever."

"I'll share your burden, I already know what life is without you, I don't want it."

 

Jaehyun shook his head and shut Taeyong's mouth with a kiss.

 

"Please."  Jaehyun intertwined their fingers.

 

"Do me this one favor then."

 

"Anything."

 

"Drown the voices in my head, make them stop, even if just for a little while."

 

Jaehyun's eyes gleamed, before he could protest, Taeyong was held in Jaehyun's arms, but it felt nice letting the universe and this hopeless lad decide for him, it took a weight off his shoulders, the static in his head made it a place he wanted to frequent less, it also made the sound of the clashing waves faint and Jaehyun's voice even fainter.

 

"Let's drown." Jaehyun whispered in Taeyong's ear after realizing he had to yell to get his attention.

 

No response

Jaehyun picked up Taeyong again, running in the shore and throwing him into the water ahead of him, the green of his eyes blended with the turquoise of the ocean and they sank. Jaehyun's eyes were like a spark, a flame that couldn't logically exist in the depths of the ocean, now that he was surrounded by very little to no light, he could hear the deep sea sounds, bloated noises blocking the demons voices from his ears, he now could concentrate on Jaehyun.

 

Taeyong smiled, he thought it was working, the voices were no more, when he struggled to breath Jaehyun decided to share his oxygene with him with a deep kiss that left him even more breathless.

Not needing words yet understanding each other made Jaehyun shed tears, the dark of the ocean was soon getting to him, though he had meant to do this long ago, lose himself and live a moment of uncertain haze, not through narcotics but simply by drowning, he was immortal and he was going to test this concept he didn't seem to yet grasp to the limits, what did it mean to be immortal? It was becoming rather scary, after Yuta left, Jaehyun knew he didn't want to attach himself to mortals, how could he be so lucky to fall in love with another immortal being, the universe was only tricking him into thinking he lucked out.

 

Jaehyun opened his eyes to Taeyong's demons, he counted seven of them, they were trying to pull him away back to the surface, it was just a matter of time until his demon comes for him, if they were in a danger exceeding their bodies limits, the demons sense it and would come to help, just momentarily, Jaehyun let go of Taeyong, watching him be taken away while he sunk further, it made him hyper aware that their destinies were meant to be shared, if he could live with Taeyong all this time he'd know how to survive around him. He had to. For now he sunk deeper into a bottomless ocean, the light in his eyes fading, he got scared for a second that he would have to spend a lifetime in this darkness when Ghorab came to the rescue, on the shore, Taeyong was coughing, nothing could help him regain his composer, he seemed to be freaking out when a hand laid on his shoulder propping him up, it was just Jaehyun, helping him out of his fit, slapping it away to return to a fetus position, what little calm he experienced just a while back was all in the wind.

 

"Kill...me...Jaehyun." Wide and terrified terror inducing eyes taking all of the space on his face, Taeyong drooling at the mouth while pleading with the Jaehyun to kill him, who for the first time took a step back, he couldn't fathom what Taeyong must be going through to a point where human nails dug into his flesh like a predator claws, leaving nasty gashes that healed instantly.

 

He felt lost.

**Author's Note:**

> Got feedback? Don't hesitate, a fella gotta improve their crusty ass writing <3  
> Lovely summer peeps! <3


End file.
